The Long Lost Avatar
by Ecanus
Summary: Aang vanishes without a trace after the war ends. Six years later Zuko discovers the rogue Avatar on a deserted island, but what Zuko discovers about Aang may prove to be more then he bargained for. Story contains slight Zutara, mostly Kataang. Reviews are greatly appreciated. The story is discontinued for the time being. I Hope to fix it a bit and have it re-posted soon.
1. The Long Lost Avatar

Prolog:

It was the eve of their independence after decades of living under the Fire Nation's contemptible rule. Outside the palace of Ozai benders from all corners of the world fought a bitter and bloody battle against the Fire Nation Army. The army of Ozai was ruthless, holding almost no regard for the lives of their enemies. But it was now or never for the water and earth nations; the Avatar, after all, was on their side and on his way to bring down the Fire Lord Ozai himself.

Katara paused for a moment in the midst of the battle to catch her breath but the air caught in her throat as she took in the gruesome scene. Everywhere she turned people were dying and injured. The ground was covered in blood and the charred bodies of fallen warriors. She looked down at herself, her once ocean blue parka was now stained red.

"Katara look out" yelled a voice from within the bloody mass. She quickly came to her senses and whirled around to face a Fire nation soldier holding up a sword ready to bring it down upon her skull. Katara froze in fear, but suddenly the soldiers face contorted and he fell forward with a thud, revealing a water nation dagger sticking out of his back. Before she was even able to process what had just happened, Sokka was pulling her by the arm away from the fight.

"What were you thinking out there Katara, there is no time to stop and smell the roses in the middle of a war, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"!

"I'm sorry Sokka I….", just then Katara was distracted by a blue light coming from within the castle. "Sokka look", she yelled pointing to the castle. Sokka turned in the direction that she was pointing. Suddenly the earth began to shake violently and a fierce wind began to bluster. The battle that would decide the war was underway. "Let's go Sokka", Katara yelled pulling her brother toward the castle. The two fought their way through the crowd until they got to the castle entrance. Suddenly they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from somewhere deep within the palace. The two looked at each other and then quickly ran through the corridors in the direction of the scream.

When they finally arrived at the throne room they came upon a dreadful scene. The room was completely destroyed. The walls were charred black, some small fires set to the tapestries still burned, blood spattered the walls and floor, and almost every piece of furniture was either burned or broken. Off in the corner of the room Zuko lay on the floor unconscious, burned badly and covered in blood. Katara ran over to the fallen prince.

"Zuko, Zuko" she called insistently. He didn't respond. Katara then opened the canteen of water that she always carried with her, she gently bended the water over the horrible burn and began healing the fallen prince while Sokka searched the room desperately for signs of Aang. After completing the healing process, Katara lifted Zuko up and cradled him in her arms. She heard him moan softly. "Zuko she whispered. Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at Katara. "What happened Zuko", she asked, "where's Aang?"

"B-balcony" he whispered.

"Sokka", Katara called "check the balcony!"

"I'm on it", Sokka yelled. Katara then helped Zuko to sit up against a wall. She turned and started to get up when Zuko grabbed hold of her hand. She quickly turned and looked back at him.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"No problem" she answered. She then ran to the balcony to join her brother. Katara gasped as she came upon the scene. The railing of the balcony had been blown away by what seemed like a very large and powerful fire blast but there was no sign of Aang or Ozai. She saw her brother kneeling at the edge of the balcony reaching for something. "Sokka where's Aang". Slowly Sokka turned to face his sister with sadness in his eyes, in his hand was a torn and bloody piece of orange cloth. Katara gasped taking it from him. "No it can't be" she said. Sokka quickly pulled Katara close to him and hugged her tightly. "He can't be gone", she sobbed, "he just can't be". As the two stood in the cool night air mourning the loss of their friend the heavens opened up and it began to rain.

Part 1 (six years later)

A lone traveler slowly made his way through the darkened woods clutching the hood of his cloak tightly over his face. Heavy raindrops beat down upon him at every step while the icy wind howled through the woods, blowing fiercely against him as if to keep him from moving any further. Truly this was no time to be traveling but the young man trudged on. He was not going to stop till he found what he was looking for. Of course the irony of two elements attempting to stop him in his tracks did not escape his thoughts.

"I must be close", he thought to himself confidently. Still the night grew colder and the rain seemed to become ice at the instant it touched the ground. "There is no way I can go on if this storm keeps getting worse. "I've got to find some kind of shelter to wait it out" he muttered to himself. The man peered into the distance shielding his golden eyes from the needle like rain drops. He spied a cave not to far off in the distance. "Perfect" he mumbled to himself.

Upon entering the cave the man gathered as many dry twigs as he could find. He then piled them up and with a swift flick of his wrist he shot a flame straight at the pile creating an instantaneous campfire. He then removed his wet cloak revealing the fire navy uniform underneath. He placed the cloak near the fire to dry and sat quietly by the entrance of the cave watching the falling rain.

"I know you're out there Avatar", he mumbled, "and I'm going to find you". He turned back into the cave and leaned himself up against the wall closing his eyes in an attempt to get some much needed rest. He could resume his search tomorrow, for now sleep was the only thing on his mind. But little did the prince know that he himself was being stalked. Silently in the shadows of the woods a cloaked figure watched every move that the Fire prince made.

_Zuko's Dream Sequence_

Zuko stood on the edge of a cliff watching the Fire Nation capitol go up in flames."My father", he thought to himself. He turned slowly only to find that once again he was a 14 year old boy in a sparring room face to face with Lord Ozai. "I won't fight you father", he screamed. But Ozai was not listening he began to laugh at his son.

"You embarrass me Zuko, your weakness is pathetic! I must punish you the only way I know how". With one smooth motion Ozai shot a flame at Zuko. He winced as he prepared for the pain but it never came. He looked up to see that the flame had shot right passed him and hit his Uncle Iroh instead.

"Uncle, Noooooooooo!" Zuko screamed. He turned and glared at his father. "How could you", he angrily screamed trying with all his might to hold his tears at bay. Ozai still wasn't listening.

"The only way you will be strong is if I take everything you love away", he said with no emotion in his voice at all. "Only hate fuels fire Zuko." Ozai turned his back on his son. Zuko filled his fists with fire and rushed toward him screaming. Ozai only smiled.

_End Dream Sequence_

Zuko sat up quickly, out of breath and drenched in sweat. Realizing where he was, Zuko quickly shook off the nightmare and prepared for another day of searching. He peered out of the mouth of the cave. The rain had stopped, the air was still and the sun shone brightly through the trees. Only a few deep and muddy puddles remained of the stormy night before. Zuko sighed deeply, pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and continued in the direction that he had been heading earlier.

As Zuko made his way through the forest he was plagued with the feeling that he was being followed. He scanned his surroundings carefully, but with no luck. "I've been in these woods too long", he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a twig break from somewhere behind him. He whirled around quickly only to find an empty wood. Then out of nowhere a quick and quite deliberate gust of air brushed past Zuko's face followed by a rustling in the trees above. Zuko's eyes widened, he looked up and frantically scanned the treetops.

"Avatar I know you're here, show yourself!" No sooner had Zuko finished speaking did a cloaked figure drop down from the trees above directly in front of him. The figure was partially hidden by the shadows but from what Zuko could make out it was a young man maybe in his early 20's, he was tall and slender with a staff in his hand. The cloak was covering the young man's face. Zuko held his breath for a moment; it had been years since he had laid eyes on him, could this hooded figure really be the lost Avatar? "I said show yourself!" Zuko yelled. A hand of the figure slowly reached up to the hood of the cloak and pulled it off revealing two blue glowing eyes and a glowing arrow running along the man's head. Zuko's eyes widened. "So it's true", he thought to himself, "after all these years he is still under the influence of his Avatar spirit."

Zuko approached cautiously unsure of what to expect. The Avatar just glared at him with unemotional glowing eyes. As Zuko got closer the Avatar rotated his staff into a defensive position. Zuko stopped immediately. "I'm not here to fight you Avatar". The Avatar stood his ground keeping his staff aimed at Zuko. Zuko attempted to approach once more. Instantaneously the Avatar blasted him backwards with a powerful stream of air knocking him against a tree; he then created a vortex around himself and vanished into the shadows. Zuko got up immediately and searched desperately for the Avatar. "Nowhere", he thought to himself.

"I can't believe he slipped through my fingers again", he yelled, punching a tree in frustration. Suddenly Zuko saw something on the ground out of the corner of his eye. It was something shining in one of the puddles of mud. Assuming that the avatar had dropped it Zuko went and picked it up. It was an old water tribe necklace, one that Zuko immediately recognized. "The girl" , he exclaimed clutching the necklace in a tight fist, "of course"

* * *

Just on the outskirts of the southern water tribe village Katara stood at the glaciers edge a little out of breath. She had just finished practicing a difficult set of water bending moves and was just about ready to quit. It was a beautiful cool night. The full moon shed its pale yellow beams through the dense fog that hung heavy over the dark blue sea, creating an almost dreamy atmosphere. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stared up at the glowing stars that dotted the heavens. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath allowing the sweet night air to fill her lungs. Night was her favorite time of day, a time when she felt most connected to her environment and her element. It was a time when she could easily work out every confusion or problem from the passed day and bring peace to her mind. Many a night had she spent out here water bending to clear her head of the past, but no matter how hard she tried she could not forget. Once again her thoughts drifted to the past. She saw Aang smiling his trademark grin with his big gray eyes gleaming and she could almost hear his infectious laugh. The thought of him brought on a familiar ache deep within her heart. The young Avatar had disappeared without a trace after the final bloody battle with Lord Ozai and it had been almost six years since anyone had seen him alive. Initially Katara thought that he had run off and needed time to deal with the horrible battle that he had just partaken in and that when he was ready he would eventually return. But days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years with no sign of Aang. It had been rumored that the Avatar and the Fire Lord had quite literally fought to the death, neither of them escaping with their lives. Some even thought that having fulfilled his destiny by defeating the evil ruler that the Avatar had been escorted directly to the spirit world as there was no longer a need for him to be on earth. It was all rubbish as far as she was concerned. If Aang was no longer alive she would know it, wouldn't she? And yet years passed without a word from him or about him. Katara opened her eyes and began pushing and pulling the water again. As she slowly lifted a stream of water into the air she began to think of the days when she was training Aang to water bend.

_Flashback_

"Aang, pay attention", Katara said loosing patience with the young avatar, "this is a very difficult move, I need you to concentrate."

"Concentrate….. Katara you sound just like Master Joung Joung, Do you know how boring it is to concentrate?" Aang was interrupted by a swift hit by Katara's water whip, which had knocked him off his feet.

"I don't care how boring it is Aang you don't have a lot of time to train, you still need to master earth and fire." Just then Katara was hit with a strong surge of air that knocked her off of her feet. As she lay on the ground she could hear Aang laughing hysterically. Her face grew red as she sat up and looked at him trying desperately to keep a serious face.

"Aang we don't have time to play games", she said firmly.

"Oh come on Katara", said Aang beaming, "We practiced all day yesterday and we'll practice all day tomorrow too, can't we just take one day off?" Aang looked at her with his big grey eyes, smiling the widest grin she ever saw. She smiled back at him, how could she possibly deny that smile of his.

"Sure Aang, we can take a day off, but only under one condition", Katara said playfully

"What's that Katara", Aang asked curiously.

"That you let me win", she said raising a huge wave that came crashing down on top of Aang. The wave knocked him clear across the beach.

"Hey no fair", Aang said laughing, "Of course you realize this means war, don't you Katara." She just laughed at him. "You know Katara I wouldn't be laughing if I were you", Aang smiled.

"Oh really and why is that", she asked still laughing.

"Because I know your weak spot that's why", Aang said mischievously.

"Oh no Aang, don't even think about it", she warned backing away from him as he came towards her.

"Don't think about what", Aang asked, feigning innocence. He then leapt into the air above Katara and into the treetops.

"Aang I'm warning you", Katara yelled into the trees trying her hardest to keep from laughing. She frantically scanned the treetops for him as he silently floated down behind her.

"You're warning me", he said startling Katara, she attempted to run but it was too late Aang grabbed hold of her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"No Aang don't", Katara laughed, "stop it- it's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Aang stop I-I-I mean it", Katara laughed even harder, "alright, alright". Aang continued to tickle Katara without remorse.

"Alright Aang you win, I-I give up", With that Aang let her go and she scrambled away from him almost out of breath. The two sat looking at each other for a moment before they began laughing hysterically.

"See Katara we needed this, aren't you glad I suggested a day off?"

"Yeah, yeah", said Katara sarcastically and then shot him a smile.

_End flashback_

Katara smiled to herself as she recalled the humorous memory. Thinking about him made her realize how much she really missed him. How strange life had become without him around causing mischief or doing anything he could think of to make her laugh.

"I wish I knew where he is now", she thought to herself sadly. She missed their close friendship terribly. It broke her heart when he disappeared. Katara sighed heavily letting the water fall back down into the ocean. She sank to the ground and looked out into the vast sea. "Oh Aang, where are you", she whispered to herself.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood at the helm of his ship with arms crossed gazing out into the frozen South Sea. It was a cool crisp night, the moon gently sprinkled its beams onto the soft rolling waves looking as if the stars had fallen from the heavens and settled on the dark water creating a second sky. He sighed as he gazed up at the actual stars.

"So many", he thought to himself, "they seem to go on forever." The night sky always made him feel so small and insignificant. The prince closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the chilled artic air, he imagined his uncle would have something philosophical to say about the infinite night sky. Zuko sighed heavily, the thought of his uncle brought on a burning pain deep within his chest, he looked down and gazed into the dark sea as it passed beneath the ship. Slowly he reached into his breast pocket and gently pulled out the water nation necklace that he had found weeks earlier. He dangled the medallion in front of him allowing the pale moon light to reflect off of it in all directions. He studied it carefully, every line, every indentation, every meticulous carving. It was quite an exquisite piece of artwork, but somehow it just did not compare to the beauty it held when it was wrapped around the delicate neck of its owner, the shiny silver contrasting so sweetly the smooth olive toned skin. Zuko sighed as his mind drifted to the young water bender girl that had saved his life so many years ago.

_Flashback_

Zuko lay on the floor of the palace throne room anticipating death. His body was throbbing in unbearable pain and he could feel an eerie cold setting into his limbs. It wasn't unlikely that he would meet his end this way, at the hands of his own father. He was not his son after all but a mere traitor to the Fire Nation. It was only Zuko's destiny to die like this, as an example set for all who dared to betray Lord Ozai. Who would turn against a ruler who would execute his own son. Zuko began to feel numb and felt himself gently slipping away from the world. The pain slowly faded, and the throne room seemed to drift farther and farther away till it was nothing more than a far off speck on the horizon. He didn't fight it he was tired of fighting, he simply gave in to death's icy grip. Suddenly Zuko felt something pulling at him. He heard someone calling to him from behind, a voice that sounded so familiar but just out of place. It was like an echo coming from so far away that he could just barely hear his own name.

"Zuko, Zuko", the voice whispered in the back round, but he could not answer. At the same time he could see a white light ahead growing brighter and brighter but Uncle Iroh stood in front of it, blocking his way. Iroh was mouthing something to him but Zuko could barely make it out.

"Sun go, sun go", Zuko did not understand. Suddenly the light began to fade and he sensed himself being pulled away backwards into his body once again. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her in front of him. He gazed into her sparkling aquamarine eyes so full of concern. He felt the warmth of her arms around him as she held him close.

"Zuko" she whispered softly in a beautiful bell like tone, "Zuko what happened, where's Aang?" Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to answer. He felt his heart beat for the first time as he looked upon her, his angel, his savior.

_End flashback_

Prince Zuko clutched the necklace tightly in his hand. He crossed his arms once more resting one of his hands on his chin and gazed out at the distant horizon. A thin sliver of rosy pink was just beginning to creep across the horizon of the navy blue sky.

"It's almost morning", he thought to himself, "we should arrive at the village shortly".

* * *

Katara sighed heavily as she muddled through a million thoughts of Aang. She gazed up at the fading stars. The sky was gradually lighting and was now a dark maroon with a thin band of pink lining the edge of the horizon.

"Everyone will be up soon," Katara thought to herself, "I'd better get back before they notice that I am gone". She stood up slowly brushed the snow from the back of her parka and began to make her way back to the village. As she walked along lost in her thoughts and memories, she was suddenly distracted by something shinning far off in the distance. She squinted her eyes and peered out at the sea in the direction of the light. "What is that" she asked herself in a whisper. She followed the mysterious light closely, it seemed to be moving in the direction of the village with great speed. She strained her eyes to peer through the darkness, she could just barely make out the dark outline of a ship. As her eyes adjusted on the object she could see a thin pillar of pale smoke billowing up into the maroon sky from what seemed to be some sort of smokestack. The light, she could now see, was coming from the ship's helm. It seemed to be some sort of spotlight. "Is that a Fire Navy ship", she questioned herself, "what on earth is a Fire Nation ship doing in the South Pole?"

To be continued….


	2. News

Part 2: News of the Avatar

Zuko retreated to his cabin. His mind was haunted by the inescapable memories of his past. As he entered the darkened chamber a row of candles lit up one by one slowly illuminating the room in a rich orange glow. Zuko knelt down on a mat in front of the candles and closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate. He needed to clear his mind, to focus on the task at hand. The purpose of this trip, after all, was not about him. There were more important things at stake. Zuko steadied his breath, making each inhalation flow evenly with every exhalation. The flames that lit the candles danced with every movement of air from his lungs. He focused on his connection to the flames banishing every thought or emotion that interfered with it. He was one with the element; he controlled its every movement, and was the master of its very existence. Suddenly he was interrupted by a knock at the door.The door slowly opened and a soldier cautiously entered the room. Zuko glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What", he asked impatiently

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, but I'm to inform you that we have arrived at the Southern Water tribe village."

"Good, very good", said Zuko,"now leave me."

"Yes sir", the soldier said as he exited the room.

Zuko stood from the mat and began pacing the cabin floor anxiously. He was nervous for some reason, though he would not admit the feeling to himself. He dressed himself in his formal Fire Navy uniform. He peered intently upon the reflection of himself in a nearby floor length mirror. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his scar and he turned away from his reflection in disdain. "This is not the time for weakness" he muttered to himself. He pushed his emotions aside and walked out of the cabin.

As Katara approached the village she could see that it was still very quiet. Barely anyone was awake except for a few village women who were busy preparing breakfast. Her heart beat furiously as she contemplated the meaning of the ship's arrival in the South Pole. She knew that she was probably just overreacting. The Fire Nation, after all, had been peaceful since the end of the war. However, she just couldn't shake the sense of urgency that overwhelmed her. She continued on to her own home flinging open the door and nearly jumping on top of Sokka as he slept.

"Sokka, Sokka, wake up!"

"Wha…Huh… Katara?"

"Sokka, there's a ship coming", she said, "Wake up!"

"Is it made of meat?", Sokka asked drooling.

"Meat?... Sokka snap out of it", Katara yelled as she ripped the water from a wash basin on the night stand and let it fall on his face.

"Yaaaaaaaa! What was that for?"

"For the last time Sokka, there is a Fire Nation ship coming, no actually it's probably here by now because you took so long to wake up."

"What's the big deal Katara, we're not at war anymore?"

"I don't know Sokka, it's just a weird feeling I got when I saw it coming".

"Are you kidding me", Sokka said in an annoyed tone as he pulled his shirt over his head, "you woke me up because you had a weird feeling."

"Hey", she yelled back, "how many times did you insist that me and Aang follow your stupid instincts."

"Hey, lay off Katara I'm up ain't I and besides instincts are totally different then weird feelings."

"How", Katara cried indignantly.

"Well they're reliable for one thing", he replied matter of factly.

"Oh, I'm sooo glad you've matured with age Sokka", Katara stated, rolling her eyes as she exited the hut.

Sokka chuckled to himself as he watched her leave while Momo looked up at him curiously.

"Not a word lemur", he said accusingly, "not one word."

Katara stood motionless outside the hut staring at the great Fire Nation ship that now was floating by the dock at the edge of the village. It was a massive ship, completely made of metal and was artistically decorated with various weldings of intricate design. The sail was a rich gold material which boasted proudly the deep red of the Fire Nation symbol that adorned it. It was absolutely beautiful and unlike any that she had ever seen before. The ship obviously belonged to someone of great importance. Sokka clumsily made his way out of the hut and stood beside her gazing out in the direction of the dock.

"What do you think they want Sokka" ,she asked curiously.

"I don't know", he answered honestly putting his hand to his forehead and straining his eyes to see the crew aboard the ship. Slowly the front of the ship began to lower revealing a small group of soldiers led by what seemed to be a very high ranking general. The crowd that had gathered around the dock just stood motionless staring at the group of men as they made their way from the ship to the village. Sokka smirked at the sight and then began walking in the direction of the ship. Katara's eyes widened at Sokka's reaction.

"What is it Sokka", she asked insistently, chasing after him.

"Sokka what's so funny, do you know who it is?" Sokka paid no attention to his sister. He kept walking toward the crowd.

"Sokka", she yelled as he walked away from her

Zuko looked around at the sea of faces scattered along the shore all watching him intently. He couldn't help but feel the weight of their eyes. It wasn't long ago these same faces had stared at him in fear as he threatened their very lives if they did not hand over the avatar. It was strange how things had changed and yet stayed the same. Suddenly out of the crowd a familiar young man burst forth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old fire breath himself", the man said, "what, did the Fire Nation get too dull, you had to come out here where all the excitement is", he asked sarcastically.

Zuko smirked at the man, "I see you haven't changed a bit Sokka", he said. The two shook hands.

"It's been too long Zuko", Sokka said.

"That it has", Zuko answered.

"So tell me Zuko", Sokka said pausing for a moment, "you got any imported cheeses on that ship of yours?"

"You'll have to excuse my brother", a voice came from behind the two men, "he only thinks with his stomach."

Zuko and Sokka turned to see Katara approaching them. Zuko's heart fluttered at the sight of the young woman. She was different from the girl he had seen so many times in his dreams. She had grown up now. She was tall and slender her dark hair was longer and shone like silk in the bright sunlight and her eyes sparkled as she smiled. She was absolutely breathtaking. Truly his dreams had not done her justice. Zuko came to his senses quickly.

"Katara" he said in a proper tone as he bowed his head. He gently took her hand in his and pressed his lips softly to it, "It's good to see you again."

Katara gazed at him a little surprised, "Nice to see you too Prince Zuko", she smiled.

"It's actually General now", Zukoreplied.

"General", Katara said, "really?"

"I'm not positive but isn't General a step down from Prince", Sokka asked sarcastically.

"So Zuko", Katara said as she discretely elbowed her brother in the gut, "what exactly brings you to the South Pole."

"Its very important business I'm afraid", Zuko paused, "I would rather we discuss it in private." Sokka and Katara looked at each other and then back at Zuko.

"Sure Zuko", Sokka said, "we'll go back home and talk over breakfast."

The three reached a small hut, Sokka opened the door and waved them inside.

"Welcome, welcome, make yourself at home".

Zuko bowed, "after you Katara."

"Oh my", Katara's face flushed a little, "you know Sokka you could take some lessons from Zuko here." She entered the hut. Sokka just sneered.

"That's just great, Zuko just come here with all your manners and properness and just make the rest of us look bad."

Zuko smirked at his old friend, "don't blame me for making you look bad."

"You know what I think Zuko", Soka said, "I think you're a punk."

"Come on", Zuko said laughing, "lets go eat."

"Oh no after you General", Sokka said as he mockingly bowed to Zuko.

"Pull up a chair General", Sokka said as he flopped down at the table. Katara was getting a boiling pot of tea off the stove. Zuko watched her every movement. She walked to the table and put a teacup in front of him. She was so close to him he could hardly breath.

"Would you like some tea Zuko", she asked as she turned to face him. For a moment he was unable to speak. Her eyes, those sparkling sapphires that had haunted his mind now were in front of him, looking right through him. He felt so exposed in her presence, as if she somehow knew his darkest secrets, somehow knew his most intiment thoughts.

"Um, uh tea yes, thank you", he said coming back to his senses. Katara went back to get a tray of food.

"Sorry, we didn't have much, but we weren't exactly expecting company", Katara said.

"So Zuko", Soka said already with a mouth full of food, "what's this important business all about."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where to begin", Zuko stated, "The situation is...complex." Katara and Sokka both were intrigued. "My crew and I have been on a very important mission since the end of the war."

"What's the mission", Sokka asked curiously.

"Well, we have been tracking a very important leader that disappeared after the war. He's believed to be dead but we have reason to believe otherwise", Zuko paused for a moment. He looked straight at Katara, into her eyes, those eyes filled with such pain and yet such unwavering hope, she knew who he meant he didn't even need to say it.

"Well who is it", Sokka asked obviously perplexed.

"The Avatar", Zuko stated simply.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I'm just a little confused", Katara said a hint of anger in her voice, "you have been searching for Aang since the end of the war, why are you just coming to us for help now after all this time, why keep it from us."

Zuko was a little taken aback by her outburst, "I didn't tell you right away, because I wasn't sure what we would find, what if in the end we found out that he really was dead."

"Then at least I would know what happened", Katara yelled, "instead I have been wandering around for six years wondering what happened that night and where he is and how I let him down!" A tear streamed down her face. Zuko came up beside her. He reached to her in an attempt to wipe the tear away, but she smacked his arm away. "Don't touch me Zuko!" she yelled. Zuko looked to Sokka imploringly.

"Just let her calm down she'll be fine", Sokka whispered. "Ahem" , Sokka spoke up, "Zuko what exactly makes you think that Aang is alive, I mean what proof did you find."

Zuko turned to look at Katara who now had her back to him. He sighed and turned back to Sokka, "I've seen him." Both Katara and Sokka stared at Zuko a little in shock at what he had just said.

"You've seen him", Katara said, "You've actually seen him."

"Yes I have", Zuko answered solemnly.

"Where, when, is he okay, why hasn't he come home, why hasn't he told anyone where he is."

"We found him on a deserted island in the middle of the Agni Sea a little over a month ago", he looked away from the siblings avoiding the rest of their questions.

"Zuko, what is wrong with Aang", Katara stood in front of him looking him straight in the eye. There was no use in keeping it from her, she would know the truth eventually.

"When I encountered him he was under the influence of his avatar spirit and we believe he has been that way for a long time."

"What"' Katara said, "how can that be".

"I just know what I saw", Zuko said, "and what numerous witnesses have told me; all of which leads me to the conclusion that Aang's Avatar spirit is in complete control and has been for some time".

"How did this happen", she asked almost to herself.

"When I tried to get through to him he attacked me, I fear he still thinks of me as an enemy." Katara sat down on the chair in front of Zuko in disbelief. "That's the reason I came here," Zuko continued, "I thought perhaps seeing the faces of friends would help him, maybe bring him back to reality."

"Katara you've brought him back from that state before", Sokka chimed in.

"Yeah, but Sokka, she said, " if he has been like this since the end of the war, whose to say that's even possible."

"I wonder what could have happened to set him off", Sokka asked.

"Whatever it was, it must have been horrible", Katara said sadly.

"So", Zuko sighed, will you come with me to the island?"

"For Aang anything", Katara replied.

"Definitely count me in", Sokka said.

"Good", Zuko said "We set sail in the morning."

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Zuko stood proudly on the deck of his ship, ordering his crew about. The men scurried here and there preparing to set sail for the mysterious island.

"General Zuko", a soldier said, "our passengers have arrived."

"Good", Zuko replied, "help bring their bags on board and show them to their cabin."

Zuko looked over in the direction of the dock, a soldier was helping Katara on deck. She was smiling and her eyes shone like sapphires as the gentle sea breeze moved through her hair. Zuko felt the air suddenly get caught in his throat and his heart begin to race. As he watched her it seemed almost as if the rest of the crew had disappeared, he could not see them or hear them, only her, her angelic face her laugh, her voice.

"Zuko", Zuko", he suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and snapped back to reality, "General Zuko". He straightened up quickly and turned around to see a soldier standing next to him.

"What is it", Zuko asked impatiently.

"We are ready to set sail, the crew is just awaiting your orders."

"Everyone is on board", Zuko asked. The soldier nodded.

"Alright, tell the captain to raise anchor", Zuko ordered. He then came down on the deck to where Sokka and Katara stood looking back at their village. He cleared his throat to get their attention. The two turned to face him.

"I'm glad you both decided to come."

"Like there was any other choice", Katara smiled.

To Be continued 

This was just a transitional chapter, I had to get the characters from point A to point B, so forgive me if it was a little boring. The next chapter will begin to get more interesting and mysterious as the characters get closer to the island and the truth behind Aangs disappearence.


	3. Journey to the Avatar's Island

Part 3 Journey to the Avatar's Island

_A few weeks into the journey_

Katara leaned over the railing of the great metal ship gazing out into the clear blue water of the Agni Sea. The soft rolling waves glistened in the bright sunlight and the warm gentle breeze blew through her dark hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air It had been so long since she had been away from home. It felt nice to take in a change of scenery even if the reasons were less than agreeable. She thought back to the many days she had spent with Aang and Sokka flying high above the clouds aboard Appa. How free she had felt then, so completely happy and free. Katara frowned as her thoughts once again descended upon the Avatar. He was out there somewhere, alone. She could not escape the total feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her at the thought of this. If only she had kept searching for him, if only she had not lost hope so easily, perhaps she could have prevented all of this. She sighed deeply as she turned to face the deck of the ship. Sokka was on the other side helping one of the soldiers adjust the mast. She moved her eyes to the helm. Zuko stood at the railing looking out into the distance, with a far off look across his face. He looked as if he were in deep thought. Katara was intrigued.

"What do you think Momo," she asked the little lemur that was now presently sitting upon her shoulder. Momo just squeaked in response. As Katara carefully made her way up to the helm she found that Zuko had withdrawn into the navigation room. She silently slipped in without a word.

Zuko stood bent over a table that was filled with map, he was studying them intensely. Katara silently moved closer to the map and to Zuko.

"Which island is it that Aang is on," she asked curiously gazing at the map. Zuko stood up quickly, completely taken off guard by the sound of Katara's lovely voice. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye almost as if he were afraid to look directly at her.

"It's this one here," he said softly pointing to a spot on the map. Katara bent over to get a closer look, but there was nothing but a jotted symbol in the area where Zuko had pointed. Katara looked up at him a little confused.

"Zuko...there is nothing there?" Zuko turned away from her and gazed out of the window of navigation room.

"That's because technically...it doesn't exist," he answered.

"Zuko I don't understand, what do you mean it doesn't exist," she asked quizzically.

Zuko turned to face her again, "I think there is someone I would like you to meet," he said.

* * *

Zuko led Katara and Sokka down a narrow corridor in the very bowels of the ship.

"What is this all about Zuko," Sokka asked curiously.

"The man that I am about to introduce you both to is an old Fire Nation Monk," Zuko explained as he led them, "Monk Basho; he is absolutely obsessed with Avatar legend and lore. He has studied every ancient text ever written about the Avatar over the course of his lifetime. I chose him to help on my mission because of his expertise." When the three reached the door of the cabin Zuko turned suddenly to face them. "I must warn you though, he is a bit……eccentric." With that Zuko knocked upon the door. The door suddenly flung open revealing a short old man, with a long white beard. His robes were somewhat disheveled and he wore a very thick pair of glasses. He reached up to adjust them on his nose.

"General Zuko," the old man hissed, "I've got a lot of work to do you know, the avatar can't find himself."

"Monk Basho," Zuko interrupted, "I wish to be updated on the progress you are making." The old man sighed and waved them in.

"Fine, come in, come in." Katara and Sokka entered slowly followed by Zuko. The room was stacked to the ceiling with multiple books and scrolls. Papers scribbled on in some unreadable language lay scattered about the floor and desk and only a single candle lit the room. "I do apologize for the mess," the old man said, "but you see I was not expecting guests," he stared straight at Zuko with a look of utter contempt as he spoke. "Well General, what matter would you like to be updated on?"

"Actually," Zuko said, "these two are new to the mission so I would like it if you could answer any and all of their questions."

"Fine," the monk sighed. He turned and stared at Katara, "well, do you have a question?"

"Oh, uh...well, Zuko said something about an island that doesn't exist," Katara stuttered. Monk Basho turned and looked to Zuko in disbelief.

"You've told her of the island, have you told the rest of the crew as well?"

"These two are close friends of the Avatar Monk Basho," Zuko replied, "they will be privileged to the same information as I."

"Very well," Basho answered rather annoyed. "The island, my dear, exists, it's as real as you and me, you can walk on its beaches as you can walk on the deck of this very ship, but I ask you girl, how did this ship come to be?"

Katara was confused for a moment, "Um, well...a shipbuilder built it...I guess."

"Correct," Basho exclaimed. "But the shipbuilder did not merely build the ship," the monk went on, " he conceived of the idea of the ship, laid the plans for the ship, piece by piece he created the ship and he is master of every aspect of the ship's capabilities, if it were not for the ship builder the ship would never even exist. Is the ship not an extension of the ship builder's very mind?"

"Okay I'm lost," Sokka said.

"Not surprising," the monk answered, "allow me to simplify it for you boy, you see the island, though real, is a mere notion of the Avatar, it exists because he wills it to exist. Think, just think, this world, every single part of it the stones the trees, the very stars above, consist of four elements, earth, air, water, and fire."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka interrupted again, "so what your telling me is that a tree has all four elements in it, earth, fire all of it? Come on!"

"Boy, when a tree grows it grows out of the earth, it takes water from the rain, it needs sunlight which is equal to fire and it breaths the air just like you or I. Why if this young water bender here concentrated hard enough she would be able to control a tree. So what could possibly hold back the Avatar?"

"So what you believe is that this island was created by Aang," Katara questioned.

"Not only was it created by the Avatar," Basho responded, "but every aspect of it, the plants, the ocean tides around it, even the weather patterns are completely controlled by the Avatar as well."

"Of that I am a witness," Zuko stated confidently

Katara's eyes widened, "how is this possible; how is any of this possible?"

"Next question please," the old man demanded.

"Monk Basho, why is it that Aang's Avatar spirit is in control of him," Katara asked pointedly.

"That, my dear, is hard to say," he answered as he leafed through a dusty old book, "from my reading the Avatar spirit is a sort of defense mechanism, activated in times of peril, either to the Avatar himself, or those around him. But never has it been documented to have been in control for so long. What I suspect is that the spirit must have been set off initially to protect him during the great battle of the elements, and for some reason, which I cannot say, the Avatar merely retreated into himself allowing the spirit to completely take over."

"So what you're saying is that he just gave up," Katara said, "I'm sorry I just don't believe that, I can't believe that it just doesn't make sense, I mean, why would he just give up after all that he's fought for."

"Believe what you will girl, it will not change the truth, it's a curious thing though," the monk said almost to himself, "holding on to that strange charm... one would think that the Avatar would relinquish all his worldly possessions if he desired to forget his past."

"Charm," Katara asked curiously, "what charm?"

"Why my dear," the monk said innocently, "the charm that the good General found on the island, dropped by the Avatar in the midst of their squabble."

Katara turned to face Zuko. He was looking away from her with a guilt-ridden expression across his face.

"Zuko, what is he talking about," she asked. Zuko did not answer her, and refused to look her in the eye. "Zuko, tell me what is this charm that he is talking about", she pleaded, "please... it could be important, it could be a clue as to what happened, why Aang disappeared!"

Without a word Zuko reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the necklace that belonged to her, dangling it in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar piece of jewelry. She reached up and gently grasped it in her hand almost afraid to touch it.

"This is my…how did you…I lost this during the great battle, I don't understand, how did it end up on that island with Aang?" She looked up at Zuko once more with a hurt look in her eyes, "why would you keep this from me?"

Zuko could not look at her, and he could not even answer her. How could he possibly explain? Originally the necklace had been a clue to helping the Avatar, it was what had led him to the South Pole in the first place; but now having the necklace with him, keeping it next to his heart, made him feel somehow close to her. It was selfish to keep it to himself he knew this and he had no excuses for doing as he did.

"Just forget it," Katara said, "Monk Basho, I thank you for being so helpful, Sokka, I'll be in my cabin." She quickly exited, pushing past Zuko without even a glance.

"Hey Katara wait up," Sokka called after her as he quickly followed. Zuko felt as if a dagger had been plunged into his chest, and immediately his frustration was directed toward the monk. He grabbed the old man violently by the robes and slammed him up against the wall of the cabin.

"Make a fool of me again monk and so help me I'll…"

"You'll what good general," Basho interrupted in an almost sinister tone, "destroy me, you don't have it in you Zuko, it's not in your blood."

Zuko dropped the man and left the room.

"As always it's been a pleasure General," Basho called after him.

* * *

Katara lay for hours in her bunk staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Aang, going over and over again in her mind all that the monk had said. She had never known Aang to give up on anything easily. What could possibly have happened that would cause him to give up on his life, his friends, the world? What could have caused him to loose hope? Katara held up her old necklace and dangled it in front of her.

"None of this is making any sense," she thought to herself. She sat up and tied the necklace around her neck, "I've got to get out of this room," Katara made her way to the deck of the ship. It was a crystal clear night and she could see every star twinkling brightly overhead. She walked to the side of the ship, leaning over the edge and gazing into the dark rolling waves. Her heart grew heavy with guilt as she thought of Aang. She had let him down, broken every promise she had ever made to him. Aang needed her and she wasn't there. How could she ever forgive herself for failing him? Suddenly Momo appeared in front of her and pulled at her sleeve.

"Oh Momo," she sighed, "what are you doing up?" The little lemur just stared up at her tilting his head to one side. Katara smiled weakly as she reached down and pat him gently on the head. "You always make me smile boy," she sighed, "just like Aang." She leaned over resting her head upon the railing and gazed into the dark waves as they gently swayed to and fro. Her heart grew heavy as she thought about her best friend. Suddenly Momo got up and ran out from under her hand. Startled, Katara stood up and turned in the direction that the little creature had gone.

"Momo," she called as she peered into the darkness. The lemur was headed toward a dark figure of a man that was standing a few feet ahead of her. Momo jumped up onto the railing in front of the man who then reached out and stroked the creature behind the ears.

"Zuko," she questioned as she peered into the darkness.

"Good evening Katara," he replied softly without looking up from Momo.

"I see Momo has taken a liking to you," she said.

"Do you think so," he smiled looking over at her. He noticed the necklace around her neck and he quickly looked away.

"Listen," she said, "about earlier...I mean there was no need for me to get so angry at you, I just…"

"Don't apologize to me Katara," Zuko interrupted, "there's no need."

"I just want you to understand," Katara continued, " every since I found out about Aang...I'm just so confused, I mean I just don't know how to feel." She gazed up at the stars once more, "I just get so frustrated and I…"

"It's okay Katara," Zuko interrupted

"No it's not okay," Katara replied abruptly. She turned to Zuko, "I should be more greatful...you are the one who found Aang to begin with...you didn't give up on him...like..."Katara paused gazing into the dark rolling waves. "Zuko, can I ask you something?" Zuko turned to her and nodded.

"Why did you keep searching for Aang," she sighed, "I mean after everyone else stopped?" Zuko looked into her eyes; he could see that she was filled with guilt. He turned away from her and gazed out at the far off horizon.

"In truth," he paused, "I kept searching for...you." Katara turned to him wide eyed.

"For me...but why," she questioned.

"You were in such pain when he disappeared, I couldn't bare to see you like that." He gazed at Katara longingly, "after all that you've done for me...it was my only choice" He turned to her putting his hand on her face, you saved my life Katara...I would do anything for you."

"Zuko," she paused, "I don't know what to say I…," but before Katara could finish Zuko leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Suddenly out of nowhere a bolt of lightning streaked across the night sky followed by a deep rumbling in the heavens above. Katara and Zuko instantly turned to the horizon. They could see masses of dark and threatening clouds that now loomed ominously overhead.

"That's strange," Katara said, the sky was just so clear.

"It's not strange," Zuko replied in a serious tone, "it's a warning." Just then the look out man began to ring the warning bell.

"HURRICANE," the look out yelled, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Zuko ran to the helm followed by Katara. Already the wind had picked up and was blowing violently. A heavy rain had begun to fall and the waves had grown to massive heights.

"How does it look captain," Zuko questioned as he approached the helm.

"Not good I'm afraid general, this storm is huge...there is no way to avoid it," the captain replied dismally.

"Has there been any mention of land on the horizon," Zuko asked.

"No word general, but I doubt that the look out will be able to see anything in this."

"Keep her steady captain; we're riding out this storm!"

"Yes sir," the captain replied as he saluted.

Zuko made his way to the lookout, "Keep your eyes on the horizon soldier," he yelled, "land should be close!"

The soldier saluted in response and then resumed his task.

The men scrambled back and forth on the deck rapidly tying back the sails and securing the rigging all the while being tossed from side to side and pummeled by violent waves as they crashed on top of the vessel. Sokka was helping a group of soldiers to secure one of the many sails. As they pulled the rope with all their might a gigantic wave suddenly appeared on the starboard side.

"Sokka," Katara cried, "LOOK OUT!" But before Sokka or the other men could react the wave was crashing down upon them. Katara quickly jumped in front of them gaining control of the wave. With all her might she pushed it back away from the ship. The task was difficult, taking up almost all of her energy and concentration. It was almost as if the element was fighting against her.

"Katara, Katara," someone shouted in her direction, she could barely hear them she had to focus, "Katara look out!"

Her eyes widened but it was too late, a second wave came from the opposite side of her, catching her off guard and knocking her overboard.

To Be Continued……………


	4. Shipwrecked

Chapter 4 Shipwrecked

_Zuko's dream sequence_

* * *

Zuko slowly made his way through the burning rubble of the Fire Palace. The once great capitol of the Fire Nation and his beloved home now was nothing more than a burning heap of debris. He slowly knelt down and dipped his hand into the ashes letting it run through his fingers and disappear into the wind. Suddenly he felt a hand fall gently upon his shoulder. He turned slowly to see his uncle Iroh standing solemnly beside him. His clothes were torn and burned in some places and his pale white face was battered and bruised. Zuko's heart sank at the sight of his uncle. He reached up and attempted to grasp the hand that lay upon his shoulder but as he did so his hand passed through Iroh's never touching flesh. Zuko gazed up at his uncle, his eyes filling with tears.

"Time," Iroh sighed, his voice sounded as soft as the gentle breeze, "running out."

The old man slowly raised his arm and pointed past Zuko. Zuko quickly turned in the direction of Iroh's pointing hand. Suddenly he found himself on a cliff and Katara stood at the very edge with her back to him. Zuko's heart froze at the sight of her.

"Katara," he called out but she would not answer, "Katara!" A gentle breeze began to blow through her beautiful auburn hair she glanced back for a moment and then without warning she stepped forward disappearing from his sight.

"Noooo," Zuko screamed as he ran to the edge in an attempt to save her, "KATARA!" But as he got to the cliff's edge he was met by a pair of emotionless glowing eyes as the avatar slowly rose from out of thin air to meet him face to face.

_End dream sequence_

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and gazed up at the clear blue sky. His body felt heavy and his head was throbbing. He reached up and rubbed his eyes and felt that his forehead was wet. He brought his hand back quickly only to find that his fingers were covered in blood. Zuko sat up quickly and crawled to the ocean's edge. He gazed into the clear water to see his reflection. His forehead was marred by a deep and ugly gash and he winced at the sight of it. He then tore a piece of cloth from his shirt sleeve and pressed it to the injury in order to stop the bleeding. As he gazed out into the ocean he could see the remnants of his ship, swaying to and fro with the tide. Zuko fell to his knees as the events of the night before flashed through his mind.

"Katara," he almost sobbed, "this is all my fault." As he clenched his fists smoke slowly began to rise from them.

"AHHHHHH, Avatar," he screamed as he leapt to his feet, "we came here to HELP YOU, if she's hurt I'll kill you myself!" With that Zuko shot flames into the air.

"Now, now general, is that how you speak about all your comrades."

Zuko turned too see Monk Basho approaching him. "What do you know old man?"

"What do I know, oh good general," the monk said slyly, "I know that all of this," he motioned abruptly to the shipwreck, "the destruction of your ship, the loss of your crew, the loss of your friends, all of it, is your fault! You underestimated him, I warned you this would happen, I told you that he couldn't be saved!"

Zuko turned from him angrily, "I don't need this from you right now monk." He began to walk away from Basho.

"Whatever hope you had left General, now lies with your friends at the bottom of the sea." Zuko's eyes widened at the monk's harsh words. He turned quickly, ran toward Basho and violently grabbed him by the throat.

"It might be in your best interest monk, to keep your comments to yourself." Zuko threw the old man to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Basho scrambled to his feet clutching his throat as he shot a hateful look in Zuko's direction.

"You are a fool Zuko, a worthless fool, and you are gravely mistaken if you still believe that this frivolous pursuit of the Avatar can result in anything but tragedy, is all of this not proof enough for you!" Zuko turned from the monk. All he could think about was Katara, her angelic face, her deep blue eyes. His heart ached at the thought of her being hurt or worse but even more so because he knew deep down that the monk's words were true, this was his fault. He brought her here, after all, in hopes that her presence would somehow save the Avatar. Had he been so wrong, had his judgment been so off? No, he had to think positive.

"She has to be here," Zuko muttered to himself. If he and Monk Basho had washed up on shore there was bound to be others.

"Monk," Zuko called out without turning around, "I'm going to search for survivors, stay here if you wish." With that Zuko began walking up the beach.

* * *

"Hey Momo, would you bring me the stupid coconut already," Sokka cried impatiently as he peered up at the little creature that was sitting upon the highest branches of a palm tree. The lemur ignored his cries and continued in his attempts to open the coconut by repeatedly bashing it against the trunk of the tree. Sokka sighed heavily in aggravation as he slumped down at the base of the tree.

"There is no way you can open that thing without my help Momo," he called up as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly without warning Momo dropped the coconut to the ground, hitting Sokka in the head and inadvertently splitting it wide open to expose the fruit inside. The lemur glided down from the tree and picked up the halves of the freshly split fruit, he then offered one half to Sokka. "Gee thanks," Sokka said sarcastically as he rubbed the fresh bruise that now graced the crown of his head. He took the coconut half from Momo and began drinking its juice. As he ate, he sat silently gazing out to sea.

"Come on Momo," Sokka said suddenly as he stood up preparing to leave, "we can't hang around here forever; Katara and Zuko are stranded around here somewhere we should start looking for them." Momo squeaked in response and immediately began trying with all his might to drag his coconut half along with him. "Momo," Sokka chuckled as he watched the little lemur struggle, "there are plenty of other coconuts around just leave it here, when we are hungry we'll get another one." Momo sighed looking at the coconut sadly. "Oh brother," Sokka sighed.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Sokka caught a glimpse of something floating in the water not too far away from where he was standing. He turned and gazed out to sea in the direction of the unknown object.

"What is that," he muttered to himself as he began to walk toward the object. As he got closer he could see that it was a wooden chest. "This must be from the ship," he exclaimed excitedly, "hey Momo, forget the coconuts we're about to eat like kings." Sokka pulled the heavy chest ashore as Momo excitedly danced and jumped around him. "Yeah, you're a real big help let me tell ya Momo," Sokka said sarcastically as he pulled the case forward with all his might. As soon as Sokka had it on shore he knelt down in front of it as if it were an alter and began chanting, "imported cheeses, cured meats, dried fruits, sea biscuits." Sokka's eyes glazed over at the thought of all the delicious foods that the chest contained. He then reached down and yanked up on the lid of the chest, but to no avail, the lid did not budge. Sokka paused, "maybe if I just pull a little harder, URGH." Once again the lid did not move. Sokka sighed, "Okay let's try something else." Sokka got up, walked over to a group of bushes and broke off a long and narrow stick. "Let me see here," he muttered as he knelt in front of the chest once more. He gently wedged the stick in between the lid and the body of the chest. He then put all his weight on the opposite end of the stick in an attempt to pry the box open. "Come on," he yelled, "OPEN."

"SNAP," the stick suddenly broke right in half.

"Ah Man," Sokka said as he crossed his arms. He quickly looked around for something else he could use to open the chest, "Ah hah!" He reached for a large rock and began smashing the lid with it in an attempt to break it open, but all he managed to do was put a few scratches on it. "What the… what the heck is this thing made out of anyway." Momo came up next to the chest and began sniffing at it. "Sorry boy I tried, but there is just no way into that thing." Sokka said remorsefully.

"Sokka, is that you," a voice called in the distance. Sokka turned around and gazed down the beach in the direction of the voice. He could see Zuko heading towards him followed by Monk Basho.

"Zuko," Sokka answered, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one here, I was starting to worry."

"My chest of books," cried Monk Basho joyfully running over to the box that Sokka had found, "you found my books!"

"Books," Sokka questioned, "you mean that's not food."

"Food," the monk laughed, "heavens no this is so much more important then food, this is my life's work."

Sokka just sighed rubbing the temples of his forehead in aggravation.

Zuko looked around carefully, "I take it Katara isn't with you."

"No," Sokka sighed remorsefully, "the last time I saw her she was trying to hold that wave off; obviously it didn't turn out that well," he said as he raised his arms to the island.

Zuko sighed heavily, "she went overboard just before the ship capsized," he said softly as he gazed out into the distant horizon.

"Well she's gotta be on the island," Sokka stated confidently, "I mean if we survived Katara definitely survived." Zuko glanced at him with a disbelieving look.

"She's a master water bender Zuko," Sokka insisted, "I think she could handle a few waves."

"You don't understand Sokka," Zuko interrupted, "these weren't just any waves--these waves were being controlled; you saw how difficult it was for her to hold them off!"

"Controlled," Sokka questioned.

"Yes boy," the monk interrupted, "by the Avatar; you are an oaf aren't you!" Sokka just glared at him.

"Alright, just wait a minute," Sokka said annoyed and obviously confused, "you're telling me that Aang was responsible for the big gigantic waves, what did he conjure up the whole hurricane too?" Zuko and Basho just stared at him.

"Okay this is crazy," Sokka said, "This is all just crazy."

"Boy, were you even listening when I explained to you about this place?" Sokka shot the monk a look of contempt.

"Enough monk," Zuko ordered.

"Why," Sokka shouted, "explain it to me, why would Aang attack us with that storm; why would he intentionally try to hurt Katara like that, it just doesn't make any sense." Zuko only looked down and away from Sokka. All he could think about was Katara. If she was hurt it would be all his fault for bringing her in the first place. He should have known that this would happen. He should have tried harder to prevent it. Sokka noticed Zuko's guilt ridden expression immediately. He then turned from Zuko and started walking away. "Are you gonna help me find her or not," he yelled. Zuko looked up at Sokka who had turned to face him and was awaiting an answer. Zuko nodded and both young men began their search.

* * *

Katara woke up on the other side of the island. She squinted her eyes as she strained to focus her eyesight in the bright sunlight. Her head ached. She could vaguely hear the waves crashing on the beach and birds calling overhead. She closed her eyes again and reached her hands to her aching head. Suddenly she felt the sun become blocked. She opened her eyes once more. She could just make out the outline of a shadowy figure that was standing over her. "Sokka," she moaned. She slowly began to sit up but as soon as she did so her head began to spin and she passed out.

_Katara's Dream Sequence_

* * *

Katara stood on the deck of the ship looking out at the violent sea. High above in the stormy clouds she could see a bright ball of light with Aang at its center. He gracefully moved the dark clouds into perfect alignment around the ship, sending them forth like soldiers to a battle. Then with fluid like motion he raised his arms, commanding the waves to rise to awesome heights. They violently struck the ship tossing it about like a lotus petal upon the sea. The men of the ship scurried about to and fro trying desperately to avoid them and holding on for dear life when they couldn't. All Katara could focus on was Aang; lost behind those emotionless glowing eyes. She stumbled to the edge of the ship crying out his name, "Aang….Aang," but her voice was drowned out by the wind and waves. "Aang, please, don't do this, let me help you!" Suddenly a wave came forth striking her from behind, "AANG!"

_End Dream Sequence._

* * *

Katara awoke with a start. She quickly sat up. She was out of breath, her forehead drenched in sweat and the horrible dream was still fresh in her mind. She quickly collected her thoughts, vaguely remembering the events of the night before. She silently gazed around at her surroundings to get an idea of where she was. She found herself in a beautiful forest. She noticed the remnants of a campfire that were left nearby. It had long been left burnt out with only a few ashes and pieces of charred drift wood that remained. She was covered with a blanket but no one was in sight. As she removed the blanket she realized that her arm was neatly wrapped in bandages.

"Where is everyone," she thought to herself assuming that Sokka and Zuko must have found her and taken care of her. "Why didn't they wake me?" Suddenly she felt her stomach begin to rumble. "Oh," she groaned as she grasped her stomach with her hand, "I'm so hungry." She quickly glanced around the campsite for something to eat. Not to far from the campfire she discovered a small cloth laid out with an assortment of freshly picked nuts and fruits. Her eyes lit up at the site of it. She quickly made her way over to the collection of food and ate a fair amount of it. "I'm surprised Sokka even left me any at all," she thought to herself, "usually if I sleep in later than him I'm out of luck. She got the strange feeling as she ate that she was being watched. She sat up and looked around as a light breeze began to blow through her hair. "It's too quiet in these woods," she muttered to herself getting a little uncomfortable, "I really wish that Zuko and Sokka didn't leave me here alone."

She stood up and looked around. "Well I don't want to just sit here." She began walking. "Sokka," she called, "Zuko." No answer. "Maybe they're down by the beach looking for the rest of the crew," she thought to herself. She paused for a moment looking around in confusion, "wait...which way is the beach?" Katara sighed in frustration, "great, now what am I supposed to do!" Suddenly Katara's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the brush just behind her. She quickly turned to see the leaves of the bushes moving.

"Sokka," she questioned, but once again there was no answer. She slowly walked over to the bushes. She paused when she distinctly heard the sound of breaking twigs just on the other side. Her heart beat furiously as she cautiously moved forward. Slowly she reached up and moved the branches out of the way to peak through the wall of leaves. As she peered through the branches she came face to face with a giant set of teeth that seemed to be coming straight for her. Katara screamed and jumped backward out of the way just as the giant creature devoured the entire bush that was in front of her and began munching away at it. Katara sighed in relief. She then looked up and to her astonishment she immediately recognized the great monster. She stared at the beast in amazement.

"Oh my gosh!….Appa?" She got up and ran over to him. "Appa, boy is that really you?" The bison sniffed at her curiously and then knocked her over and began licking her face. "Appa stop," she laughed pushing him away. She got up and petted the old beast on the head. "Well you haven't changed a bit have you boy," she smiled. It almost seemed like old times again. The only difference was Aang was missing. Katara frowned as she remembered, "Aang," she sighed, "Appa, you know where he is don't you boy?" Appa groaned in response and snorted. He then leaned down allowing her to climb atop his back. "Alright boy," she said patting him on the head as she took the reigns, "you know the way, lets go."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka walked the beach, carefully searching for any signs of Katara. Monk Basho slithered along behind them dragging with him is wooden chest filled with books. Zuko was quiet, all the while thinking of Katara. He thought back to their brief moment together on the deck of the ship, holding her in his arms, kissing her sweet lips. He sighed heavily, she had to be alright, she just had to be. He didn't know what he would do if any harm had come to her. Zuko glanced over at Sokka. He had a determined look upon his face, but he could see in his eyes that he was truly worried for his sister.

"Excuse me," cried the old man from behind them, "I don't mean to be a bother, but seeing as how I am being forced to such unbearable labor, do you think we might take a small break." Zuko and Sokka turned to the monk who was struggling with his chest of books.

Zuko looked at him annoyed, "you're still carrying those books around!"

Sokka nudged Zuko in the elbow, "It looks like you owe me lunch when we get off this island eh fire boy."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "a bet's a bet."

"It would be rather helpful," the monk interrupted, "if someone could perhaps carry my things for me." Zuko glanced at Sokka.

"Uh-uh, don't look at me," Sokka replied.

Zuko turned back to Monk Basho, "why don't you just stay here while we look for Katara, you're only slowing us down anyway."

The monk flopped down on the sand underneath a palm tree and opened up one of his books, "A fine idea General." Zuko and Sokka turned away and continued on down the beach.

"Finally," Sokka exclaimed, "If I had to hear him complain one more time, I swear."

Zuko just stared at his friend, "Sokka are you serious?"

"Hey," Sokka said defensively, "I don't complain……I'm just very open about how I feel about things…………mostly when they annoy me." Zuko just shook his head. Momo was far ahead of them and was stopped, seemingly sniffing at something in the sand. Zuko strained his eyes to see what the lemur was up to. As they got closer they realized that Momo was sitting in an indentation in the sand. "Look," Zuko pointed out. Sokka kneeled down to get a closer look. "Someone was laying here," he said.

"There are some footprints," Zuko said, "at least we know she's able to walk." Sokka studied the prints closer, seemingly growing worried.

"No." he said shaking his head, "these prints are too large to be Katara's, and look here Zuko, this print here is from someone kneeling." Sokka paused for a moment as if pondering his findings, "I think someone might have picked her up and carried her off, by the looks of it I'd say they went off into the woods," he pointed along the path that the footprints followed.

Zuko stared off into the trees. He knelt down and placed his hand over one of the footprints. "Too large to be Katara's," Sokka's words echoed in his head.

"What are you thinking about Zuko," Sokka asked curiously as he stood up. Zuko turned and looked up towards Sokka.

"I'm thinking that the Avatar has found Katara already." Sokka sighed running his hand over his head as he looked off into the woods. A serious expression covered his face.

"In spite of everything that's happened Zuko, I really don't think that Aang would hurt Katara," Sokka paused glancing over at Zuko, "I mean if I'm right and he did carry her off, obviously he was trying to help her."

"Sokka, I'm not sure that you…."

"You don't understand," Sokka interrupted before Zuko even had the chance to finish, "Aang cares about Katara, he always has, the two of them share some kind of a bond that's stronger than anything; a connection like that doesn't just disappear no matter what goes wrong. And if there is anyone who can get Aang to remember who he is, it's Katara." Zuko was taken aback by the determination in Sokka's voice and the serious look that he now displayed.

"You really do believe that," Zuko asked.

"Without a doubt", Sokka replied. He paused glancing at his old friend, "don't get me wrong Zuko," he said, "I get what you witnessed with Aang and I'm not saying that I don't believe you but I also know what I witnessed in the four years that I traveled with Aang and Katara." Sokka sighed heavily as he thought of his lost friend, "in all that time Aang went through hell but Katara was always right there to get him through it," he paused, "the only difference between then and now is that Katara just took a little longer to get here." Zuko turned away from Sokka and gazed out to sea.

"Katara", he thought to himself. He loved her so much that he almost found it hard to breath and yet somehow, he knew, she was slipping away from him and his heart was breaking.

"Come on," Sokka called as he disappeared behind the trees, "time's running out, it's not gonna be daylight forever." Zuko slowly turned and followed Sokka.

To be continued...


	5. The Spirit's Playground

Chapter 5 The Spirit's Playground

Monk Basho stood in the spot where the others had left him, frantically etching pictographs in the sand. He muttered to himself incoherently as he leafed excitedly through one of his old books.

"Eureka," he exclaimed as he continued in his drawing, "of course, of course, how could I not see it before, it's so obvious!" Suddenly a wave rolled ashore washing part of his work away.

"No, no, get away you infernal element, he screamed. He quickly shot a blast of fire in the direction of the wave immediately drying up the beach, but instead of preserving his work he had melted the sand into glass.

"No, no, no," he cried. He sighed, dropping to his knees. "Why must the elements always work against me," he paused looking at the newly formed glass, "even my own."

* * *

Appa slowly made his way through the thick brush and tall palm trees with Katara at the reigns. She peered into the distance all the while thinking of the days she had spent with Aang doing just this; riding atop the giant bison, on their mission to save the world. She sighed and lay back upon Appa's head, gazing up through the forest canopy. The sunlight sparkled through every now and then gently warming her olive toned skin. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Aang. She reached her hand to the charm that hung loosely around her neck, twirling it between her fingers. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again but at the same time she was afraid; so afraid of what she might find. What if what Zuko had said had been true, what if he saw her as an enemy. How could she possibly defend herself alone? No, she would not think that way. He had to recognize her, somehow. He was the same person after all, somewhere. But what if after all these years he was so far gone that there was no coming back. Katara's heart sank with this thought. She closed her eyes tightly allowing a single tear to escape and roll down her cheek.

"Please don't let it be too late," she whispered, "I need you Aang."

Suddenly a strong wind began to blow through the trees and Appa groaned deeply beneath her coming to a sudden halt. She opened her eyes immediately and sat up. "Appa what's the matter boy." She gazed around at the surrounding trees but could see nothing suspicious.

"Come on boy, yip yip." Once again Appa groaned and refused to move. "Okay boy, she said patting him on the head, "we can take a break." She jumped to the ground and began to look around. She could hear water moving from not to far away. She slowly began to walk in the direction of to noise.

"Appa", she said turning back, stay here……Appa?" Appa was gone. "Appa," she called, "Appa where are you?" Suddenly Katara heard a splash in the water behind her followed by the echo of laughter. She quickly turned around. She ran to the bushes peering through to discover a crystal clear pond. The water sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight but it was as still as glass and not a single person was in sight of it. Katara gazed at the pond in confusion, "I could have sworn I heard…"She walked over to the pond knelt down beside it staring at her reflection. She dipped her hands into the water and lifted it to her face. It was cool and soothing. She sighed, "Maybe I'm just tired."

She gazed around at her surroundings they seemed oddly familiar for some reason. Suddenly the wind began to blow, as it did a large vine swung down from a tree that was growing alongside the pond. As Katara watched the vine swinging back and forth she suddenly recalled a brief stop that the trio had made in their many travels, to an earth bending island not too far from Kyoshi.

"What a beautiful day that was," she sighed. It had been so hot that they had decided to take a break from flying and practicing and to just relax for a change. They ended up going swimming in a small pond that they had discovered on the island. Aang and Sokka took turns swinging from the vines in the trees and diving into the cool water while Katara lay out on the shore watching the two. She chuckled to herself when she remembered how aggravated Sokka had gotten because Aang had used his air bending to do all kinds of stunts and all he could do was swing and fall. "Wow," she sighed, "This almost looks exactly like that pond."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka continued on their search for Katara when they suddenly stumbled across the abandoned campsite that she had left only hours before.

"What exactly is all this," Sokka questioned.

"I'm not sure Sokka but it kind of looks like a campsite," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Oh very funny," Sokka said, "I see how it is; I'll have you know that you are messing with the Prince of sarcasm here."

"I'm not exactly sure Sokka," Zuko questioned him, "but isn't Prince a step down from King."

"Oh you know what Zuko," he retaliated, "I said it once and I'll say it again you are a punk."

Zuko smiled at his friend, he loved to get under his skin. Nothing in the world was funnier then Sokka annoyed.

"Seriously though, Zuko, doesn't it seem a bit strange." The two inspected the site carefully. Whoever set this up took their time, look how neat everything is, not even Katara is this neat. The campfire stones are perfectly aligned. Look it's like a flawless circle." Zuko just looked around at the things that Sokka mentioned, obviously not getting the significance.

"Well the footprints are the strangest of all," Sokka stated going back over to the trail. "Look, these are the ones we followed here they lead all the way up to this point, right."

"Right," Zuko agreed.

"It looks like he laid Katara down right here," he motioned to the place where the blanket was, "he walks this way, shuffles around a bit over here," Sokka pointed to the campfire. He paused scratching his head as he studied the prints.

"Then what Sokka," Zuko asked curiously.

"Then what nothing," Sokka said sounding frustrated.

"What," Zuko asked, "What do you mean, then what nothing?"

"I mean they lead here and then nothing, these prints go nowhere they just stop, he shuffles around a bit by the fire and then poof he disappears."

"Sokka that makes no sense," Zuko said.

"I didn't say that it made any sense," Sokka said in an annoyed tone.

"What about these," Zuko asked.

"What," Sokka asked.

"These other prints leading in the other direction," Zuko stated pointing out a trail that started near the blanket.Sokka quickly came up next to Zuko to see what he was talking about. He kneeled down closely.

"Congratulations Zuko, you just found Katara; looks like she went that way," he said pointing, "lets go."

"Wait general wait," a familiar voice came from behind them in the distance. The two turned to see Monk Basho running after them in the distance.

"Oh great, look whose back," Sokka sighed as he slapped himself in the face. The monk had made a bag out of palm leaves and was carrying a few of his books with him over his shoulder.

"General," he cried, almost out of breath when he finally reached them, "I have some very valuable information, I cannot allow you to go on any further without me."

"Very well," Zuko said, "Lets go." They began to follow Katara's trail. Sokka was intently following the prints as they walked along, when suddenly they came across a group of bushes that seemed to be eaten. "Well Sokka what do you make of this," Zuko asked him.

"I don't know why," Sokka said, "but this seems strangely familiar to me."

"What are you hungry," Zuko asked.

"Ha ha," Sokka said, "No it's something about large half eaten plants that just brings back memories."

"Really," said Monk Basho, "how about large and monstrous footprints, what do those remind you of?"

"Appa," cried Sokka, he quickly ran over to the footprints that Basho had foun,d "these are Appa's foot prints I'd recognize them anywhere. And look Katara's prints stop here she must be with Appa.

"Well we are loosing daylight fast Sokka," Zuko said, "we better get going if we are going to find that bison."

"Right," Sokka said, "lets go."

* * *

Katara leaned up against the tree shivering a little. Now that the sun was beginning to set it was getting a little colder out.

"I wonder where Appa ran off to," she sighed. She gazed around carefully at her surroundings she had no idea of how to get back to the campsite.

"Well I better just stay here until it's light out to avoid getting more lost then I already am. She quickly got some wood together and built herself a small campfire. She quietly curled up next to it and dozed off.

_Katara's dream sequence _

She stood in the empty Fire Palace throne room. There was nothing there, no Ozai, no Zuko, no Aang. It was as if nothing had ever happened, the battle was a distant memory. Suddenly she noticed something shinning on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. As she looked at the object closer, she could see that it was her own water tribe necklace. She quickly reached to her neck to find that it was indeed missing but as she did so she suddenly realized that her hands were covered in blood. She dropped the necklace and reached for her throat, the blood had vanished and her throat was in tact.

"B-balcony," she turned around to see Zuko propped up against the wall pointing straight ahead. Her eyes widened as she quickly whirled around to face the balcony. The doors swung open blowing in the wind. She walked slowly forward. As she peered out she could see him standing solemnly upon the ledge looking down over the battle scene on the palace grounds below. His clothes were torn and bloody and his head hung low.

"Aang," she whispered. He did not answer her. She came closer. Suddenly he turned looking back into the throne room. Katara paused holding her breath, he seemed to not even see her, he seemed to be looking right through her. Aang's eyes were filled with the most unbearable pain she had ever seen him in. He suddenly fell to his knees.

"This is too much," he moaned, "I can't do this anymore." Katara attempted to reach for him but she couldn't move. He sat cross-legged head in his hands, sobbing. Katara watched helplessly. Suddenly the tears stopped, he stood, his eyes began to glow and his face became emotionless.

"Aang," she cried out, but no sound escaped her lips. He jumped atop the ledge of the balcony once more, glanced back for a moment and then opening his glider he jumped and flew off into the distance.

_End Katara's dream sequence _

* * *

Katara woke up quickly out of breath, her heart beating furiously. Never had she felt so helpless to help Aang before. She sighed heavily.

"What's happened to you Aang?" It was morning now and the sun was shining off of the pond. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and trying furiously to shake off the horrible nightmare. Suddenly Katara realized that next to the campfire once again there was a cloth laid out with food on it. It was mango's this time, her favorite. Katara eyed the fruit suspiciously. She carefully gazed around at her surroundings but there was no one in sight.

"What exactly is going on here," she questioned herself. She picked up one of the mangos and looked at it, "it doesn't look weird," she said, "but who keeps leaving me food in the middle of the night?"

* * *

"Alright monk, what is this new information that you stumbled upon," Zuko asked as the three sat eating breakfast.

"Well, there are a few things," the monk said, "now keep in mind, some of them might not make sense right at this moment but they will in time." Sokka cracked up laughing at the monks comment.

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"Boy this is no laughing matter," Monk Basho said angrily, "I am an expert in these matters."

"Monk if you call me boy one more time, I swear." Zuko quickly stood between Sokka and the Monk.

"Just one more time," Sokka yelled, "and you'll see what happens!"

"Enough Sokka," Zuko said, "he's goading you, besides the old man isn't worth it."

"Yeah, whatever," Sokka said as he walked away to blow off some steam.

"Anyway," the monk continued, "One of the many well known facts about the Avatar is that he is a link between the spirit world and the physical world, the one and only link I might add. He alone can pass back and forth to the spirit world."

"Okay," Zuko said, "so what exactly are you getting at?"

"Well I'm not exactly 100 percent certain but this fact may prove to be a very interesting development in the idea of the island."

"Well," Zuko said, "what is it."

"You see General, if this place was created by the mind of the Avatar, it may very well be assumed that the island itself also serves as a link to the spirit world, a portal if you will through which spirits may come and go as they please, in any form that they please." Zuko's eyes widened at the Monk's statement.

"What exactly are you telling me Monk Basho."

"I'm telling you that the Avatar is not the only one that you need to be wary of. The spirits are very tricky they can make anything seem real, especially the evil ones."

"What exactly are they capable of Monk," Zuko asked in curiosity.

"I'm no expert on spirits General but from my brief reading it seems that the good spirits, for the most part, stay to themselves and very rarely they may appear in dreams to warn the living or to give advice. The evil spirits, however, which are the ones you must be careful of most while you are here. These spirits like to fool around with the thoughts and feelings of the living. I believe that these spirits can appear to the living in any form that they want for whatever reason serves their purpose. My advice to you on this matter is to just be careful with your thoughts or the spirits will use them against you." Zuko nodded.

"You said there was more."

"Ah, yes," he said confidently, "something more about the Avatar's condition. This I found buried in a very old scroll. There was something written there about the Avatar's power called _Nan-Yin Hui-Yang_. It means The Balance of Power. **(Not the real meaning).**What this basically states is that every Avatar born has an equal to balance out his power within the universe. Without this balance the Avatar's power may either grow to an enormous magnitude or simply disappear. In either scenario without the equal the balance would be disrupted and the avatar would lose himself in the process."

"Balance of Power," Zuko repeated, "and this equal is what, equal in strength?"

"Strength, intelligence, spirituality, the two must compliment each other perfectly," Monk Basho explained.

"So basically, what you are saying," Zuko replied, "is that the reason that Aang's Avatar spirit has taken him over is because something has happened to his balance."

"Precisely," the monk cried. Zuko pondered this new information intently for a moment.

"Monk Basho, is it possible for the balance to be an enemy to the Avatar?"

"I'm not sure General," he answered adjusting his glasses, "I guess it could be possible, what exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing," Zuko said as he turned away from the monk. He couldn't help but think back to the night of the battle. Could it be possible? Could Ozai have been Aang's balance? What kind of twisted fate would set the Avatar up in such a way? Still the thought nagged at Zuko. Only after Ozai's death had Aang disappeared. Could it be true? And if so, what did that mean for Aang?

* * *

"Great," Katara sighed, "not only is Sokka and Zuko nowhere to be found, but now Appa's run off on me, I'm stuck in the middle of the woods with no idea where I am and some one keeps leaving me fruit every time I turn around." She sighed again in frustration.

"I just wish Aang was here," she sobbed. She suddenly felt a breeze gently brush past her face, instinctively she looked up and there before her stood Aang, the same 12 year old boy that she remembered so fondly.

"Aang," she whispered without even thinking. He just stood there motionless without a word.

"Aang, it's me," she called out, "please don't you recognize me." She started to walk towards him but he ran away.

"No Aang wait!" She ran after him. He was quick but she still managed to keep up with him, dodging trees and the branches of bushes that swung back in her face. She struggled to keep a visual on him, but continued in her pursuit. Suddenly she lost sight of him. She continued running in an attempt to catch up when out of nowhere the tree line ended and Katara was suddenly heading for the edge of a cliff. Her eyes widened as she stopped just short of the edge. She sighed in relief as she gazed down at the jagged rocks below. As she stood there she suddenly realized that what she had seen hadn't made any sense.

"Aang, still 12 years old," she muttered, "that's not right, he would be at least 20 by now." She gazed out at the distant horizon as the sun was rising in the distance.

"This is all starting to get very weird," she thought to herself.

* * *

Sokka, Zuko and Monk Basho continued through the woods following the large and monstrous footprints of Appa or who they assumed to be Appa.

"Hey come over here Zuko," Sokka called. Zuko headed off in Sokka's direction. He found him standing next to a small pond.

"What is it Sokka," he asked.

"Yet another campsite," Sokka said proudly, "and look at this," he said picking up a piece of fruit, "mangos."

"So," Zuko said.

"So," Sokka said, "mango's are Katara's favorite fruit, don't you see, this means something, Aang's remembering something."

"Yeah," Zuko said, "or it could mean that Katara picked it herself."

"Whatever," Sokka said rolling his eyes, "You know, I try to be optimistic and then everyone mocks me, what is the point?"

Zuko smiled at Sokka, "Come on Sokka, you're right, its possible Aang could be remembering."

"Well anyway," Sokka said, "I think these are Katara's foot prints, looks like she ran off that way," he pointed.

"Let's go," Zuko said. The two headed in the direction of the prints. Sokka became increasingly alarmed as they continued on.

"What is it Sokka," Zuko asked curiously noticing his look of concern.

"These branches," Sokka said, "you see how they are all broken."

"Yeah," Zuko answered.

"If Katara was headed this way, she was in a hurry." Zuko became alarmed at Sokka's words. They both quickened their pace as they continued on. Sokka stopped suddenly and examined one of the broken branches more closely.

"Hey Zuko."

"Yeah Sokka."

These branches were broken recently, we might have a chance of catching up to her if we hurry."

"How recently," Zuko asked.

"Oh I'd say within the last 30 minutes." Zuko turned to Sokka a little surprised. They looked at each other for a moment and then both men began running ahead calling out her name.

"Katara, Katara, where are you Katara!"

Suddenly the men came upon the clearing where Katara was standing at the edge of the cliff. Zuko's heart froze as he briefly recalled the horrible nightmare he had had earlier in which she jumped from the cliff.

"Katara," he called out to her gently. He was out of breath from running. She did not answer him right away. Zuko's mind raced.

"No, this is not happening, this can't be happening," he thought wildly. "Katara he said louder. She turned and looked in his direction.

"Zuko," she said, "Sokka," she began to walk away from the edge and toward the two of them. Zuko sighed in relief taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"What were you doing out there," he asked.

"Nothing, she sighed, "it was the strangest thing...I just thought I saw……," she paused looking up into Zuko's golden eyes. He gently ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"I thought I saw Aang," she turned and gazed out onto the distant horizon. "It couldn't have been though...somethings strange...it doesn't make any sense."

"What exactly did you see," Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure ," she sighed. She turned back to face Sokka and Zuko.

"Where have the both of you been, I was worried," she said suddenly.

"You were worried," Sokka said, "We practically searched this entire island for you." Katara looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Oh Sokka you really do care," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What can I say," Sokka said, "If I ever lost you who would I have left to annoy." Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Sokka I'm hurt," Zuko said mockingly clutching his heart, "I thought we really had something."

"Sorry Zuko, Katara will always come first," Sokka replied with a sigh.

"Gee thanks Sokka, I'm really touched," Katara said sarcastically. Katara turned to Zuko with a somber look upon her face.

"Zuko, are we all that's left of the crew," she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed remorsefully, "us and Monk Basho."

Katara looked down at the ground sadly.

"What is it Katara," Zuko asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Aang," she sighed, "he did all this didn't he……sank the ship?" Zuko paused turning to her. He reached up to hold her face in his hands and gazed lovingly into her deep blue eyes. He could see that she wanted to cry knowing that Aang was capable of such things.

"He did do it Katara," he replied. Katara turned from him quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

"You must understand Katara," Zuko explained, "he doesn't realize what he's done, he can't be held responsible, he's not himself."

"No this isn't Aang's fault," Katara wept, "this is my fault."

"What," Zuko asked in a confused tone, "Katara what are you talking about, how can you blame yourself for anything that's happened?"

"Don't you see Zuko," she cried, "he trusted me, I made a promise to him that I would always be there when he needed me, he trusted me to keep my promise and I let him down!"

"Katara," Zuko said softly gently caressing her beautiful face, "how can you carry so much burden on yourself; there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened." Katara gazed up into Zuko's warm reassuring eyes.

"We are here now," he said, "we will find him and we will get him back...I promise you." Zuko then pulled her to him embraced her tightly.

"Come on," he said, "Sokka's probably getting impatient," Katara laughed lightly, wiping the tears away. "Thanks Zuko," she sighed.

"For what," he asked smiling at her.

"For everything that you are doing, for Aang and for me," she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

As her soft lips grazed his skin he could feel the blood come rushing to his face. His heart was racing as he once again recalled their brief kiss on the deck of the ship and he suddenly longed to feel his lips pressed against hers once more. Katara stepped away from Zuko and began to walk away from him when he suddenly reached for her, grabbing her by the arm and gently pulling her towards him.

"Katara," he whispered in a sultry tone. She was taken a little by surprise. She just stared at him waiting for what he was going to say. He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Katara," he sighed again, "I…," he longed to say so many things to her, to tell her every thing, every emotion, every thought, every feeling in his heart, but the words were somehow lost to him. Slowly he took her angelic face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. As he felt her body once again pressed against his and tasted the sweetness of her lips pressed so softly his Zuko gradually began to lose himself in his passion for her and the kiss deepened becoming long and sultry. Slowly they broke from their heated kiss. Zuko looked deeply into her aquamarine eyes.

"Katara, I'm in love with you," he said softly. Katara was speechless, she was obviously taken by surprise by Zuko's sudden and heartfelt confession. As the two stood together wrapped in one another's arms they were suddenly bombarded by a fiercely blowing wind, the trees began to bend and creak and the deep rumbling of thunder came from the heavens somewhere in the distance.

To Be Continued….


	6. The Haunting Past

I hope you enjoy Chapter 6, things are about to get………_interesting_. Dun, Dun, Dun ….. -lol, I had to set the mood.;)

Chapter 6 The Haunting Past

Zuko gazed lovingly into Katara's sparkling blue eyes. He held her face gently in his hands resting his forehead lightly against hers. His heart beat furiously as he held her close. So many times he had pictured this moment, relived it again and again in his dreams.

"I love you," he repeated, "I have for so long." He paused listening to his own words. How meaningless they sounded in comparison to how he actually felt. They seemed to not even come close to describing the feelings that he had for her. Katara covered her mouth in shock and confusion. She turned away from him suddenly tears forming in her eyes.

"Zuko, I don't know what to say, I…," Katara paused a moment as she slowly backed away from him. She turned from him and cautiously stepped to the edge of the cliff and gazed off into the distance. A fierce wind had begun to blow and the air suddenly became cold. Katara shivered as she watched the dark storm clouds rolling in over the horizon. She turned slightly toward Zuko, reaching to her necklace and fiddling with the medallion nervously. She felt confused by Zuko. He had been a very good friend to her for so many years and she cared about him deeply but now here he was telling her that he was in love with her. He had kissed her so passionately. She could feel her heart beating furiously as she thought about it. She would be lying to herself if she said that she had felt nothing in the kiss. It was true it had sent shivers down her spine, but love! All of this was too much to think about.

Zuko stood across from Katara he looked upon her longingly with a sadness slowly forming in his eyes. Her back was to him and she said nothing. He could feel his heart slowly sinking further and further as he gazed upon her.

The wind blew through her dark, silk-like hair and the setting sun gently outlined her delicate form. She looked like an angel standing there. She was an angel, so perfect and beautiful. How could he assume that she would ever love him in return; he was nothing, a damaged prince, a shadow in the darkness longing for the heavenly light that shone so brightly from her eyes. He sighed deeply closing his eyes. As he did a single tear rolled slowly down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He looked back over at Katara. The wind seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"We should get off this cliff if a storm is coming," he said softly. He slowly started to walk in her direction.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a familiar hooded figure dropped from above landing directly in front of Zuko coming between him and Katara. Zuko's eyes widened as he once again came face to face with the empty glare of the Avatar.

"Katara," Zuko yelled. Katara whirled around quickly sensing immediately the panic in Zuko's voice. She was shocked by the sight before her.

"Zuko," she cried as she ran forward toward the Avatar. The Avatar turned his head for a moment to look in Katara's direction. Instinctively, Zuko took the opportunity to shoot a fire blast in his direction.

"ZUKO, NOOO," Katara screamed. In an instant the Avatar leaped into the air avoiding the shot. Zuko watched in horror as the fire blast headed straight for Katara instead.

"Katara look out," he yelled. But before Katara could do anything. The Avatar grabbed hold of her from behind and quickly raised a wall of earth in front of them, stopping the fire blast in its path.

"You saved me," Katara gasped looking up to him in complete astonishment. The Avatar then lowered the wall of rock. Zuko stood before them, his hands raised in an attempt to show that he did not want to fight.

The Avatar quickly grabbed Katara around the neck and rotated his staff in front of her toward Zuko in a defensive position.

"Please," Zuko pleaded, "You don't know what you're doing, just let her go." Zuko cautiously moved forward. The Avatar backed up slowly keeping his stare on every move that Zuko made.

"AVATAR, LET HER GO," Zuko demanded. He moved forward again. The Avatar backed up further to the very edge of the cliff. Zuko froze, he could hear rocks tumbling down the side of the cliff as they began falling from the edge.

"Listen to me, Avatar," Zuko insisted, "you've got nowhere else to go." He moved forward again. The Avatar lifted his foot and held it over the edge of the cliff. Zuko became horrified at the Avatar's suggestion.

"Don't you do it Avatar," he screamed. Zuko moved forward once again. And in the blink of an eye the Avatar dropped from his sight with Katara in his arms.

"NOOOOOO," Zuko screamed. As he ran to the edge of the cliff he could just make out an orange hang glider flying off in the distance just over the top of the trees.

"AVATAR," he screamed.

* * *

Back at their makeshift camp Sokka sat lazily on a rock beside the pond eating a mango while Monk Basho sat leaned up against a tree with his nose in a book. Every now and then Sokka glanced back toward the woods as he anxiously awaited the return of Zuko and his sister.

"What the heck," he exclaimed suddenly, loosing his patience, "I thought they were right behind me, what could possibly be taking them so long." Monk Basho peeked over the top of his book and chuckled at Sokka.

"Perhaps they needed a little time alooone," he said winking his eye.

Sokka glared at the monk, "why would they need that?"

"Isn't it obvious," the monk said plainly, "the General is in love with the young water bender………why, even the lemur knows that," Basho motioned to Momo who just blinked his eyes and ran off.

"What," Sokka scoffed, "You're crazy, Zuko _DOES NOT_ feel that way about Katara."

The monk just stared at him raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well come on," Sokka said, "first of all this _is_ Katara we are talking about, do you know how annoying she is, and second…second…okay well I can't think a second reason right now but there is one," The monk sighed and lifted the book back to his face.

"How do you put up with him," he asked glancing over at Momo. The little lemur shrugged and squeaked in response. Suddenly thunder began to rumble in the heavens above and a heavy rain began to fall.

"Just great," Sokka sighed. He ran for cover under the tree where Basho sat reading his book. Sokka sat down and glanced over at the old man. "Don't you ever get _tired_ of reading?"

The monk looked up briefly from the corner of his eye, "don't you ever get _tired _of talking."

Just then Zuko burst through the line of trees. Sokka's attention was immediately drawn to his old friend. He scanned the trees, no Katara. Zuko looked tired worn out. His face was drawn and sullen. He immediately ran over to him.

"Where's Katara Zuko?" Zuko could not look at Sokka.

"I lost her," he responded.

"What are you talking about Zuko, what do you mean you lost her, we just found her she was just with you."

"The Avatar took her Sokka, they're gone, I don't know what happened he must have seen us together. He must have been watching us." Sokka's ears rang at the comment Zuko had made.

"What do you mean _seen_ you together Zuko?"

"What," Zuko asked suddenly thrown off by Sokka's tone.

"You just said, he must have seen you together what _exactly_ did you mean by that Zuko," Sokka asked coming right up in his face with an irate expression.

"Well I –Uh," Zuko didn't know how to answer.

"What exactly were you doing with my sister ZUKO!"

"Sokka this isn't the time Katara's in trouble we have to…" Without warning Sokka hauled off and punched Zuko right in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for Sokka," Zuko yelled as he clutched his jaw.

"That was for kissing my sister," Sokka said, "cause I _know_ that's what you were doing up there."

"I hope you know, Sokka," Zuko said glaring at him as he got back on his feet, "that you will _never_ be lucky enough to hit me like that again."

"Yeah well, so long as _you_ know where you stand when it comes to Katara," Sokka said.

"Don't worry Sokka," Zuko said looking away from him sadly, "I know exactly where I stand."

* * *

Katara held on for dear life as the Avatar glided over the tree tops. She glanced down for a moment to see the branches just barely hitting her feet. She gasped pulling them up and closed her eyes tightly. The Avatar, feeling her struggle, reached down with one of his arms and pulled her up.

"No," she gasped, "don't let go of your glider." But the Avatar was in complete control of the flying device and now holding her securely Katara relaxed a little and took in the view. She peered down over the island in utter amazement.

"I can't believe that you created all of this," she muttered. Suddenly the glider began to get closer to the ground.

"Uh hey you do know we are getting lower don't you," she said nervously. As they got closer she could see a beautiful waterfall surrounded by palm trees, water lilies and jasmine, some of her most favorite flowers. They got closer and it seemed that this was where they would be landing.

The Avatar set Katara down by the waters edge and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait," she cried, "please I…uh…I didn't thank you for saving my life back there." The avatar didn't answer, he didn't even turn around. Katara walked slowly toward him till she was just within reach. Slowly she raised her hand in an attempt to rest it on his shoulder but suddenly without warning he leapt into the trees just before she had the chance. Katara sighed sadly. She made her way back over to the pool of water. She gazed at her reflection and thought deeply of what she could do to get Aang to remember somehow, to recognize some small portion of his life.

"He seems so lost," she sighed, "how am I supposed to do this."

She sat staring up at the waterfall trying to get some clarity from the cool rushing water when something caught her eye suddenly. It was something shining from within the waterfall, a glint of light sparkling from somewhere behind the current. Katara was intrigued.

"What in the world?" She stood and walked right through the pool toward the waterfall. Gracefully she bended the water as if it were drapes to reveal a hidden cavern. Katara peered into the cavern in utter astonishment. The walls of the cave were encrusted with amethyst and cubic zirconium. There were a series of holes and cracks in the cave that let in just enough light to illuminate the gems, causing them to sparkle like a thousand stars. Katara was mesmerized, the sight was absolutely breathtaking. Slowly she entered the cave allowing the water to close behind her. On the ground near one of the furthest walls Katara could see piles and piles of fresh flowers. She looked at them quizzically.

"Why would he leave flowers in here?" She walked deeper into the cave as she got closer to the wall that had the flowers in front of it she could see that it was adorned with meticulous and detailed carvings.

"Oh my," she said, "he's gotten very skilled at his earth bending, I see," she leaned closer to get a good look. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"These are of...me," she looked at each face intensely all of them were her. He had carved her bending, smiling, laughing, looking off in the distance, playing with Momo, fighting with Sokka, sitting on Appa, penguin sledding, any memory she had ever had with Aang was carved on this wall.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, "he remembers!"

Suddenly the cavern began to glow with an eerie blue light. Katara turned around instantly to find him standing before her without his cloak just staring with his emotionless eyes. Her heart froze, she didn't know what to do.

"It's you," she said, "it's really you." She paused awaiting a reaction any reaction, there was none.

"You look so different," she said as she slowly walked toward him. He just stood motionless. She continued forward till she was directly in front of him. She peered up into his glowing eyes.

"Do you recognize me," she asked softly. He did not answer her. Katara's eyes began to water. Slowly she reached for his hand. With lighting speed he caught her wrist and pulled her arm away. Forcefully he pushed her away from him inadvertently knocking her to the ground. She fell to her knees crying. He turned to leave.

"Aang," she cried out. The Avatar stopped suddenly at the sound of the familiar name. He turned to Katara watching her sob. Slowly he came back to her, knelt down beside her and just watched as she cried. Katara looked up at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's happened to you," she whispered. Suddenly without warning he reached out and grabbed hold of her necklace. Katara watched him curiously as he gently held the medallion in his fingers.

"Do you recognize it," she asked. She took it off and handed it to him.

"Look," she said. She walked over to the carvings and pointed to the necklace in the pictures she then motioned to he own neck. But the Avatar was not even looking at her his attention was on the necklace. He held it tightly in his hands. He stared at it almost longingly. Katara watched him curiously.

"It's almost like I'm not here at all," she thought to herself, "like he doesn't even see me." She quietly knelt down beside him and watched him intently.

"There must be a reason that you brought me here," she sighed gazing up at him.

* * *

Later that night

Zuko could not sleep, his mind was surrounded in thoughts of Katara. He hated waiting like this, time was wasting away while she was out there alone. They all should be searching right this minute. He gazed over at his two companions. Why couldn't they understand the seriousness of the situation. If they only could have seen it. If they only could have seen his face as he disappeared from the cliffs edge, so impassive, so cold. He seemed not even deterred by the fact that it was Katara that he took with him. He thought back to what Sokka had said days earlier, that Aang cared about Katara. Zuko's mind drifted back to the scene on the cliff, nothing in it seemed caring, he seemed to treat her more as a hostage than a loved one. Zuko stood suddenly becoming agitated.

"I have to find her," he sighed.

He walked over toward the pond. A thick heavy fog now hung over the area left behind by the rainstorm. It was impossible to even see the pond because of the dense fog. Zuko stood with his arms crossed gazing out into the nothingness thinking desperately of Katara when he suddenly heard the faint movement of water from the pond. He peered through the fog before him in an attempt to see what ever it was that was moving in the water.

"Sokka," he called, "Basho," no answer. He walked closer to the edge of the pond. He conjured a small flame in his hand and held it out before him in an attempt to see through the fog.

"Avatar," he called becoming unsure of himself. No answer. The water continued to move.

"Who's there," he called out in a more demanding tone. He moved a little closer. Suddenly he could see the fog dissipating away from an unknown object that was moving towards him. Zuko's heart beat wildly, he backed up a few steps.

As the object grew closer, he could just make out the figure of a woman. He relaxed as he recognized the blue kimono and aquamarine eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Katara," he sighed, "you're okay, how did you escape, where is the Avatar?" Without a word she came forward pressing her finger softly to his lips, silencing him. Gracefully she bended a stream of water toward the flame in his hand and extinguished it. Zuko was intrigued. She leaned in slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Zuko's heart nearly burst from his chest. Slowly she pulled him forward, gently leading him closer to the water. Always she kept her eyes locked on his, smiling at him alluringly. Zuko was entranced. She took him by the hands and pulled him further and further till they were nearly waist deep in the water. Zuko looked down to see the water moving around and away from Katara seemingly at her will. She immediately lifted his eyes back to hers. He gazed at her lovingly. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. The water began to rise forming walls around them. Zuko looked up to the water. Once again she pulled him back to face her.

"General," Zuko could hear the monk's voice calling him in the distance.

"General nothing is as it seems!" Zuko vaguely heard his words.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Zuko turned to see the monk and Sokka on the shore in a panic. "Open my eyes?" He turned back to Katara. His eyes widened, her face had contorted to that of a demon's, the once blue eyes now glowing red. The creature grabbed Zuko by the collar.

"I will have my revenge Prince!" He dropped Zuko into the water and disappeared. The walls of water came crashing down upon him very nearly drowning him. Sokka quickly retrieved him.

"What the heck Zuko," he said as he pulled him ashore, "my sister breaks your heart and the rebound chick is a demon." Zuko glanced over at him as he lay upon the shore out of breath.

"It's not like that Sokka," he paused, "I thought it was your sister."

Sokka gave him a strange look as he stood up.

"Either you have really bad eyesight or you have seen Katara in the morning." He turned back to Zuko who was now sitting up with his arms around his knees.

"You better have bad eyes punk!" Monk Basho knelt down next to Zuko.

"Are you alright," he asked. Zuko nodded. "Well general, I told you to be careful with your thoughts, the spirits are onto you now, they know your weakness."

Zuko looked away from the monk, "is that what that thing was Monk Basho, a spirit?"

"It seems General that this particular spirit wants you dead." Zuko turned to the monk abruptly upon hearing his chilling words.

"Why would a spirit want me dead?"

"That's not for me to answer," Basho said, "only you have _that_ knowledge."

Zuko looked at him strangely, "what are you saying it's my fault I have evil spirits after me?"

"Spirits haunt the living for a reason general, where the fault lies is not the point."

"So what, you think that this demon spirit thingy is somehow connected to Zuko," Sokka interrupted.

"Precisely," the monk answered he turned his attention back to Zuko. "Think Zuko," he said staring at him intensely, "a spirit haunts to finish what was unfinished in life……what does it have to gain from your death?" Zuko just stared at the monk.

"I don't know," he shouted, "how am I supposed to know that?"

"Yes you do Zuko," the monk insisted, "you're the only one who does."

"What do you want me to say monk," Zuko shouted angrily, "I don't know the reason, how can I know why a spirit wants to kill me if I don't even know who the spirit is!"

The monk smiled at him, "A very good question general,……a man must always ask the right question before finding the right answer."

To be continued…………………………………


	7. Repression

I did want to clarify ages for this chapter since it is mentioned. Right now _"present day"_Aang is 20, Katara is 22, Sokka and Zuko are 24 and not that it really matters but Basho must be somewhere in his late 70's early 80's **(he's _old_) **So anyway that means that when Aang disappeared 6 years ago (as previously mentioned) that he was 14 years old. Just to get all of that straight if it wasn't straight before. Alrighty here's chapter 7.

* * *

The past is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away

You've gone away; you don't feel me here anymore

**_Seether Broken_**

**Chapter 7 Repression**

_Flashback_

Aang stood on the balcony of the Fire Palace looking out upon the battle grounds that lie before him. So many benders had come to end this dreadful war. They had come for one purpose, to finally bring down the Fire lord Ozai and restore peace once more to the three remaining nations. He watched as they fought with such courage, such heart. They believed that an end to the misery was possible; they believed in the cause that they fought so bravely for, and most importantly they believed in him. He could feel his fists clench tightly in anger and frustration.

This war, this hateful war had taken everything from him, Monk Gyatso, the people of his nation, so many of his friends, and…now…_her_. Aang fell to his knees allowing the tears to freely flow down his face for the first time in months. He couldn't stand this anymore. After everything, after all he had done, after all that he had fought for, it felt as if everything had been in vain. He looked up into the heavens and gazedat the twinkling stars above. It was such a strange contrast to the hellish scene unfolding below. He could feel a burning pain rising deep within his chest, an inescapable feeling that he knew would never subside.

"I can't do this anymore," he screamed suddenly, unable to contain his anguish any longer. He clutched his head in his hands as if in agony.

"It's too much," he sobbed.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Katara's eyes gently fluttered open after a long and sleepless night. She could hear the gentle flow of the waterfall as it spilled over into the crystal clear pool below. She breathed in the cool morning air and stretched her arms over her head as she drowsily rolled over to her opposite side. She was suddenly startled by Aang who was sitting on a rock next to her. She stared up at him curiously. He was eating a mango and just staring off into nothing. She sat up watching him all the while. She suddenly took notice of her necklace that was now wrapped around his wrist. She turned from him and gazed into the cool rushing water. What did it mean, why was the necklace so important to him? She thought back to the carvings in the cave. It seemed as though he had remembered every detail of his life, but why was he not able to recognize her? She sighed deeply as she muddled through her troubled thoughts.

She turned to him again. He remained in the same position just staring into the water, it seemed, with his empty glowing eyes. He looked so different then the 14 year old she remembered. His face no longer held its boyish charm but had thinned out and now had a more masculine appearance. He was much taller and he now possessed a very muscular physique. He had grown to be quite an attractive young man. She gazed up into his emotionless eyes, glowing in that eerie blue light. If only she could see his beautiful gray eyes once more, shining so brightly in the sun, it had been so long since she had seen those eyes. She frowned looking down and away from him. She sighed in frustration, she didn't know what to do or how to help him. He was so lost in himself, she began to wonder if it was even possible to bring him back at all.

Abruptly she stood and walked into the pool of water at the base of the falls leaving Aang behind. She entered slowly allowing the cool refreshing water to calm her thoughts. The pool was shallow reaching just below her waist. She focused on the element as it softly surrounded her. She needed to clear her mind to find some clarity. The only way she could do that was through her bending.

Silently she raised a stream of water into the air, gracefully manipulating it so that it twisted and turned. She pulled the stream inward; the cool rushing water flowed elegantly around her body. She closed her eyes, gently sucking the air into her lungs and holding it there for a moment. She held the element steady.

"Wait…wait…release."She sent the stream hurtling through the air opening her eyes just enough to suddenly see Aang standing in its path. Before she could even react he grabbed hold of the stream turning it to ice; a move she had taught him so many years ago. She grinned slightly at the memory of Aang being pummeled again and again with her water stream till he had mastered the move. The ice fell to the pool creating a huge splash. Katara just stared at him without a word unsure of what to expect next. Slowly he entered the water.

* * *

Zuko sat quietly staring into the dying flames of the campfire as he muddled through his troubled thoughts. He replayed the events from the night before over and over again trying to find some clue, some hint to the spirits identity. There had to be something, anything that he might have overlooked. He cringed at the memory. How cunning the spirit had been masquerading as the women he loved, luring him into the water, leading him to where he would be at his weakest. How could he have been so blind!

"A spirit haunts to finish what was unfinished in life," the monk's words rang through Zuko's mind, "what does the spirit have to gain from your death?"Zuko contemplated the statement. What was the spirits unfinished business? Was it to kill him for revenge or was there something more?

His thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of his companions. He glanced over in their direction. Sokka was up and groggily stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm hungry," he sighed. Zuko grinned slightly at his friend.

"What else is new," Zuko thought to himself. Sokka slowly walked over to Zuko and sat down beside him.

"You know if Katara was here we would be eating a real, hot breakfast, instead of this,"he opened his palm revealing a handful of leche nuts.

"In your own little way are you admitting that you miss your sister Sokka," Zuko asked tauntingly.

Sokka shrugged, "not as much as I miss her beef stew."Zuko chuckled at the statement. Sokka would never admit how much he actually cared about Kataraeven though it was obvious to anyone with a brain. Zuko had the bruise on his jaw to prove it.

"I guess we should wake up the old man,"Zuko sighed, "we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

The water seemed to tremble at the instant that the Avatar touched itsending a sort of shockwave of energy through the element. It hit Katara like lighting it was as if the two were suddenly connected by the element itself. In an instant she lost her grip on reality. Her sight went black and she was suddenly engulfed in a vision of the past.

_Katara's vision_

She saw Ozai's face, his cruel stare burning into her. He grinned evilly at her, a wild fire raging behind his heartless golden eyes. She could feel a desperate fear building deep within her chest. She searched the evil rulers face for some sign of guile a hint of deceit anything that would lead her away from the harsh reality that he had just thrust upon her. But she could find nothing. Ozai smiled, he seemed almost triumphant in his gestures. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled a familiar object into view. He dangled it in front of her tauntingly. The medallion shone brilliantly in the rich orange glow of the lit torches but the once blue ribbon that was tied to it was now stained red. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as her world came crashing down around her in the blink of an eye.

In slow motion Ozai tossed the medallion at her feet. She fell to her knees at the sight of it. As she slowly picked it up in her bloodied and battered hands, she was consumed in the most unbearable pain she had ever felt in her life. Ozai was laughing at her, laughing at what he had done. She clenched her fist tightly around the bloody necklace, anger steadily replacing her pain. He had to pay for this, he had to answer for his crimes. The laughter faded from her mind, the pain subsidedand she focused on Ozai alone. She could feel the energy begin to surge through her body. She gave into it allowing it to take control. Her eyes suddenly began to glow and she slowly stood.

_End vision_

Katara's eyes shot open, her heart was racing and tears were streaming down her face. She was still standing in the pool of water and Aang was standing a few feet in front of her watching with his now familiar stare. The horrific images of her vision were stained upon her mind. What was it that she had just witnessed? It seemed almost as if she hads been seeing events through Aang's eyes. Had he somehow shown this to her? She gazed at him sorrowfully.

"Oh Aang," she sobbed.

* * *

Zuko sighed in frustration as the trio took yet another break from their search because the old man needed a rest.

"This is ridiculous,"he thought to himself, "the Avatar could be miles away by now and I'm stuck here doing geriatric duty when I could be out searching for Katara!" He looked over toward the monk. The old man was sitting with his nose in a book eating some leche nuts. Momo was sleeping peacefully by the old man's side and he was humming a quite annoying tune. Zuko sneered at the sound of the familiar song. It was one often played by his crew on music night during his Avatar capturing days, as well as a particular favorite of his uncle. Personally Zuko hated the song, he hated music night. He sighed heavily looking down and away from the monk, maybe he just hated to be reminded of his uncle.

"Is it just me or has that guy finally lost his last marble," Sokka said suddenly interrupting Zuko's train of thought.

"What…what do you mean Sokka," he asked.

"What do I mean! Look at him Zuko, he's being…_nice," _he said as he scratched the top of his head,_ "_I mean just a couple days ago you nearly killed him because of a comment he made about the shipwreckand _now_…_now_…well look at him…he's even gotten Momo to like him!" Zuko looked back over at the monk curiously pondering Sokka's words.

"People change Sokka," he sighed as he looked downward crossing his arms over his chest, "sometimes people change." He walked over toward the monk and sat down beside him without a word.

"Yes general," the monk said without lifting his face from his book.

"Nothing,"Zuko sighed.

Basho glanced at Zuko from the corner of his eye.

"You have a heavy burden on your shoulders General."Zuko smirked a little at his statement.

"Burden! What just because the Avatar treats me as his enemy, has kidnapped Katara, a woman I just so happen to love _but_ who doesn't love me back and in spite of _that_ fact her brother continues to threaten the very ground that I stand on if I even _think_about her funny. Oh and lets not forget the best part of all that I have evil spirits trying to _kill_ me. _No_ Monk Basho, no burdens here, no burden at all."

"You know general," Basho paused setting down his book and running his fingers through his long white beard, "a man's character is often decided by the burdens he bares, the losses he suffers, the sacrifices he makes, you should know that better than anyone."

Zuko turned to Monk Basho a little surprised. Until this very moment he had never realized just how much the old man reminded him of Iroh.

* * *

The Avatar stood motionless as Katara approached him. She stared up into his glowing eyes; she could not escape the pain that she had experienced in her vision, _Aang's_ pain. Where ever he was at this moment she knew he was not feeling it, perhaps that's why he stayed there. Slowly and cautiously she reached to him watching him intently just waiting for him to rip her arm away at any moment. He didn't move. Slowly she inched closer, pausing only inches from his face. He allowed it. Reaching the rest of the way, she gently touched her hand to his cheek. The Avatar's eyes closed and he trembled slightly. It was the first reaction that he had shown toward her since the day on the cliff.

"It's okay now," she whispered softly, "I'm here."

Suddenly he pulled away from her. His expression changed slightly, softened somehow but at the same time became confused. He grasped the sides of his head as if in pain. He quickly backed away from her.

"No," she sobbed becoming frantic, "please, don't run away." He turned from her. Katara's heart was racing, she had been so close to him. It almost seemed as if she had reached him somehow but now he was withdrawing from her again. She couldn't let that happen, she had to stop him.

"AANG," she cried out as tears began to stream down her face once more. He froze at the sound of her voice.

"Remember Aang." He turned his head slightly as if glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She watched as he let his hand drop to his side allowing her necklace to fall to the ground.

"Aang?" The wind began to blow. He was lost again. She ran to him desperately.

"Aang!" The avatar leapt into the air disappearing into the tree tops. Katara fell to her knees picking up the necklace in her delicate hands. As she did so her mind suddenly flashed back to the horrific vision; the necklace falling to the floor in slow motion, picking it up in her bruised hands, the bloody ribbon, Ozai's sinister laugh radiating in the background. She closed her fist tightly around the medallion holding it over her mouth as she sobbed She seemed no longer able to contain her pain and frustration.

"Katara,"a voice called from the shadows of the woods. Katara turned to the voice but could see nothing. The air around her became strangely still.

"Katara,"the voice called again this time it sounded as if it radiated around the whole area, not coming from any one location. "Katara," the voice came again, "he's dangerous get away from the Avatar."

"Who's there," she yelled angrily. She could hear a faint laughter in the trees ahead of her. Suddenly a figure stepped forward from the shadows and began walking toward her.

* * *

As the three men slowly made their way through the island wilderness, Zuko was consumed in thoughts of his uncle. Why now at this moment he had begun to think of him he didn't know. It was true Iroh was always on his mind in some shape or form. It was true the smallest things often reminded him of Iroh, whether it be a single memory or one of his famous philosophical statements that he insisted on telling Zuko every chance he ever got. Sometimes the tune of a song that his uncle would hum from time to time and then of course there was the tea. Till this day Zuko could not even smell tea without seeing his uncle sipping daintily from his favorite cup. Zuko smirked at the memory, god how he hated tea, and how annoying he had found it that his uncle insisted that they incorporate a tea time into every training session.

"Tea is good for the soul Zuko,"he could almost hear his uncle's voice. Zuko shook his head as he continued on. Why was he thinking of the past?He had to clear his mind,if he wasn't careful that damn spirit would come after him in the form of Iroh.

"Hey Zuko, we passed this place twice already, do you even know where we are going?"

Zuko snapped back into reality, he looked up to see Sokka standing in front of him with a questioning expression on his face.

"What?" he asked. Sokka raised his hand to his forehead rubbing it in frustration.

"Please don't tell me that we have been following you all this time and you weren't even paying attention to where you were going."

"Sokka I know where I'm going,"Zuko insisted in a rather annoyed tone of voice, "look we're in direct sight of the cliff they had to have landed around here somewhere." Zuko paused for a moment, placing his hand on his chin as if in deep thought.

"Sokka, you traveled with the Avatar, where do you think he would go, I mean is there anything in particular we should be looking for? Sokka scratched the top of his head as he pondered Zuko's question.

"I don't know, I mean we've been so many different places I can't even begin to think of what they all have in common….._although,_"Sokka paused seemingly thinking more deeply on the subject.

"What Sokka," Zuko asked.

"Well,"Sokka said, "more often than not we were near some form of water, being as that Katara was training him and all."

"Water,"Zuko mumbled to himself.

To be continued...


	8. In the Presence of Evil

**Chapter 8 In the Presence of Evil**

Katara stood slowly wiping the tears from her face. She strained her eyes as she peered into the shadows of the woods in the direction of the mysterious voice.

"Who's there," she called again. There was no answer this time. Suddenly she heard the faint echo of laughter radiating through the trees all around her. The sound sent chills down her spine. She looked around in fear and panic. Ahead of her in the shadows she suddenly caught a glimpse of a dark figure looming just at the edge of the woods.

"K..a..t..a..r..a," she heard her name whispered among the trees. She backed away. The dark looming figure moved slowly forward, fire suddenly erupting from his hands. As he got closer she could see his eyes glowing in an eerie gold color. It looked almost as if flames were burning deep within them. She ran to the water's edge quickly preparing for a fight. The figure stopped and seemed to be staring straight at her intently.

"Who are you," she screamed. Slowly he stepped from the shadows. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Zuko," she questioned. The young man continued to move in her direction without a word, a sinister look upon his face.

"Zuko what's wrong with you," she cried, her eyes filling with tears. He answered her with a fire blast. She quickly pulled up the water from the pool forming it into a wall of ice in front of her to block the shot. She could feel her heart beating furiously. What was he doing? Why was Zuko attacking her? Cautiously she peered around the side of the ice block. He was closer now and she could see him clearly. Katara was bewildered by what she saw. At first glance he was Zuko, every feature, every gesture, every movement. Everything that is, except for the scar or lack of rather and a thin black goatee that graced his chin. She stared at him in shock. Who was this man attacking her and why did he look exactly like Zuko?

* * *

"Water, huh Sokka," Zuko repeated. Sokka looked back at his friend.

"Well it's the only thing I can think of," he said defensively.

"No, no Sokka, I'm just trying to think…," Zuko paused a moment gazing at the surrounding area.

"I'm not sure but I think there is a waterfall close by, if your right it might be our best bet to finding them."

"Well it's the best plan we've had all day," Sokka shrugged, "let's go."

"Hey Monk Basho," Zuko called as he turned to face the old man. The monk was sitting by a tree sleeping with an open book draped over his stomach and drool dripping slightly from the corner of his mouth. Zuko rolled his eyes at the sight.

"How can anyone sleep so much," he thought to himself. He walked over to the monk knelt down beside him and shook him roughly. The monk's eyes opened slightly.

"Let's go Basho, breaks over."

"Yes general, I was just resting my eyes," he said as he yawned.

Zuko grinned slightly at the sight of the drool still dripping from the monk's mouth.

"Basho," he paused, "you might want to wipe your face." The monk quickly did so.

"Is everyone ready," Sokka asked s he looked to Zuko. Zuko nodded in response.

"Hey Monk Basho any day here," Sokka yelled.

"I'm here, I'm here," Basho sighed as he slowly made his way over to the group, "there is no patience in the world for old men."

"Alright," Sokka said, "let's go find Katara."

They headed off in the direction that Zuko thought the waterfall might be. As they made their way through the trees, Zuko glanced over at the monk. It was strange how he had actually grown to like the old man. He thought back to when Basho had first joined his mission. The two had come close to killing each other on more than one occasion. He always seemed to have a snide comment ready to throw at Zuko, just for the purpose of getting under his skin. The monk was absolutely infuriating. But now he almost seemed like a different person. Ever since he had rejoined him and Sokka after they had left him behind to find Katara, Basho had been cooperative, polite, patient, helpful, and dare he think it, down right _kind. _Zuko pondered the meaning of the change. He was sure that the monk had despised him previously but now it seemed as if the old man actually went out of his way to give him advice and support, sometimes even showing concern for his well being. Zuko sighed; perhaps he was just over thinking it.

Zuko turned and gazed ahead; taking in his surroundings and looking for anything familiar that he could remember from his previous trip that would let him know that they were heading in the right direction.

"General," came Basho's voice from beside him. Zuko looked down upon the monk.

"Yes Monk Basho," he sighed.

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to your… _dilemma."_ Zuko smirked at the old man.

"You mean do I have any idea who the evil spirit is that is trying to kill me?" The monk looked to him inquisitively. Zuko smirked turning away from the monk.

"Yes and no," Zuko responded. The monk gave him a somewhat befuddled look. Zuko turned to him again and chuckled upon seeing the humorous look on the old man's face.

"Yes I have thought about it and no I have no idea who it could possibly be".

"Zuko…"

"Well I don't know how you expect me to narrow it down Basho; do you realize how many enemies I have…or had rather, it could be almost anybody," Zuko said impatiently.

"General I can't stress to you enough the importance of discovering the entities identity; it's the only way to stop it!"

"Alright fine," Zuko sighed, "I'll think harder." The monk smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka came up beside him now.

"What Sokka," Zuko snapped, now slightly annoyed as a result of his brief discussion with the monk.

"Little tense are we," Sokka questioned, noticing his friends attitude change.

"Oh let me see Sokka," Zuko yelled in frustration, "in the past week my ship was destroyed, my crew was killed, I've had an evil spirit try to kill me and apparently it won't stop unless _I_ figure out who the heck it is, if that is even possible, the Avatar has attacked me every time I've run into him, I was given the cold shoulder by your sister, after I told her that I was in love with her and now the Avatar has kidnapped her; _tense_, I think just a little bit!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Sokka said, "relax I was just making conversation I…what do you mean you told Katara you were in _love _with her?" Zuko rolled his eyes, and walked away; why couldn't he ever keep his own mouth shut when he was angry.

"Zuko answer me," Sokka yelled. Zuko continued along the path, ignoring his friend.

"Zuko," Sokka yelled once more. Zuko sighed in annoyance.

"Sokka would you please give it a rest," Zuko growled.

"No," Sokka replied, "If some guy tells _my_ sister that he's in love with her I wanna know about it."

"Why so you can sucker punch him?" Zuko yelled.

"I'll do it again if I have to," Sokka yelled back.

"What's the big deal Sokka," Zuko yelled back coming right up in Sokka's face, "so I'm in love with her, so what, she doesn't love me so you have nothing to worry about do you!" Zuko turned away from Sokka abruptly, sighing in frustration and sadness.

Sokka immediately felt like an idiot, "I'm sorry Zuko, I guess I'm just being overprotective."

"Save it Sokka," Zuko said without turning around, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Do you hear that," Monk Basho said suddenly. Sokka and Zuko both turned to the old man.

"Hear what," Sokka asked curiously.

"Shhh," Monk Basho said placing his finger to his lips, "listen." Zuko and Sokka listened carefully to the air around them. Suddenly they heard the sound of a fire blast off in the distance.

"AHHHH," a women's scream suddenly rang through the trees. Zuko and Sokka both became alarmed. The scream was followed by a large crash of water.

"It sounds like a battle," Sokka said.

Suddenly the sound of a large fire blast broke through the air causing a flock of birds to burst through the trees in fright.

"It's coming from just beyond those trees," Zuko said pointing.

"Let's go," Sokka exclaimed. Zuko nodded.

* * *

Katara stood her ground. She was out of breath and sweat dripped down her forehead but she continued to fend off her attacker. His familiar face was unnerving, those fierce golden eyes glaring at her and that sinister grin plastered across his face. She couldn't help but cringe.

"Who are you," she screamed, "what do you want?" The man began to laugh. Katara's blood ran cold with the chilling sound.

"I want you Katara," he said simply in a deep and almost raspy voice. He raised his hands to her aglow with flames. She pulled a stream of water up and held it steady ready for his attack. Suddenly he ran in her direction. She released the stream hurling it in his direction. He dodged it easily throwing a fireball toward her. She quickly blocked the shot with another block of ice. He continued in her direction. She hurled ice and water at him but he managed to dodge her attacks. Suddenly he was only a few feet away from her.

"You cannot escape," he sneered, "and you cannot win." He walked in her direction slowly.

"Oh no," she cried as she quickly raised another block of ice heaving it toward him. The man blasted it away. She threw another ice block, he blasted it away, she threw another, he blocked again. All the while he inched closer and closer to her gradually closing the distance between them.

"Ahhhhhh," she screamed in frustration as she ripped as much water as she possibly could from the pond creating a monstrous wave. She hurled it at him forming it into ice as soon as it hit him until he was completely encased within the element. She fell to her knees in exhaustion, tears streaming down her face. She looked up toward the block of ice. Slowly she stood, inching closer to the block of ice to get a better look at the dark figure suspended within it. As she did so she suddenly became aware of the steam rising from the top of the ice. Her eyes widened as the block began to crack. She stared in horror.

"No," she gasped. She backed away but it was too late the ice literally exploded knocking her to the ground. The fire bender walked forward, he grabbed her violently by the arm, and yanked her upwards. She stared at him in fear.

"Don't you understand," he whispered in her ear, "I need you Katara, you are the key to my victory, the vital element to the Avatar's demise."

"Let her go," a familiar voice came from only feet away. Katara looked up to see Zuko.

"Zuko," she cried desperately. The man looked up toward Zuko smiling evilly. Zuko was taken aback by the man's appearance.

"What's the matter prince, afraid of your own shadow," he said in a sinister tone, "I hope you don't mind I've made a few minor improvements," he motioned toward his scar less face.

"Let her go," Zuko repeated sternly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that prince," the man sneered, "but please…feel free to shoot through her to get to me." He quickly positioned Katara directly in the path of Zuko's aim. Zuko stared into Katara's eyes, he could see the fear and panic radiating from them. Zuko lowered his arms, extinguishing the flames. The man began to laugh again.

"Just what I thought you'd do," he said glaring at Zuko, his cruel stare ablaze with hatred.

"Such a pathetic display of weakness," the man said as he held Katara closer to him. He reached up running his fingers through Katara's hair and pressing his face against hers. Katara cringed. Zuko filled his fists with fire once more.

"What a shame you're not even willing to fight for the woman you love."

"Let her go and I'll give you a fight," Zuko spat.

"Or…I can kill her now," he said gripping her by the neck as if he were about to snap it, "and then kill you." The man grinned at Zuko.

"I think my way works out much better wouldn't you agree prince."

Katara whimpered as the man tightened his grip. Suddenly the man was struck from behind. He turned violently throwing Katara to the ground. Sokka stood before him club in hand ready to strike again.

"Fool," the man growled.

"Katara run," Sokka screamed.

"Sokka," she yelled looking back at her brother desperately.

"Don't worry about me just go," Sokka yelled. Katara ran straight into Zuko's arms

"Are you okay," Zuko asked, holding her close.

"Yes, I'm fine Zuko," she said, "but Sokka…..he'll be killed."

Sokka bravely stood his ground. The man advanced, fire in his hands. He raised his arm and shot a blast toward Sokka. Sokka winced anticipating the painful blow. Suddenly out of nowhere a wall of earth rose in front of him blocking the fire blast. The enraged man looked up desperately. There in the trees the Avatar stood glaring at him. The avatar quickly dropped down to the side of the man aiming his staff in his direction.

"Avatar," the man growled

"You wanted a fight," Zuko yelled getting the man's attention, "here it is!"

The man turned to Zuko who stood in front of him, he grinned at him.

"Always a pleasure to fight the Prince," he sneered, "a good old fashioned Agni Kai!" He advanced filling his fists with fire. Zuko did the same. They stood glaring at each other.

"Who are you," Zuko demanded.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet," the man answered.

Zuko's eyes widened at the man's statement. Was this the spirit that had tried to kill him?

"It was you in the pond wasn't it," Zuko yelled. The man smiled evilly at him.

"None other," he said triumphantly.

"I'm the one you're after," Zuko screamed angrily, "why attack Katara what does she have to do with it."

"Ah the pretty young water bender," the spirit sighed, "she is my reason, she is the key." The man glanced back towards the Avatar briefly and then turned back towards Zuko, "you are just a side job, a leftover loose end that should have been cut off a long time ago."

Zuko rushed the spirit shooting a burst of fire straight for his face. The entity easily blocked as if he had anticipated the move.

"I thought you would have improved by now prince," he smirked. Zuko stared at him, taken aback by the remark. Had he fought him before? His mind raced as he ran through the faces. There were too many, how could he guess? His thoughts were interrupted by a ball of flames headed straight for him. He just barely blocked in time. He sent another blast hurtling back towards the spirit.

"Think Zuko think," he yelled to himself. The spirit blasted him again. This time Zuko was taken off guard. He just managed to block the flames but was knocked to the ground in the process. The spirit began to laugh. The spirit made his way to where Zuko had fallen, looming over him and grinning that sinister grin. As Zuko stared up at the spirit he suddenly had a flashback of his father towering over him in the sparring room, ready to strike as he begged him to forgive his indiscretion.

Zuko snapped back to reality. He looked back up at the spirit his eyes wide with shock. The spirit had a fist full of fire, he quickly brought it down upon him. Zuko winced. The Avatar quickly intervened, easily gaining control of the element and redirecting it back toward the spirit. The spirit blocked, shooting multiple fire blasts toward the Avatar.

"You cannot win Avatar," he screamed, "your greatest blunder was ever believing that you could!" He raised his hands preparing to strike the Avatar.

"Aang," Katara called suddenly from a few feet away. The spirit glanced at her from the corner of his eye an evil smile forming across his mouth. Without warning he turned his attack toward Katara, throwing a ball of flames in her direction.

Before Katara could even react, Monk Basho leaped between her and the fire ball. He easily blocked the fire blast and redirected it into the sky. The entity stared at the old man in shock and rage. Basho only glared at him raising his arms preparing for a fight. The spirit grinned at the old man dropping his hands at his sides and extinguishing the flames in his hands.

"Just like old times old man," he smirked. Basho crossed his arms and stared at the spirit.

"Don't even think for a moment that you've won," he said walking quickly toward the monk. Katara watched the scene in curiosity and confusion.

"This is far from over," he said as he glared in Katara's direction. He walked past Basho pausing brifly next to him, "don't get too comfortable in that body, brother," he whispered. Basho ignored the spirits comment. The entity brushed past him disappearing among the shadows of the trees. Basho turned to Katara offering her a hand and pulling her up.

"Are you alright my dear," Basho asked. Katara nodded. Suddenly she noticed Aang standing by the water.

"Go on," the monk said softly, "he needs you." She smiled at the old man and ran towards Aang. Zuko came up next to the monk crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I know who the spirit is Basho," he sighed. Basho looked up to Zuko curiously. Zuko looked down and away from the monk, "I think it's my father."

To be continued


	9. NanYin HuiYang

Sorry this is a really long chapter. ;)

**Chapter 9 Nan-Yin Hui-Yang**

Aang stood alone at the water's edge, leaning his body weight upon his staff and gazing silently upon the cool rushing water of the falls. He seemed almost oblivious to the people around him; the people who loved him. Katara cautiously approached him from behind. She gazed sadly upon his solitary form hoping against all hope that somehow he would turn to her with his gleaming gray eyes and smile at her in recognition. If only he would come back to her. She could feel the tears begin forming in her eyes. "Aang," she whispered softly. He turned slightly at the sound of her voice as if it were vaguely familiar to him. Katara stood silently beside him gazing down at the crystal clear pool of water before her, searching the element for some small sense of comfort. She turned her head slightly directing her gaze toward Aang. His expression was different somehow, though she couldn't quite put her finger on just how exactly it had changed. His gaze was no longer that empty and emotionless void that she had grown familiar with, but now seemed soft and almost longing.

Slowly and cautiously Katara reached to him gently slipping her small hand into his. He turned to her abruptly at the instant her hand brushed with his. Katara stared up at him in surprise with his sudden and unexpected reaction. She squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance. She gazed up into his glowing eyes, he looked so tired, she thought. Suddenly Aang fell to his knees, Katara followed, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't bear to see him like this; it was almost too much for her to take. "Aang it's okay", she whispered. Slowly she reached up to him holding his face in her hands. Aang gazed at her and suddenly, much to Katara's surprise, he reached up and lightly caressed her face with his hand. She could no longer contain her tears; they immediately began to stream down her face. "I'm here Aang", she sobbed as she held his hand to her face. He closed his eyes with her gentle touch. She drew closer to him, "Come back to me Aang" she whispered softly in his ear, "I miss you."

"K-Katara", he mumbled. She stared at him in shock. Without warning he collapsed in her arms. "Aang", she cried in a panic, "Aang". She struggled desperately to hold him up. "Sokka…, Zuko…, Aang needs help," she yelled.

Immediately the two men came running to her side. "What happened, Katara," Sokka asked as he helped Zuko pick Aang up and lean him against a nearby rock.

"He just collapsed, she answered, but he…he touched my face," she kneeled next to Aang, gazing at him intently, "he said my name!" She leaned over Aang and gently brushed her hand over his bald head. Suddenly the arrow tattoos on his body ceased they're eerie glow. She stared at him in utter shock, "Sokka…" she exclaimed turning to her brother excitedly, "Sokka look!" Sokka kneeled down next to Aang and gazed at his old friend.

He then turned to Katara grasping her hand in his, "You did it Katara, you brought him back," he whispered.

"But he still won't wake up," Zuko said, taking in the scene before him. Katara turned to Zuko.

"His avatar spirit has been in control for so long," she sighed, "his energy must be so drained," she turned back to Aang tears welling up in her eyes once more, "what if he never wakes up, what if we're too late?"

"Don't worry Katara", Sokka said softly as he gently rested a hand upon her shoulder, "everything is going to be fine, you'll see, Aang will wake up I promise."

"Thanks Sokka," she sighed as she rested her head upon his chest.

Zuko's heart broke to see Katara so upset, he wanted so badly just to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be okay, he wanted to hold her in his arms and wipe all the tears away from her beautiful blue eyes, but he restrained himself. Her brother was with her now and she didn't need him. Zuko watched anxiously as Katara tended to Aang. He could feel his heart beat furiously with every touch that she initiated, every smile that she offered, every tear shed, and every longing gaze that she directed to the unconscious Avatar. Silently he turned away from the trio and slowly walked off alone, he was simply unable to watch her as she held Aang's hand and did practically everything in her power to motivate him to open his eyes. It was awkward for Zuko to see her helping Aang in such a way. Though he expected nothing less of her, helping people, after all, was what Katara did it was a part of her personality. But Zuko had always considered the moment the she had saved his life as being a somewhat intimate and private moment in which the two had connected on a very deep and spiritual level. Now he saw her hovering over Aang looking to him with concern in her eyes, holding him in her arms,he could now see that he had misjudged the moment between them. Zuko sighed heavily, Katara's feelings for the Avatar were plainly evident and the reality of it was almost more than he could bear.

He leaned himself up against a nearby palm tree, crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at the ground. Once again he glanced over in Katara's direction, his mind slowly drifting back to the passionate kiss that the two had shared on the cliff. How he longed for her, how he yearned for her soft lips brushing against his. He turned away from her in frustration, how stupid he had been for allowing his feelings to get so out of control. He wished now that he had never kissed her at all, had never told her that he loved her, or ever held her in his arms. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much, maybe then it wouldn't be so difficult to let her go.

"It's not always easy to let go of the ones you love", a familiar voice echoed from next to Zuko. He glanced over to his side to see Monk Basho standing next to him he then looked back over at Katara and Aang. "Her place is with the Avatar, General," Basho said softly, "their destinies have been set…as has yours."

Zuko turned to the Monk abruptly, "I suppose you're going to say that time heals all wounds or some other deep, philosophical quote, maybe there are more fish in the sea…better to have loved and lost!" Basho silently and gently rested his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko slowly slumped to the ground and sat at the base of the palm tree, he could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, though, he fought them off with every ounce of his strength. "Tell me monk," he said without looking up, "is this my destiny, to love her so completely when she is meant to be with _him_…explain it to me Basho cause I sure as hell don't understand it!"

"Oh my boy," the monk sighed sitting down next to him and leaning against the tree, "destiny is not something mortals are meant to understand, it just simply is," he paused and glanced over at Zuko, "things work themselves out and eventually they make sense but until then one must simply do what must be done." Zuko nodded in understanding.

"So what now monk," he sighed, "how do we defeat my father's ghost?"

"A very good question General," Basho stated, "we must focus on what facts we have about the spirit." Zuko nodded.

"We now know the spirit's identity," Basho said matter of factly.

"Right," Zuko replied.

"Now what do we know of the spirit's purpose," the monk asked.

Zuko pondered the monk's question intently. He thought back to the spirit's chilling words pertaining to Katara, "_she is my reason, she is the key._" Zuko turned to the monk, "Basho, the spirit said something about Katara being the _key_, but why would she be so important to him, why would he be after her, I don't get it?" The Monk began running his fingers through his long white beard seemingly thinking very intently upon Zuko's words.

"General," he said suddenly, "there can only be _one _possible explanation."

"What is that Monk Basho," Zuko asked curiously.

"The girl…the water bender…she must be the one."

"Basho I don't understand what do you mean _the one_," Zuko asked in confusion.

"The One," Basho exclaimed in frustration, "Nan-Yin Hui-Yang, The Balance of Power, the Avatar's equal!"

Zuko stared at the monk in obvious shock, "what… Monk Basho, how can that possibly be?"

"It is entirely possible General," Basho replied.

"Yes but… Monk Basho," Zuko stated, "I thought that the reason that Aang's Avatar spirit took control was because something happened to his balance…Katara is perfectly fine…I mean…it just doesn't make any sense how can it possibly be Katara."

"How can what be Katara?" The two men turned abruptly to find Katara standing behind them with her arms crossed and an inquisitive expression upon her face. "What are you two talking about?" Zuko and the monk turned to one another and then back toward Katara. Basho immediately took her by the hand.

"My dear, please come…sit" He led her to a nearby rock and sat beside her. He gazed intently into her deep blue eyes. "Allow me to explain," he sighed, "you see I discovered an ancient scroll recently and in it was written…

"Pardon me Monk Basho," Sokka interrupted suddenly, "but I think _I_ will take it from here thank you." He promptly sat himself down between the monk and his sister."So," he said turning to Katara, "what bookworm over here is trying to say in way too many words is that _all_ of the Avatar's have some sort of an equal that I guess keeps their powers in check. _Now_, if something happens to this equal like they get hurt or killed or something then the Avatar's powers go haywire and he basically looses his mind…..So basically _long_ story _extreeemely_ short, _you_ Katara, are the one who keeps Aang's powers in check." Sokka paused for a moment gazing at his sister, "Of course _I've_ been saying that all along, but nobody _ever_ listens to me!" Katara stared at Sokka a little in shock; she then turned back to Monk Basho.

"I'm afraid it's all true my dear," Basho said softly. Katara stood immediately without a word and began pacing back and forth. "Katara," Sokka said, "Katara are you all right?"

She didn't answer her brother; her thoughts were running wild. How was any of this possible, what did it all mean? Basho laid a hand on her shoulder suddenly, stopping her pacing.

"My dear, he said in a comforting tone, I know that all of this may seem like a lot to deal with but you must not be afraid of it,this is who you are, who you've always been." Katara gazed in Aang's direction as Basho spoke. Suddenly the evil spirit's words flashed through her mind, "You are the vital element to the Avatar's demise." She turned abruptly to face the monk, her eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion. The images from her vision suddenly came flooding back to her, the bloody necklace lying on the floor of the throne room, Ozai laughing, Aang on his knees his eyes beginning to glow. She suddenly envisioned the images from her dream, the blood on her hands from her severed throat, Aang standing alone on the balcony crying. She gasped looking desperately toward to the three men, her eyes consumed in fear and panic.

"Katara," Zuko cried placing a hand on her shoulder, "what is it Katara, what's wrong?" She stared up at him wide eyed just shaking her head. "Katara", he said softly taking her face in his hands, "Katara, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's because of me Zuko," she nearly wept, "Everything, it's all because of me!" She turned to Aang who was still leaning up against the rock unconscious. "He thinks that I'm…..that I'm…," she stopped herself in mid-sentence almost afraid to utter another word. The idea was too horrible to consider, too unbelievable, it just couldn't be true.

"He thinks that you're what Katara," Zuko asked

Katara, however, was oblivious to Zuko. She was consumed by what the evidence suggested. "No," she mumbled, "it's impossible, it can't be." She thought frantically back to the day of the battle. Had she forgotten something? Had she purposely pushed it out of her mind? She reached to the medallion that hung loosely around her neck and twirled it anxiously between her fingers. She could never remember just how she had lost it in battle.

Zuko looked to her questioningly, "Katara…?" As Zuko came towards her, Katara suddenly caught sight of the fire nation symbol inscribed in the armor upon his chest, in an instant she flashed back to the battle scene. She remembered looking down upon herself covered in blood… had the blood been her own?

"NO," she cried out suddenly, "no, it can't be!" Katara brushed past Zuko and ran towards the cave behind the waterfall. Zuko quickly chased after her. She went back to the wall filled with carvings. She gazed down at the piles of water lilies left before it. She fell to her knees as the tears began streaming down her face. "What happened to me" she whispered, why can't I remember?" She ripped the necklace from her throat suddenly and gazed at it. "REMEMBER," she cried. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the battle.

_

* * *

_

_Katara's flashback_

Katara joined in the bloody and bitter fight, bending to the best of her abilities. She paused for a moment to locate her brother in the bloody mass of soldiers, when suddenly a fire nation soldier grabbed hold of her from behind.

"No," she screamed as she struggled against him furiously, but the soldier only held her tighter.

"You're coming with me water bender," he growled. He was suddenly joined by a second soldier.

"She the one," the second soldier asked, "the Avatar's little girlfriend?" The soldier holding Katara nodded. "Good," the second soldier replied, "let's get this over with." He pulled a knife from his belt.

Katara's eyes widened in panic, "No," she screamed. She kicked the knife from the soldier's hand knocking it to the ground and then kicked him in the face splitting his lip open.

The soldier held his bloody lip and glared angrily at Katara, "you dirty little whore!" He violently back handed her across the face. "Cover her mouth," he now motioned to the first soldier, "keep her from screaming." He picked his knife up off the ground. "Don't worry," he said as he walked slowly toward Katara, an evil smile plastered across his face, "it will all be over soon." He pressed the knife to her throat and without even a second thought he slashed it open. The soldier that held her carelessly let her body to fall to the ground. She landed on her side in a puddle of muddy water. She could feel the warm blood rushing from the gaping hole in her throat and her body rapidly growing colder. She could feel her life slipping away from her. The two soldiers stood over her laughing and making jokes. Suddenly the one that had slashed her throat knelt down next to her. He reached out to her grabbed hold of her necklace and ripped it from her bloody throat. Tears began to fall from her eyes. The soldiers left her there to die lying in a puddle of water and her own blood.

She began to think about Aang and her brother; they would come looking for her. She prayed that they would never find her, that they would never see her like this. Suddenly her vision began to fail, her body was almost completely numb, and she could no longer breathe. The battle cries faded away and there was silence, the fighting forms blurred and seemed to move in slow motion but then suddenly among them she saw something moving towards her. It was a bright glowing orb of light. She felt no fear; the gentle light seemed calming in a way. As it grew closer it began to change shape slowly becoming more and more the form of a person. It headed straight for Katara, "Be strong", a voice radiated from the soothing light. The glowing figure came up beside her and knelt down next to the puddle. It gently smoothed its hand across Katara's forehead, brushing the bloody strands of hair away from her face. Tears began to flow down her face but no sound escaped her mouth. Slowly the spirit dipped its hand into the water that surrounded Katara's body. Instantly the element began to glow. It gathered over the fatal wound upon her throat, creating a sort of bandage over it. Slowly Katara felt the breath begin to move through her throat and fill her deprived lungs. She breathed in deeply and she began to cry.

_End flash back_

* * *

"Katara," Zuko called out gently as he shook her gradually bringing her back to reality, "Katara are you okay." She turned slowly towards him her eyes filled with tears. She then turned back to the wall of carvings.

"Do you know what this place is Zuko," she asked. She gently picked up one of the water lilies gazing at its perfectly formed petals, "this is my tomb."

"What are you talking about Katara," Zuko asked becoming confused and frantic at her sudden chilling comment.

"Don't you see," Katara said without turning away from the flower, "Aang is fine if I am fine, if something happens to me then Aang loses control…Zuko, what if something _did_ happen to me…what if I…_died?_

"Katara, what are you talking about," Zuko asked. He knelt down beside her and gazed at her worriedly.

She turned to him, "in this dream I had I saw my necklace on the throne room floor, but when I went to pick it up, my hands were filled with blood and my throat had been slit. And then I had a vision in which Ozai threw my necklace at Aang, and only after Aang had picked it up did his Avatar spirit take over. And then just now I think I remembered something from the battle that I must have pushed out of my mind," she paused trying to work up the courage to say it out loud, "Zuko… I think I was murdered by Fire Nation soldiers on Ozai's orders." Zuko was in total shock, he looked down and away from her trying desperately to straighten everything out in his mind, trying to make sense of what she was telling him.

"Katara", he said looking back at her, "if this is all true then how is it possible that you are here now, how are you okay?"

"Someone healed me," she said, "I don't know who, it seemed like it was some sort of a spirit…a water bending spirit."

Suddenly Zuko remembered something. He turned to her in realization, "wait," he said suddenly, "what was that you said about Ozai throwing a necklace at Aang!"

"I saw it in this vision that I had," Katara replied, "I think somehow Aang showed it to me."

"Katara……" Zuko looked to her, his eyes wide with shock, "I think I remember that."

_

* * *

_

_Zuko's Account_

Zuko lay upon the throne room floor badly burned and bleeding. He struggled to move but his limbs were heavy and numb. He lifted his eyes to see the battle that was now taking place in front of him. Aang and Ozai, it seemed, were fighting to the death."Give it up Avatar," Ozai screamed in desperation, "you cannot win…I am too strong for you!" He glared at Aang, grinning evilly, "the comet is nearly here boy…you are destined to lose this battle." Zuko, however, knew Ozai was bluffing. He was losing this battle as well as the war and now he was getting desperate, Zuko could see it in his eyes.

"I'll never give up Ozai," Aang screamed back.

"Keep going Avatar," Zuko thought to himself, "You're stronger then him and he knows it!"

Zuko began to cough up blood, he was dying but at least he would get to see his father finally defeated. Ozai shot fire blast after fire blast in Aang's direction, all of which the Avatar effortlessly blocked. Zuko could see Ozai's expression become menacing. He attempted to hit the Avatar again. Aang blocked and now was nearly on top of him.

"I surrender Avatar" Ozai said suddenly.

"Liar," Zuko thought to himself. Aang relaxed his stance giving the Fire lord the benefit of the doubt. Ozai, however, took this as another opportunity for an attack and shot another fire blast in Aang's direction. Aang quickly blocked his attack knocking Ozai to the ground in the process and holding his staff at his throat. Now Ozai was really desperate. Zuko knew that now was when the Fire Lord was at his most dangerous.

"Looks like you win Avatar," Ozai sneered, "what a shame you won't be able to share your glorious victory with the ones you love."

"What are you talking about," Aang demanded. "The pretty young water bender," Ozai sneered as he brushed Aang's staff aside and sat up. Zuko's eyes widened at his father's words.

"Such a pity," Ozai said in a mockingly sympathetic tone, "the young girl was exceptionally beautiful." He stood now staring straight at Aang a fire blazing behind his heartless eyes. "I'm sure my soldiers enjoyed the pleasure of her company before they slit her throat."

"You're lying!" Aang screamed.

"Am I?" Ozai smiled evilly. He slowly reached into his breast pocket and ripped a bloody water tribe necklace into view. Aang's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Ozai carelessly threw the necklace at the Avatar's feet, smiling in triumph. Aang stared down at the familiar piece of jewelry.

"Katara," he sobbed. He fell to his knees, picking the necklace up and holding it tightly in his hand.

"I'm afraid it's the risk of war," Ozai said as he turned his back on the Avatar, thinking that he had broken him, believing that he had won.

"You're a fool father," Zuko thought to himself.

Suddenly Aang's eyes began to glow. He clutched the necklace tightly in a fist. He began to breathe heavily. An orb of eerie blue light began to encircle his body. Ozai turned slowly to face him, that evil and sinister grin still plastered across his face. The Avatar glared at the Fire Lord with his now emotionless glowing eyes. He slammed his staff against the floor causing the earth to shake violently. Ozai fell to the ground. Aang moved toward him slowly. Ozai backed away quickly, stumbling to his feet. His eyes wide with panic. He clumsily continued to back away, slowly making his way out onto the balcony. Aang followed. Zuko lost sight of the two but he could hear the violent fight that ensued. He could hear the fire blasts as they hit the outside wall of the palace he could feel the violent shaking of the earth as he assumed Aang was earth bending, He could hear yelling and cursing of Ozai and then…a final and chilling scream. Zuko knew that his father was dead.

_End Zuko's Account_

* * *

Katara gazed at Zuko, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Katara," Zuko said softly. He immediately took her hand in his and gently wiped her tears away with the other.

"Why are you sorry," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember all of this before, and I'm sorry that my father did this to you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Zuko could feel tears forming in his eyes though he fought as best he could to keep them from falling. He could not bare the thought of Katara's death.

"Zuko," she whispered, "how could you have done anything, how could anyone have done anything?" She placed her hand on his face, "the only person who deserves blame is Ozai…you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you shouldn't have been alone," he replied, "I should have..."

"You should have what Zuko… we were all where we were supposed to be, you were helping Aang sneak into the palace to defeat Ozai, Sokka and I were helping the front line, everything was going according to plan, how was anyone supposed to know that Ozai put a target on my back to get to Aang."

Zuko suddenly flashed back to the image of the evil spirit of Ozai holding Katara by the throat and squeezing tighter and tighter. "_Spirits haunt the living to finish what was unfinished in life"_, Monk Basho's words now came crashing back to Zuko. He grabbed Katara by the shoulders and gazed into her deep blue eyes, a look of fear coming over his face.

"Ozai is still after you," he said trying his best to conceal his fear, "he must know that you are Aang's balance."

Katara looked down and away from Zuko, "I know," she said softly, "he had said something to me about being the key to Aang's demise… I didn't know what he meant at the time but now…" She paused looking back up at Zuko, her eyes filling with tears. It was all too much for Zuko to take.

"Listen to me," he said softly grasping her face in his hands, "I swear to you I won't let him hurt you again, if it's the last thing that I ever do, I _will_ protect you." He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes once more, tears forming in his own. She was so beautiful. Right now in this moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him, to soothe her fears. He knew he should stop himself; he should not let himself feel for her, he should push his love aside. She didn't feel the same after all.

"She loves _him_," he tried to convince himself, "she loves the Avatar," but as he sat there in the cave alone with her, drowning in those intoxicating pools of blue, he could not stop his heart from aching for her.

"Katara," he whispered, slowly pulling her towards him. He paused for a moment gazing longingly into her deep blue eyes.

Katara returned his gaze "Zuko," she whispered. Zuko sighed heavily in frustration, leaning his forehead lightly against hers. He wanted nothing more then to draw her closer to him, to hold her in his arms, but he was bound by his honor.

He pulled back from her and once again and looked deep into her eyes, "I will keep you safe," he whispered. "_Her place is with the Avatar_," Monk Basho's words now echoed through Zuko's mind. He turned away from her; once more he pushed his feelings for her deep down and away from his heart.

"Zuko…," she whispered, "I..."

"Come on," he whispered, taking her gently by the hand, "Aang needs you."

To Be Continued


	10. Return To Me

Find me here

Speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light That's leading me

To the place where I find peace again

You are the strength that keeps me walking

You are the hope that keeps me trusting

You are the light to my soul

You are my purpose…You are everything

'_**Everything'……by Lifehouse**_

**Chapter 10 Return To Me**

Aang stirred slightly in his sleep, he was lost in a nightmare, fighting an arduous and seemingly inexhaustible battle within the depths of his own disoriented mind. He stumbled in the darkness, searching for something to remind him, something to free him. He could hear the faint echo of laughter as it radiated all around him; an evil and sadistic laughter that seemed to taunt him with every step that he took. His fists clenched tightly in anger at the very sound of it. He could feel the rage boiling up within him but he fought it off, he could not loose control. He had to escape. He had to free himself. Suddenly he could see a bright light glowing brilliantly far off on the distant horizon. He didn't know why but somehow he knew that the light was where he needed to be. He quickly began to run in the direction of the light; his legs felt like lead as if he hadn't used them in years. As he struggled to his destination visions began to flash before him. He saw water flowing all around him, he could hear the current as it rushed around him, a pair of brilliant blue eyes, a girl in blue, he struggled to remember.

"Katara," he whispered. Suddenly the maniacal laughter grew closer and more localized; it seemed almost to be following him. He kept running without looking back, focusing completely on the light. Suddenly a dark figure appeared on the horizon, blocking his path. Aang stopped. Fire erupted from the figure and surrounded the Avatar.

"No Escape," a voice echoed from the figure.

"No," Aang screamed, "I won't be controlled any longer," he shot a blast of air straight towards the figure. He ran once again in the direction of the light, running straight through the ring of fire. He was closer, so close he could nearly taste it. Streams of fire began to fall around him he dodged them all and ran into the light.

* * *

Aang's eyes slightly opened and he struggled to adjust his vision. He strained his eyes, peering at his immediate surroundings. It felt almost as if he were seeing for the first time, as if his eyes had been out of use for years. He could see the palm trees that towered over him, the leaves gently swayed to and fro in the light island breeze. The stars that hung in the dark night sky twinkled and shone between the palm leaves. He breathed in deeply; the night air was fresh and cool and filled with the sweet aroma of water lilies. '_That smell_,' it always made him think of _he_r. He turned his head to the side to see the waterfall sparkling in the moonlight. He gazed at the rushing water, he couldn't help but feel that the element contained a secret, something that he knew but couldn't quite remember. He sat up slowly gazing intently upon the element trying desperately to recall its significance. He stood and walked slowly to the water's edge. He sank to his knees at the moment his feet touched the cool water; visions of Katara flashing wildly through his mind. He saw her water bending gracefully, he saw her laughing, he saw her smiling, and he saw those mesmerizing eyes of blue. He suddenly felt an unbearable ache deep within his chest. She wasn't here anymore, something had happened to her, something horrible. Abruptly he brought his hands to his head in frustration. Why could he only remember things in pieces, where was he, and why did he feel that something had happened to Katara?

"Aang don't run away." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the gentle whisperings of a woman's sleeping voice. His heart froze at the very familiar sound. He turned around slowly in the direction from which the voice had come. There before him he saw her sleeping peacefully, her head resting gently upon her brother's chest. Aang closed his eyes tightly and covered them with his hands as if to shield them from a cruel hallucination. _"It's not real,"_ he thought to himself desperately, _"it can't be."_ Slowly he pulled his hands away and cautiously opened his eyes, but the vision of her had not faded. Was this real? Was she really lying here before him? Aang silently crawled to her side gazing at her lovingly. He felt tears beginning to well up behind his eyes. How could this be?

"Katara," he whispered softly to himself. He reached out to touch her but stopped himself, almost as if he were afraid to, afraid that if he did she would vanish suddenly. Just then Katara stirred in her sleep sighing softly as she nestled herself closer to Sokka. A strand of her dark silky hair fell down and hung loosely in front of her face. Slowly Aang reached out and gently tucked the loose strand behind her ear. He was completely captivated by the feel of her soft skin. It felt as if it had been so long since he had been able to touch her. Katara's expression changed slightly with his gentle touch, she stirred again. She looked so angelic and serene, the sight of her moved him almost to tears.

Katara stirred again turning her head slightly in Aang's direction. She sleepily opened her eyes the slightest bit, barely noticing the shadowy figure sitting in front of her. She furrowed her brow slightly trying to make out the face of the person before her. She opened her eyes wider, and gazed at the young man in astonishment.

"Katara," Aang whispered again, a single tear rolling down his face. She sat up immediately.

"Aang…Aang you're awake!" She threw her arms around him nearly knocking him to the ground covering his face in kisses.

"Katara," he sobbed, "It's really you, you're really here, I'm not dreaming." She pulled back from him and gazed into his gray eyes, the eyes she had longed to see for so many years. She smiled at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes Aang, it's really me."

"I thought I would never see you again," he sobbed, "but you're here, you're okay." Karara leaned toward him softly wrapping her arms around his neck . He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, grasping the back of her kimono tightly in his fingers. As he held her in his arms his heart seemed to overflow with emotion. He gently laid his head upon her shoulder and wept uncontrollably. As he held her close to him Katara realized just how much she had missed him, how much she really loved him and she could no longer contain her tears.

"Its okay now Aang," Katara wept, "I'm here."

"I'm never letting you go again," Aang sobbed.

"Hey, those are my mangoes…don't take my mangoes," Sokka suddenly muttered in his sleep. Aang and Katara simultaneously turned to Sokka in amusement. They chuckled as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Come on Aang," she smiled, as she grasped his hand tightly in hers. "Let's go for a walk before we wake up Sir Drools-a-Lot," she said motioning to her brother, "besides we have so much to talk about, there's so many things I need to tell you." Aang nodded allowing her to pull him up.

* * *

_Early the next morning _

Zuko awoke with the sunrise. He sat up stretching his arms over head and yawning. He gazed out into the cool rushing water of the falls, his mind drifting back to the events of the day before. So much had happened, so much revealed. Not only had he realized that the evil spirit chasing them was his own father but also that his main target was Katara, the Avatar's balance.

"KATARA," Sokka suddenly screamed in a panic. Zuko turned instantly to face his friend. "Zuko, Katara's gone," Sokka yelled.

"What do you mean she's gone Sokka," Zuko frantically demanded, "where is she, what happened?"

"Do you think if I knew where she went I would be this upset," Sokka turned away from Zuko when he suddenly caught sight of the rock where Aang had been laying, his eyes grew wide with panic, "AANG'S GONE TOO!"

"What, they're both gone?"

* * *

Aang and Katara lay side by side in the tall grass of a nearby field. Aang lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head staring up at the pinkish purple clouds as the sun slowly lightened the early morning sky. Katara lay upon her stomach, resting her chin upon her crossed arms. She gazed at Aang watching every expression upon his face.

"It's all so strange," Aang said suddenly.

What's that," Katara asked. Aang rolled over to his side resting his arm across her back, and gazed at her.

"Everything," he said, "the sunset, the trees, the air, it all feels so new like it's all happening for the first time. Its almost like I've never experienced any of it before; everything just _feels_ so different, _smells_ different and _looks_ different. I can't explain it really."

"You're avatar spirit was in control for so long," Katara replied, "you were so disconnected from everything it's not surprising that it feels so new to you." Aang nodded. He rolled onto his back once more contemplating Katara's words. He gazed up into the sky. The colors of the sunrise were so clear so vibrant. In all his life he had never seen a more beautiful sky then the one before him and yet it came with such a horrible price. As she gazed at him, Katara noticed the frown that had slowly crept across his face and the sadness that had filled his eyes.

"What is it," Katara asked.

"Did I really do those things Katara…kill those innocent soldiers." Katara gazed at him sadly.

"No," she replied firmly, "it wasn't _you_ that did those things Aang, your avatar spirit was in control. You didn't know what you were doing or even that you were doing it." Aang sighed heavily never taking his eyes away from the sky.

"You can't blame yourself Aang," Katara said softly. Aang sat up sudddenly, he wrapped his arms around his knees and stared off into the distance.

"How can I not blame myself," he replied as he turned to her, "innocent people died because of _me_, because of something _I_ did… because of who..._what_ I am...I'm supposed to protect people and instead I've been killing them." Katara immediately sat up to face him.

"Well then I am just as much to blame as you are," she replied, "if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have been trapped in the Avatar state to begin with." Aang looked to her in remorse.

"Katara, no, you didn't do anything wrong," he gently placed a hand upon her shoulder, "how can you even think of blaming yourself for what Ozai did to you."

"Then how can you," she asked, gently caressing his face with her hand. Aang leaned closer to Katara. He reached up gently grasping the hand that she had laid upon his face. He gazed at her, his eyes filled with such sorrow and remorse.

"What is it Aang," Katara asked. He turned from her suddenly gazing off into the distance once more. Katara lay her head gently upon his shoulder. He looked down at her, slowly slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"It's everything," he said, "the whole balance thing, my Avatar spirit, this island, Ozai. Katara, he ordered your murder because of _me_, because we are connected…is that how it's always going to be? Will you always be in danger because of _me_?"

"We can't worry about that Aang," Katara said softly, "all we can think about is today, right now; what happened with Ozai was horrible but it's in the past, if anything were to happen in the future we'll be ready for it."

"But at what cost," Aang nearly shouted as he turned from her sharply. A tear slowly rolled down his face but he quickly wiped it away.

"Aang," Katara whispered gently. She placed her hand softly upon his arm. "Its okay," she whispered, "please look at me."

"It's not okay Katara," Aang replied sharply as he turned to face her, "it will never be okay!"

"Aang...."

"Don't you understand Katara...he killed you, he killed you because of me," Aang sobbed, "when I lost you I wanted to die, I couldn't bare to be alive knowing that they murdered you because of me." Katara grasped his face in her hands and gazed into his tear filled eyes. Aang placed his hands upon her shoulders. He gazed back at her beautiful face, tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Aang, I'm ok now," Katara sobbed, "I'm here with you and I am okay, nothing is going to happen to me.

"I lost you," he sobbed, "I lost you and I can't do it again!"

"Listen to me Aang," Katara replied firmly fighting back tears, "you won't lose me...I promise I am not going anywhere, okay." Aang nodded as he dried his eyes. Katara pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly, Aang did the same.

"You can't be afraid Aang," Katara said, "my being in danger because of our connection_ is_ a possibility, but we can't be afraid of that happening okay."

Katara turned from Aang and looked up into the now light pink sky. Aang gazed at her lovingly. The gentle breeze blew through her long dark hair and the pink rising sun lit up her beautiful face. He was captivated by the vision of her. As he gazed at her his heart seemed to overflow with emotion. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. Katara blushed slightly, she turned to him and smiled.

"What was that for,"Katara asked softly.

"Just because," he smiled slightly leaning closer to her, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too...so much," she smiled back at him with tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm just so happy you are here." Aang smiled slightly as he gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"Katara," he said softly, "before the battle...I wanted to tell you something, but I was afraid." Katara gazed at him curiously.

"Afraid...?"

"Yes," Aang replied. He paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "We were so young then....I didn't know how to say it....I mean I was just a 14 year old kid, but I knew how I felt...I just didn't know what it meant until..." Aang took a deep breath suddenly as he looked down and away from Katara. "When I thought you were gone," he went on, his eyes meeting hers once more, "it ripped my heart out to know that I would never get the chance to tell you, that I'd never find out if you ever felt the same way."

" The chance to tell me what exactly Aang," Katara asked.

Aang took a deep breath as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. So many times he had looked into those eyes and found himself unable to utter the very words he had longed so much to say. He could feel his heart pounding as he gazed at her. This was the moment he had wished for, the moment he thought he would never again have. He gently caressed her face with his fingers. His hand were shaking slightly as he did so.

"You are everything to me Katara," Aang said softly. He gently took her hands in his and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, "you are so beautiful and so kind...I," he sighed softly as he paused, "I love you...so very much...I have for so long," he leaned closer to her, "I tried so many times to tell you." Katara gazed back at him her eyes welling up with tears.

"Aang, " she replied softly, "I...I love you too. Aang smiled slightly as he gazed at her. He leaned closer to her slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips nearly touching hers.

"You do,"he asked softly. Katara nodded.

"Yes I do," she replied. Aang slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"How can they both be gone Sokka what happened last night," Zuko demanded.

"You know as much as I do," Sokka retaliated, "it's not like either of us was keeping watch!"

"SOKKA, she was sleeping _right _next to you, don't you remember anything from last night," Zuko questioned frantically. Sokka scratched his head trying desperately to think of something.

"Zuko, I don't know, I was sleeping...I don't even remember her getting up in the middle of the night." Zuko sighed in frustration. Damn Sokka and his ability to sleep through practically everything!

"This isn't good," Zuko yelled, "not with Ozai after her."

"Do you think that Ozai might have gotten to her," Sokka asked in a panic. Suddenly the two were interrupted by the faint sound of voices in the distance. Both men simultaneously turned in the direction of the sound. Off in the distance they could see Katara and Aang heading back to camp. They were walking hand in hand, smiling profusely at one another. Every now and then Aang would lean to Katara and whisper in her ear making her laugh out loud. Zuko just gazed at Katara, her smile practically lit up her whole face, she looked happier then he had ever seen her before. The sight was absolutely breathtaking and at the same time it was like a knife to Zuko's very soul. It was not him bringing about that brilliant smile after all, it was Aang.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that," Sokka said elbowing Zuko.

"Yeah," Zuko said quietly "look at that."

* * *

To be Continued


	11. The Plan

**Chapter 11 The Plan**

Katara slowly trailed behind Aang as the two made their way back to the camp. She was apprehensive about their return. She couldn't help but worry about how Zuko would take seeing her and Aang together. She silently gazed down at the ground the entire way completely lost in her troubled thoughts. She was almost afraid of seeing Zuko, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes. He was her friend and she cared about him deeply but he was in love with her and she knew it would hurt him regardless of how he reacted. She turned her eyes to Aang, she smiled slightly. He was actually himself again, his gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Her heart warmed at the sight. After all these years he had fought his way back to her. After everything they had been through he was here with her. He was alright. She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly in hers. He turned abruptly to her and smiled. She smiled back at him. She then gazed at the path ahead and sighed heavily, there was no way to put off the inevitable.

* * *

As Aang and Katara approached the camp Zuko could barely breathe. She was holding his hand and they both were smiling.

"Aang's awake," Sokka exclaimed excitedly tapping Zuko in the arm. He quickly ran to meet his sister and friend. Zuko just smiled weakly at Sokka's excitement. He remained in his place just gazing ahead as the Avatar reunited with his friends. A strange feeling came over him as he watched the trio from a distance, seeing Aang back to himself again, smiling and laughing. The irony of it all was certainly not lost on him. This very moment was the whole purpose of his mission, the whole reason that he had brought Katara here in the first place. Out of love for her he had searched for the Avatar, not realizing that when he had finally found him he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice, he would have to let Katara go. He turned away from them and sat down at the base of a palm tree next to the sleeping monk Basho. The monk opened an eye and glanced curiously over at Zuko.

"Have they returned yet," he asked. Zuko turned abruptly to the monk and gazed at him questioningly.

"I thought you were sleeping, how did you know that Katara and Aang were missing?"

"I don't miss much," he smirked at Zuko, "besides I was only resting my eyes, an old man needs to do that once in a while, they don't work as well as they use to you know." Zuko smirked back at the old man.

"They are back," he sighed, "and apparently the Avatar is awake as well."

"Oh well isn't that good news," the monk exclaimed raising an eyebrow in Zuko's direction.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed less then enthusiastically, "it's great." Basho gazed at Zuko questioningly.

"This was the purpose of your mission was it not General?"

"Of course," Zuko said defensively, "I just hadn't expected…." He turned to face the monk who was now gazing at him inquisitively.

"Nothing," he exclaimed, "never mind!" He quickly stood and started to walk away when Aang and Sokka suddenly approached him followed by Katara.

"Zuko," Aang smiled, "it's been a long time." Zuko did his best to force a smile.

"Hello Aang," he sighed glancing over in Katara's direction, "Katara." She looked up to him briefly and smiled before quickly averting her gaze. Zuko turned his eyes toward the ground; he simply couldn't bring himself to look at her. Sokka glanced warily back and forth between the two of them, completely aware of the awkwardness that now existed.

"Listen," Aang said getting Zuko's attention again, "Katara told about your mission to find me." He paused looking down and away from Zuko. Zuko just gazed at him questioningly.

"And about the ship…and your crew," he paused, "I'm sorry Zuko." Zuko nodded.

"You didn't have any control of your actions Aang," he replied, "there's no way you could have known what you were doing."

"But it was still me," Aang exclaimed, "I still…" Katara suddenly approached Aang and gently rested a hand upon his shoulder.

"Aang," she whispered, "please don't blame yourself." He turned to her and smiled weakly, slowly laying his hand upon hers. He turned back to Zuko.

"Katara is right Aang," Zuko sighed, "nobody here blames you for what happened." Aang nodded.

"Well then," Aang sighed changing the subject, "what else have you found out about this spirit, have you come up with a way to defeat him?" Zuko just shook his head.

"We haven't exactly come up with any plan as of yet," he replied, "but as far as information goes, I'm sure Monk Basho will be more then happy to fill you in." He motioned to the monk who was still sitting at the base of the palm tree. Aang glanced curiously over in the old man's direction. He was sitting peacefully against the tree trunk petting a sleeping Momo who was curled up comfortably upon the old man's lap.

"Come on Aang," Katara said, "I'll introduce you to him." She grasped his hand and hurriedly pulled Aang away from Zuko.

* * *

Sokka stood with arms crossed, gazing at Zuko with a stern expression upon his face.

"What," Zuko exclaimed in an irritated tone.

"Nothing," Sokka answered, "just curious."

"About what," Zuko asked defensively.

"About you and my sister," Sokka answered simply.

"There is nothing to be curious about," Zuko answered softly as he turned away from Sokka.

"Oh I see," Sokka answered, "so you are telling me that I just imagined all the weirdness between the two of you." Zuko glanced back at Sokka but he didn't answer him.

"Zuko, I'm not an idiot, I can see that something's weird between the two of you; what's the deal?"

"NOTHING," Zuko exclaimed impatiently, "nothing...ok, please just drop it." He quickly stormed away from his friend. Sokka just shook his head at Zuko's reaction.

* * *

"Excuse me Monk Basho," Katara interrupted the old man's daydreaming. Basho gazed up at her and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to see you're back and safe my dear," he replied, "The General was quite worried about you." Katara smiled weakly and averted her eyes from the old man's gaze.

"Monk Basho," she replied softly, "Aang…um… I mean….the avatar is awake, and he wants to talk to you."

"Ahh, incentive to get up," the monk replied, "would you mind helping me up my dear?"

"No, not at all," Katara smiled. She reached out to him offering him her arm for support as he struggled to his feet. He stretched his arms tiredly over his head and yawned.

"Don't get old," he said to Katara, "its not very agreeable." Katara smiled and led the monk over to Aang.

"Monk Basho, this is Avatar Aang," Katara replied smiling in Aang's direction, "Aang this is Monk Basho."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Monk Basho," Aang replied bowing his head to the old man, "I only wish it was under better circumstances then this."

"Well we can't help the circumstances dealt to us can we Avatar," the monk smiled at Aang.

"No I guess we can't," Aang sighed. He paused a moment, gazing at the old man in curiosity. There was just something about the monk that seemed strange to Aang, something about his eyes that was not quite normal.

"Have we met before Monk Basho," Aang asked curiously. The old man seemed taken aback by Aang's question.

"Well of course not…," he stuttered, "how impossible."

"Well it's not that impossible Monk Basho," Katara chimed in, "Aang has been alive for over a hundred years, it could be possible that you met him as a child, or even during the war before he disappeared."

"Oh no," the monk insisted, "I assure you, meeting the Avatar is not something I would so easily forget." Aang just gazed questioningly at the monk as he spoke.

"Well," Aang sighed changing the subject, "Zuko said that you had some information about this evil spirit."

"Ahhh, that I do young man, come let me get my notes, I will fill you in." Aang nodded. The trio was suddenly joined by Zuko and Sokka.

"Here we are," the old man smirked as he leafed through one of his books, "I assume you've been informed about the spirit's identity." Aang nodded. The monk glanced over at him for a moment.

"Now that Aang is awake we should start making plans to take down Ozai," Zuko interrupted suddenly turning to face the monk. Basho nodded in Zuko's direction a slight smile forming across his face. The old man then turned to face Aang.

"It's a good thing you have decided to return to us Avatar," Basho said, "you may have information that can help us to defeat the spirit." Aang nodded.

The five castaways sat around the campfire and began to discuss their battle strategies.

"Alright Monk Basho what is this information that you have about the spirit," Aang inquired.

"Well the most important thing that we have is the spirits identity, now that we know that he can no longer trick us; he no longer has his element of disguise…of course that does not mean that he will not still try so we must continue to be on guard at all times."

"There is one thing that is bothering me Monk Basho," Sokka suddenly interrupted.

"What is that?"

"How exactly are we supposed to fight and defeat an enemy that is already dead; I mean is this even a fight that we can win?"

"A very good question," Basho acknowledged, "one that is unfortunately not easily answered." The monk paused for a moment gazing upward seemingly into the canopy of palm leaves and began to run his fingers through his straggly white beard.

"Perhaps," the old man paused, "it is not the question we should be asking."

"What are you talking about," Sokka replied impatiently, "what else should we be asking; the only thing we should be focusing on is a way to defeat him." The monk smiled slightly in Sokka's direction.

"Sometimes," he replied, "the answer comes when you think about it from another angle." Sokka nodded.

"There is a reason for everything," Basho continued, "why is this spirit able to attack you when all other spirits cannot, what is the difference; and after so much time has passed after the war, why does he choose now to exact his revenge?" The group pondered the monk's questions. All seemed stumped as to the answer.

"I got it," Sokka exclaimed, "It's the island!" All eyes turned to him in curiosity.

"The island people, come on," Sokka insisted, "Monk Basho didn't you say that this island acts as a portal to the spirit world?" The monk nodded.

"Well, that must be the reason that Ozai is able to come in contact with us at all, if we weren't on this island we wouldn't have to worry about being attacked, because Aang is the only one in the world who can contact the spirit world, the island is just acting like him cause he created it."

"That actually makes sense Sokka," Katara smiled. Aang just gazed at his two friends in sadness as he slowly realized the significance of their words.

"So if it were not for this island then Ozai would never have had the opportunity to come through at all," he paused turning his eyes to the ground, "this is all my fault…I gave Ozai the means to hurt you!"

"Aang no, don't think like that you couldn't have known what was going to happen," Katara exclaimed.

"My knowing or not knowing doesn't change anything Katara; if it wasn't for me none of you would be in danger right now!"

"Alright look Aang," Sokka interrupted, "sitting around blaming yourself is not helping us either, so get over it and help us think of a way to stop Ozai!"

"If you re correct about the island then there is one way," Monk Basho replied. The group turned in the old man's direction.

"We close the portal," the Monk replied staring straight in Aang's direction.

"Close the portal," Zuko questioned, "how do we do that?

"We have to destroy the island," Aang replied softly.

_To be continued..._


	12. Suspicions

**Chapter 12 Suspicions**

"Destroy the island," the group exclaimed simultaneously. Aang turned slightly looking down and away from his friends.

"Aang," Sokka exclaimed, "have you forgotten that we are all stranded here, I mean what are we supposed to do swim home!"

"It's the only way to stop Ozai from coming through Sokka," Aang insisted turning abruptly to face his friend, "this island is the only link Ozai has to the physical world, once we get rid of it he can never hurt any of you again!"

"Alright, then what do we do Aang," Sokka questioned crossing his arms, "how do we close the portal _and_ escape from the island?"

"APPA," Katara exclaimed suddenly. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko simultaneously turned to her in question.

"Appa?!"

"Yeah," Katara replied, "Appa, he's here on the island…or he was…he disappeared and I'm not exactly sure what happened to him."

"We did track him, when we were looking for you," Sokka replied. Aang sat quietly staring into the campfire lost deep in his thoughts. He was consumed by a dark and looming feeling. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

"Well then it's settled, first we look for Appa and then we go from there," Katara said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sokka replied. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Aang…Aang," Katara called.

"Huh, oh…uh yeah, find Appa," he gazed off into the distance seemingly thinking deeply about something.

"Aang are you alright," Katara questioned, coming up to him and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Aang replied smiling weakly, "don't worry so much." Katara smiled slightly as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Zuko just watched as Katara comforted Aang; it was all too much for him to take. He could feel his heart sinking lower and lower. He rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

"General is everything alright," Monk Basho asked noticing his scowl.

"I'm fine," Zuko yelled. He immediately got up and stormed off into the woods alone.

* * *

_Later on that night_

Aang sat silently by the fire stirring the ashes with a stick, completely lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. Something was brewing on the horizon and he felt almost powerless to prevent it, he could feel it in his heart. Silently he raised his gray eyes from the orange glow of the campfire. He gazed across the way to see Sokka fighting with Momo over a piece of mango. He moved his eyes to the nearby palm tree where Monk Basho sat reading one of his old books. Aang just gazed at the old man intently, his suspicions from earlier slowly creeping back into his mind. Something about the monk was just so odd, so…familiar.

Katara casually came over and sat down beside Aang. He glanced over at her for a moment and then turned his eyes back to the fire.

"Hey Katara," he said softly, "What exactly do you know about this Monk Basho?"

"Nothing besides what I already told you, why," she glanced over at him in curiosity. Aang shrugged in response.

"Just a weird feeling I guess," he replied.

"About what Aang," Katara asked.

"Well I can't put my finger on it," Aang replied, "but I feel like Monk Basho is not telling us everything, like he's hiding something." Aang paused and glanced over at the monk once more.

"I don't think that he is who he says he is." Katara stared at Aang in surprise.

"Aang what are you saying…do you think he could be one of the evil spirits trying to trick us?"

"I don't know," Aang whispered. Katara gazed over at the monk becoming increasingly worried. Basho and Zuko had become quite close in the more recent days. That evil spirit had tried to get close to Zuko before and had nearly killed him. If Aang was right about Basho then Zuko could be in danger.

"Aang, I think I should warn Zuko about Monk Basho," Katara insisted. Aang nodded in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea," he replied.

* * *

Zuko sat alone in a small clearing of the forest gazing up at the twinkling stars above. His mind was completely flooded with thoughts of Katara. The very reason that he loved her was the very reason that he couldn't bare to be around her. She made him feel. And right now, seeing her with Aang, the emotions were more then he could take. He sighed heavily as he stared up into the starry night sky and thought about what advice his uncle might have given him at a time like this.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said softly as she nervously approached him from behind, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Zuko merely sighed in response and refused to turn and look in her direction. Why was she here? What did she want? Couldn't she see that it was hurting him to be around her; why couldn't she just leave him alone and go back to Aang?! Katara carefully sat down next to him and gazed up into the night sky as well. Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily as he came to the realization that she was not going to go away. She was just going to push him until he gave in and talked to her. He kept his eyes on the starlit sky and acted as if he hadn't heard her speak at all.

"Zuko...what are doing out here," she asked trying to ignore the awkwardness. Zuko sighed again. Katara could tell he was purposely not speaking to her. She looked to him and sighed. "I know you are angry with me Zuko…I'm sorry…but I have something important to talk to you about." She turned her attention back to the stars and awaited his response.

"I'm not angry," Zuko said softly. Katara turned her eyes toward him.

"You're not," Katara questioned.

"No," Zuko whispered. He kept his eyes on the twinkling stars above.

"Then why did you storm off," she asked curiously, "and why won't you look at me." Zuko just shook his head as she spoke but still would not turn to face her.

"I just can't ," he replied softly as he dropped his eyes to the ground. Katara gazed at him intently.

"I don't understand," she replied. Zuko brought his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"You are the reason I ever came here to begin with," Zuko replied softly, "when Aang disappeared you were devastated...I couldn't bear to see you in such pain...I needed to find him for you..." Zuko paused as he struggled to find the words to make her understand.

"I Know all that Zuko," she replied. Zuko slowly turned to face her. Katara was taken aback by the amount of pain she saw in his eyes.

"I love you Katara," he said softly, "I want you to be happy...that's all I ever wanted. Today was the happiest I've seen you in years....how could I be angry at you for that."

"Zuko...,"she began to question.

"Katara," Zuko interrupted, "I am so glad that you are happy again but that doesn't stop my feelings for you that doesn't ease the pain of knowing that you and I are not meant to be." Katara gazed at him sadly. she gently placed her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Zuko met her gaze.

"I know you love him," Zuko continued.

"I'm so greatful to you Zuko," she replied softly, "I know that this is all hard for you and I am sorry for that..."

"There is no need for you to apologize," Zuko replied. He smiled weakly. Katara smiled back at him.

"You are such a good friend Zuko," Katara replied. Zuko nodded and turned his eyes back to the night sky.

"So," he sighed as he changed the subject, "you said you had something important to tell me."

"Oh...yes," Katara replied, "it's about Monk Basho…Aang is suspicious of him…he thinks that he might be keeping something from us." Zuko's curiosity was peaked by her words.

"Keeping something from us," he questioned, "like what?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Katara replied, "Aang seems to think that there is something about him that doesn't quite add up."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at camp_

Sokka nonchalantly plopped himself down next to the campfire across the way from Aang happily finishing off the mango that he had triumphantly won from Momo. Aang glanced over at his old friend and smiled slightly.

"Hey Sokka," he sighed.

"Hey Aang," Sokka replied. Sokka gazed at Aang briefly in curiosity.

"So," Sokka continued, "what was it like being stuck in the Avatar state for so long?" Aang shrugged as he continued stirring at the camp fire ashes with a stick.

"I wish I knew," he replied.

"Sooo, what… you don't remember anything," Sokka replied, "what, is it like just a six year blank?"

"Well…not exactly," Aang replied, "I mean it's hard to explain, I do remember things but only bits and pieces…and even those are confusing."

"How so" Sokka asked in intrigue. Aang shrugged.

"I don't know…they just seem so distant so…fake…like I'm remembering I dream that I had a long time ago." Sokka stared at Aang in intrigue.

"So how do you know what was real and what wasn't" Aang turned to Sokka, a little unsure of how to respond.

"I guess I really don't know," Aang sighed. Sokka crossed his arms and turned his eyes to the fire.

"Weird , " Sokka replied shaking his head, "so...where did Katara run off to?"

"Huh, oh…uh, she headed off to find Zuko, I think she's worried about him," Aang replied. Sokka nodded turning his eyes to the campfire. Aang suddenly tossed the stick into the flames stretched his arms over his head and yawned. After a brief moment of silence he turned to face his friend.

"Hey Sokka," he questioned, "have you noticed how strange Zuko's been acting since me and Katara got back to camp?" Sokka was caught off guard by Aang's unexpected question and he found himself unsure as of how exactly he should respond.

"Huh…uh…well I'm sure it's no big deal," Sokka stuttered, "Zuko's probably just stressed out about the whole evil spirit for a father thing…I wouldn't worry too much about it." Sokka did his best to seem convincing to Aang, he knew something had happened between Zuko and his sister but he just didn't feel that it was his place tell Aang. Aang nodded in acceptance of Sokka's explanation but he could not, however, shake the feeling that there was probably a lot more to it than what Sokka was saying. Zuko after all was not exactly the kind to talk about his feelings. Aang decided that he would just have to talk to Zuko himself. He quickly stood from the log on which he had presently been sitting, picked his staff up from the ground and started heading off in the direction of the woods.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him myself Sokka," Aang said as he walked away. Sokka nodded and shrugged in response.

_To be Continued…_


	13. Unraveling Truth

Chapter 13 Unraveling Truth

"What exactly did Aang say," Zuko questioned.

"He said that he had a strange feeling about Basho," Katara replied, "and that it felt as if Basho is hiding something from us."

Zuko nodded as he listened intently to Katara's words. He wondered what had caused the Avatar to become suspicious of the old monk. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers across his brow. It was all very hard to believe. Why would Monk Basho lie to them, what did he have to gain from hiding the truth? Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace back and forth as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Katara," he said suddenly, "does Aang think that the monk is a threat?" Katara shook her head as she gazed at him.

"I don't think he knows for sure," Katara continued, "but he has a feeling that Basho is not who he says he is. He didn't say any more then that." Zuko turned from her and gazed out into the darkened woods. He thought back to the many discussions that he had had with Basho since they had been stranded on this island. If there was an evil spirit possessing the body of the old monk then perhaps all the information about the Avatar and the island was false. Perhaps instead of helping the old man was actually leading them into a trap. If Aang's suspicions were correct then all of them were in grave danger.

"What are you thinking," Katara asked noticing the bewildered expression on Zuko's face.

"I'm not sure exactly," he replied, "I'd like to talk to Aang first before we jump to any conclusions about Basho." Katara nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Aang slowly made his way through the darkened woods he began to contemplate the conversation from hours earlier. The plan that the group had discussed seemed logical enough. The closing of the spiritual portal would indeed stop the evil spirits from interacting with the living; however, he couldn't help but to feel that it was going to come at an unspeakable price. The island, after all, was an extension of himself. He didn't know how he could destroy it without destroying himself in the process. Perhaps this was what the evil spirit had wanted all along; to lead him to his ultimate end. He thought back to Monk Basho. The old man seemed helpful enough providing information to allegedly assist them but at the same time the monk almost seemed to know too much. The old man seemed far more knowledgeable about the spirit world then any mortal should be. Aang stared up into the starlit sky as he walked in the direction in which Katara had gone to find Zuko. He sighed heavily as his thoughts drifted back to the beautiful bender. He could feel his heart flutter as he remembered the kiss they had shared after he had confessed his feelings for her. He smiled to himself as he thought about her. After all this time after all that had happened he had finally told her that he loved her and she had actually returned that love. As happy as this made him he just could not shake the feeling that something terrible was looming on the horizon. It seemed as if their love was ill fated no matter how this all would end.

Aang turned his attention once more to the path before him. In the distance he could see a clearing up ahead. He squinted as he gazed into the darkness. He could barely make out two dark forms that seemed to be heading in his direction.

"That must be them," he thought to himself. He waved in their direction as he continued to walk toward them.

* * *

As Zuko and Katara silently made their way back to camp, Zuko found himself consumed by thoughts of Monk Basho, though his concern was mainly for Katara. The evil spirit had already made its intentions toward her clear. Her connection to the avatar had put her directly in the spirit's line of fire. If the Monk was indeed possessed as Aang was suggesting then Katara was in immediate danger. Zuko kept his concerns to himself as the two continued through the tall palm trees. The last thing he wanted was to worry Katara, perhaps in a vain attempt to protect her as he vowed he would. He sighed as he glanced in her direction. She walked slowly and silently beside him, her attention on the path ahead. The cool night breeze softly blew her long dark hair in all directions and the moonlight gave her skin an almost unearthly glow that made her look like an angel. Zuko held his breath as he gazed at her. The love in his heart was almost too much to bear but the thought of losing her was far worse. Even if his love for her was unrequited he felt it to be his duty to keep her safe. He had made a promise to her and to himself to protect her always and he would do whatever was necessary to keep his word, even if that meant sacrificing himself in the process.

Katara gazed ahead quite unaware of Zuko's gaze. At the moment her thoughts were of Aang and his growing concern about the monk. She had been replaying a number of things in her mind trying to make sense of Aang's suspicions.

The first was the day she had met the strange old man. He was a quite despicable character and almost malicious with his words, especially toward Zuko. It was evident to Katara that some change had occurred within the monk, but she could not put her finger on why.

The second was all the monk had done to help them and the fact that most of the information he had given them had proved true. It seemed unlikely that if possessed by an evil spirit the old man would help. Of course it was possible that all the information was part of an intricate lie to lead them in the wrong direction, but so much of it made sense. So much of it tied in to the memories she now remembered about the day Aang disappeared. Katara pondered this point; her supposed death was a memory that she had not remembered until on the island, could it be false? Was it possible for spirits to plant false memories in her head?

The third was the day the spirit, disguised as Zuko, had tried to kill her. The day Monk Basho had saved her life. She remembered the look of rage that the Zuko look-a-like had displayed when the old man intervened and the way the evil spirit had acknowledged the old man. It was as if they had known each other. She remembered how odd it had seemed that the evil entity had stopped its rampage only after Basho had appeared. Could it all have been a set up in order to gain their trust?

* * *

"Katara…Zuko…I was just coming to find you," Aang called out as he approached the two walking in his direction. Katara looked up and smiled in his direction.

"Aang," she replied happily. Aang came to her side putting his arm around her waist and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She blushed slightly and glanced at Zuko. Zuko merely nodded and averted his gaze to the dark night sky. She smiled slightly and turned back to Aang.

"I thought you were going to wait for me back at camp," Katara questioned.

"I was," Aang replied, "I was just talking to Sokka for a bit and I…well I actually wanted to talk to Zuko as well." Aang glanced questioningly in Zuko's direction. The former prince had his back to the couple now and seemed to be gazing intently up into the night sky.

"I already told him about Monk Basho," Katara replied.

"I know," Aang replied softly, "I just wanted to ask him something."

"About what exactly," she looked to him questioningly.

"Well nothing important really," he replied smiling at her slightly, "just something I was thinking about." She sensed a slight sadness in Aang's voice as he spoke.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Yes…of course…everything is fine Katara," he smiled and gently caressed her face with his hand. She smiled back at him.

To be continued….


	14. More Questions

Chapter 14: More Questions

"Zuko," Aang said as he turned his attention to his old friend, "you know more about Monk Basho then any of us…I need you to tell me what you know of him." Zuko nodded.

"I know that Basho is an expert in Avatar history," Zuko replied, "I chose him to help me find you solely for that reason." Aang listened intently.

"He had been one of the many royal advisors to my father as well as my grandfather," Zuko continued, "I knew him to be very knowledgeable."

"And his expertise," Aang questioned, "did it include knowledge of the spirit world?"

"Only in regards to the Avatar," Zuko shrugged, "But I was only interested in his knowledge of the Avatar, I don't know what he knows about the spirit world, aside from what he's told us recently of course." Aang nodded. He sighed heavily and turned to face the ground. He seemed to be processing Zuko's information carefully.

"I need to know Aang," Zuko continued as he gazed at him, "why do you have concerns about Monk Basho…what makes you think that he is lying to us?" Aang turned his eyes back to Zuko.

"I'm not really sure," he replied, "it's just…something about him seems off. I just get the feeling that Basho knows far more about me and this place and the evil spirit then he is telling us."

"Do you think he could be a threat," Zuko questioned, "do you think he could be another evil spirit trying to hurt us?" Zuko glanced in Katara's direction as he spoke. Aang gazed at Zuko intently, he noticed a twinge of fear and concern flash across Zuko's face as he gazed at Katara. It was a subtle expression that Aang might have easily missed if his senses weren't as enhanced as they were. He had sensed a subtle awkwardness between the two of them upon returning to the campsite earlier now he had an idea what was causing it. Zuko had feelings for Katara, maybe he even loved her. Aang then glanced briefly at Katara, searching her face for any evidence that the feelings were returned but she seemed to have taken no notice of Zuko's gaze. Aang turned back to face Zuko once more. Zuko suddely became aware of his actions and quickly averted his gaze back to Aang.

"I don't know," Aang replied.

"Well," Katara interrupted, "what do we do now…should we confront Monk Basho?"

"No," Aang stated firmly, "we don't know enough yet, I don't want Basho to know that we suspect him."

"Aang is right Katara," Zuko agreed, "we should just act normal…like we know nothing." Aang nodded in agreement.

"If he knows that we are on to him," Aang continued, "it could put us all in danger."

"Okay," Katara replied, "act natural…got it." She gently slipped her hand into Aang's and squeezed it tightly.

"We should probably head back now," she said, "I don't want to leave Sokka alone too long with Monk Basho…just in case." Aang nodded in agreement allowing her to pull him in the direction of the campsite.

* * *

_At the campsite_

Sokka sat by the fire carefully polishing his boomerang with Momo sitting quietly by his side gazing into the flames. As Sokka wiped the weapon meticulously with a soft cloth he was suddenly distracted by Monk Basho yawning. He glanced up briefly to see the old man stretching his arms over his head. He watched as the monk gently placed the book he had been reading on the ground beside him. Sokka turned his attention back to his boomerang as the old man stood and slowly made his way over to the fire. Momo quickly jumped up from his place beside Sokka and happily ran up to the monk.

"Hello there little lemur," the monk smiled. Momo squeaked in response to the old man and then leapt onto Basho's shoulder. The monk chuckled lightly at the creature and continued toward the fire. He placed his hands on his back as he carefully sat down beside the fire and across from Sokka. The old man glanced around the camp site curiously.

"Where has everybody gone," Basho questioned as he gazed in Sokka's direction.

"Huh…," Sokka replied without taking his eyes from his boomerang, "oh…uh…Katara went to find Zuko and Aang went after the both of them." The monk nodded as he gazed into the bright orange flames.

"Nothing is wrong I hope," he replied as he ran his fingers through his long white beard. Sokka shrugged as he briefly glanced up at the monk.

"Not that I know of," he replied, "why?"

"No reason," the monk sighed. The old man watched as Sokka stood and tucked his boomerang back into his holster. As he did so, he suddenly grasped his stomach as it began to grumble.

"Ugh," Sokka groaned, "I am starving…there has got to be something to eat around here." He began rummaging through the supplies in search of food. Basho chuckled to himself as he gazed in Sokka's direction.

"When you are young, you are never satisfied," the monk stated. Sokka glanced over at the old monk briefly.

"Hey don't you have another book to read or something," Sokka retorted. The old man just chuckled in response. He then reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a perfectly ripened mango.

"Here," he said as he tossed it to Sokka. He caught the fruit with one hand.

"Thanks," he replied. He sat down beside the fire, pulled out his pocket knife and began to peel the fruit.

"So monk," Sokka said with his mouth full, "find anything else interesting in that book of yours?"

"Everything in my books is interesting," the monk replied. Sokka nodded as he stuffed another piece of mango into his mouth.

"Anything useful then," Sokka asked, "anything that could help get us off this god forsaken island?" Basho nodded.

"If there is an answer we will find it," Basho replied.

"I will take that as a no then," Sokka replied. Sokka turned in the direction of the woods when he heard his friends approaching. He could see Aang and Katara walking up hand in hand with Zuko trailing behind.

"It's about time," he said under his breath. Monk Basho glanced up in the direction that Sokka was gazing in to see the Avatar returning. He grinned slightly and then turned his attention back to the bright orange flames of the camp fire.

"Hey guys," Sokka said gazing up at his friends as they approached the fire, "what's going on?"

"Hey Sokka," Katara smiled at her brother as she casually sat down beside him. Sokka cut a piece of mango and handed it to his sister. Aang sat down next to Katara. He then gently took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Katara turned to him and smiled. She offered him a bite of her piece of mango but he politely declined.

"You eat it," he smiled, "I'm fine." Zuko took a seat next to the old monk. Aang turned his attention to Monk Basho. The old man was cutting up a mango with his pocket knife. He then reached up to Momo, who was still seated upon his shoulder, and offered him a piece of the fruit. The lemur took it happily and nearly swallowed it whole. The monk chuckled softly. Aang watched Basho attentively. The old man seemed so benevolent. Aang thought that it seemed strange that a spirit would go to such lengths to fool them. The monk's kindness seemed so genuine, yet at the same time something about him was just so unnatural. He could not put his finger on why he felt the way he did about the old man. Aang watched carefully as Basho gave Momo another piece of fruit.

"You know avatar," the monk laughed glancing up at Aang, "this little friend of yours has a bigger appetite then Sokka here." Aang smiled casually and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone in the world could have a bigger appetite then Sokka," he replied.

"You know Aang I might take offense to that," Sokka replied, "if it weren't so true." He smiled at his old friend. Aang smiled back.

Just then Katara yawned. Aang glanced over in her direction. He could see that her eyes were getting heavy as she sat there gazing into the campfire. He reached over to her and gently caressed her face.

"You look tired," he said as he gazed at her in concern. Katara turned to face him.

"Just a little," she replied smiling slightly in his direction.

"Come on," Aang said gently as he stood. He reached for Katara's hand.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." He pulled Katara to her feet. She nodded slightly and followed where he led. Aang sat down next to a tall palm tree and leaned his back against the trunk. He then opened his arms allowing Katara to snuggle up beside him. Katara gazed sleepily up at him and smiled.

"Aang," she whispered softly. He glanced down at her.

"Yes," he whispered back. She reached up to him and gently caressed his face. He smiled slightly as she did so.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. He leaned down toward her and kissed her softly upon the forehead.

"Now get some sleep," he smiled. Katara nodded.

"Good night Aang," she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Well," Monk Basho sighed, "I think the Avatar has the right idea, we should all get some rest." The monk then got up, walked over to his previous sleeping spot and lay down. Sokka stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He glanced over in Zuko's direction. Zuko continued to sit staring at the flames of the camp fire; he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Is everything okay Zuko," Sokka asked. Zuko glanced over at Sokka briefly.

"Everything is fine," Zuko replied turning his eyes back to the flames. Sokka nodded slightly.

"Okay," Sokka sighed, "I'm going to bed…good night." He then stood and began to walk away.

"Try not to stay up too late eh fire boy," Sokka called back.

"Good night Sokka," Zuko replied.

_To be continued…_


	15. Giving In

Chapter 15: Giving In

Aang sat silently against the palm tree gazing up into the dark night sky. The twinkling stars shown brightly overhead. He sighed heavily as he took in the beautiful sight before him. As magnificent as it was the distraction of the heavens was not enough to ease his troubled mind. So many things had transpired since he had been lost. There were so many things that he had missed and yet he had been the cause of them nonetheless. His feelings of guilt and sorrow were unrelenting and constant and felt like a plague to his very soul.

Suddenly Katara fidgeted in her sleep. He gazed down upon her lovingly. She laid by his side curled up warmly in his cloak, her head resting comfortably upon the soft moss at the foot of the palm tree. She moaned softly as she pulled the cloak closer to her chin. She seemed to be peacefully lost in a quiet and tranquil dream, serenely unaware of the many troubles that lay ahead. An overwhelming feeling of warmth came over him as he gazed upon her sleeping form. She looked so small and fragile, like a precious angel that he felt undeservingly blessed to be in the presence of. He smirked slightly at the thought of Katara being fragile. In truth she was far from it. Knowing her, she would gladly prove that with any number of water bending moves that she now mastered. He smiled softly. He loved the unyielding toughness that she possessed in battle. She could take care of herself there was no doubt about that. His heart was filled with love as he watched her. And yet a deep pain that had never truly healed still lingered deep within his heart, making it almost impossible to breathe as he gazed at her. She might be far from fragile but she was not impossible to break. Visions of the bloodied necklace being tossed carelessly at his feet flashed through his mind resulting in a familiar stabbing pain in the pit of his stomach.

He wished desperately in this moment that he had never been the avatar, had never run away from the air temple, or had ever escaped the murderous rampage of the Fire Nation so many centuries ago. He thought about this deeply for a moment. Katara was everything to him. The love he felt for her was deeper then any emotion he had ever known. He had never imagined that any one person could so significantly alter the reality of another as she had his. He tried to remember life at the air temple before her. He had never imagined then the possibility of him being able to love someone as completely as he did the water bender. He closed his eyes tightly and held in a deep breath. He realized, of course, that if he had never been the avatar that he never would have known Katara at all and he might never had known a love quite like theirs. Perhaps it might have been better off that way. To the very least her life would never have been put in danger. A single tear rolled down Aang's cheek as he thought of this. It pained him deeply to know that he was the reason that she would always be in danger.

Fate, it seemed, had condemned them both. He was the avatar, she was his balance; they were destined to be together just as she was destined to find him frozen in an iceberg so many years ago. There was just no escaping destiny.

He released the breath he had been holding in his lungs slowly. He then brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it vigorously. His mind was heavy with these troubled thoughts and it made his head begin to throb. Katara suddenly moved in her sleep, sighing softly as she did so. Aang breathed in deeply as he watched her taking in the sweet aroma of water lilies that permeated the air around him. He carefully lay down beside her draping one arm over her tiny waist and propping his head up with the other. He loved her more then his own life and he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant that she would never be in danger again. He held her tightly against his body clinging to her as if she were the last hope he had in this world. As much as he despised himself for bringing such danger to her, he needed her all the more. His world would have been meaningless without her in it. He frowned at the selfishness of his own thoughts. He felt it was unbelievably unfair to need her so very much and yet be the cause of her peril.

* * *

_The next morning_

Katara's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone down upon her. She could feel the comforting rays as they gently warmed her body and the cool gentle breeze that moved through her long dark hair. She yawned as she sat up slowly, stretching her arms high over her head. She suddenly realized that Aang was no longer sitting beside her. She gazed around the camp site sleepily taking in the scene. She could see her brother leaned up against another tree snoring away. She saw Zuko curled up next to the long burnt out campfire his own cloak draped over him as a blanket. Her eyes shifted to Monk Basho who lay upon the ground with a sleeping Momo curled up atop his stomach. She sighed softly as she discovered that Aang was no where to be found. She stood up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and quietly walked over to the nearby pond. She kneeled down at the edge of the water and gazed into the element. The sun reflected off the tiny rippling waves as the water moved in reaction to the beautiful waterfall that poured into it. She gently bended a hand full of water and splashed it on her face as if to awaken her senses. The element felt cool and calming. At this moment she longed to take a bath in it, to be completely immersed in the comfort of the element. She glanced back to the camp site that lay only a few feet away. She didn't want to be seen bathing by any of her companions. She frowned as she turned her eyes back to the sparkling water and gazed at it longingly.

"It is very early," she pondered, "I doubt any one will wake up for at least a few more hours. She weighed her options as she gazed into the clear water. She decided she would take her chances, her desire for the elements cool, soft embrace heavily out weighed her fear of being seen. She decided she would use the waterfall for cover as she disrobed. She gently placed her hand into the water and focused her energy. As she did so a narrow path of ice formed in the water leading all the way up to the cave that lay behind the falls. She hastily headed for the waterfall, wanting to use as much of what little time she had before the group would begin to wake. When she reached the waterfall she parted the element like a curtain and made her way into the cave. She quickly stripped down to her undergarments and carefully lowered herself into the water's sweet embrace. The element invited her in generously, like an old friend. She smiled slightly as she began to gently bend the water through her long dark hair and then splashed some more of it on her face. She then waded further out just beyond the cover of the falls. She turned herself over and floated happily upon her back. She gazed up at the puffy white clouds that filled the pale blue sky, trying to decipher any shapes that they formed. She suddenly remembered passing through the fluffy entities as she, Aang and Sokka soared through the sky atop Appa.

"_Turns out clouds are just air and water_," Aang's words echoed in her mind. She blushed slightly as she remembered the far off memory. She closed her eyes gently as her thoughts drifted to Aang. She smiled softly as she recalled their emotional reunion. She never thought she could ever be happier then she was the moment she saw his beautiful gray eyes gazing at her after so many heart breaking years. Her face warmed and her heart beat furiously as she recalled the kiss they had shared after both had confessed their feelings for each other.

"_You are everything to me."_

Her heart fluttered as she remembered his loving words. In spite of her happiness, her heart sank when she thought about the pain and anguish that had filled his eyes the moment she told him what Ozai had done to her, the moment he realized the nightmare was real.

"_When I thought you were gone I wanted to die…"_

Katara could feel tears welling up behind her eyes as she remembered how his words had struck her. She suddenly flashed back to the vision she had of him. She saw the fire lord laughing in delight as Aang's heart broke into a million pieces. A feeling of pain and anger filled her heart. She recalled the pain she had felt in the vision, Aang's pain. It infuriated her that he had been made to suffer so much in his long lifetime. It pained her to know that it was because of her that he had suffered the most. If only she had been more careful perhaps, not allowed herself to be captured, none of this would be happening right now.

* * *

_Back at the camp_

Aang had taken off on his glider before the sun had even risen. He had become lost in his troubled thoughts and needed a little solitude to clear his mind. But finding little peace in his meditations he decided to return to the camp site. He swooped down gracefully and landed on his feet just beyond the camp. He sought out Katara immediately. He longed to feel her arms around him and to be calmed by her gentle words. He longed to seek solace in her mesmerizing blue eyes. He walked over to where he had left her only to find that she was no longer there. His heart froze in fear for a moment and then he heard a soft splashing in the pond behind him. He turned to face the body of water, his eyes coming to rest upon her delicate form. He walked over slowly, gazing lovingly in her direction. He knelt at the edge of the water and just watched as she bended the water gracefully all around her body. He could feel his face flush slightly as he realized that she wasn't fully clothed. He briefly thought he should turn away in respect but he seemed incapable of pulling his eyes away from her. She seemed unaware of his presence, which he was thankful for. He did not want to disturb her just yet. He reveled as he once again watched her from a distance as he had so many times before, though he found his love for her had grown immensely since then. When he was younger he had watched her in adoration, infatuated with her beauty and grace. Watching her made him feel tingly all over and he could not stop himself from smiling. It was different now. Now as he watched her he longed to be closer to her, to touch her soft smooth skin, to feel her lips touching his own. He wanted to bury his face in her long silky hair and breathe in the gentle aroma of water lilies that permeated from the oils she always used in it. He could feel his face become flushed with love and desire for her and the pace of his heart increased rapidly. Aang stood slowly. He removed his shirt, cautiously entered the water and waded in her direction. She floated upon her back again, with her eyes closed. He came up beside her quietly. He gently caressed the back of her arm with the tips of his fingers. Katara shuddered slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she cried as she quickly turned to face him. She relaxed when she saw his face. Aang smiled as he placed his finger to his lips and bid her to keep quiet. He then motioned to the sleeping camp behind them. Katara nodded and then smiled softly.

"Where did you go," Katara whispered softly. Aang reached for her gently pulling her into his arms.

"I just had a lot on my mind," he whispered back. Katara gazed into his gray eyes. She could see he was still troubled.

"Are you ok," she asked softly. Aang nodded slightly, but Katara wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure," she asked. Aang gazed deeply into her eyes, so full of concern and love for him. He just continued to gaze at her, his heart beginning to race. He felt that he could not possibly live without her. She was like oxygen to him completely essential to his survival. Although it made him feel incredibly selfish he could not imagine being without her. He placed both hands on her face and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Katara gently wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke only when the need for air overtook them. Aang gazed at her euphorically.

"I love you so much Katara," he whispered emotionally, "I don't know how to live without you." Katara could feel tears welling up behind her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied softly. Aang quickly brought his hand to his eyes in an attempt to stop them from shedding any tears. He gently rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her watery eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I need you more then anything in this world," he said. He leaned in slowly and kissed her once again. Katara felt the water tremble as their lips touched. As they broke from the heated kiss, he softly buried his face in her shoulder. He was lost in the feeling of her soft skin touching his as her body pressed against him. The sensation of their closeness was breathtaking and he did not want it to end. His body trembled slightly as he held her to him. It seemed impossible to get any closer to her and yet he felt that he couldn't possibly get close enough.

Just then Katara heard Momo squeaking away in the distance, she glanced up to see the little creature searching for something to eat. She sighed unwilling to let the intimate moment between her and Aang to end. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the little lemur woke everyone in the camp. She pulled back slightly from Aang. He reacted by pulling her closer.

"Aang," she whispered in his ear. He trembled as he felt her soft breath brush past his skin. She pulled back again.

"Aang," she whispered again. He pulled back reluctantly and gazed into her blue eyes. Katara smiled softly she then reached for his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Come on," she said. She gently pulled him in the direction of the waterfall. Aang smiled back at her and allowed her to lead him.

To be continued.

'


	16. Twists and Turns

Chapter 16 Twists and Turns

_Back at the camp_

Sokka opened his eyes slowly only to be startled suddenly by two large gray eyes staring back at him.

"Ahhh…Momo," he cried as he sat up quickly. The little lemur jumped into the air in fright of Sokka's sudden actions.

"What are you doing boy," he questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "you scared the crap out of me!" He yawned loudly as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. As he began to crack his knuckles one by one, he was suddenly distracted by a rumbling deep within his gut.

"Ugh," he moaned, "I am so _hungry_!" He glanced over to the campfire, hoping against all hope that Katara would be there preparing breakfast, but the fire was not even lit and Katara was nowhere in sight. Sokka moaned in disappointment. He glanced over to where she had fallen asleep the night before but she was not there either. He scratched his head in curiosity as he gazed around the area. He suddenly realized that Aang was missing too.

"Damn it," he huffed under his breath.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka called out as he quickly headed in his old friend's direction. As he walked past the sleeping monk he unexpectedly tripped on something in his path.

"What the heck," he cried as he caught himself just before hitting the ground. He glanced down to see the monk's old book lying open on the ground before him with the page side facing down in the grass.

"Stupid book," he huffed as he bent down to pick it up, "why does he have to leave his crap right where people are trying to walk?" Sokka continued to walk in Zuko's direction with the book in hand.

* * *

_Zuko's dream sequence_

_Zuko awoke to find that he was alone in the camp. He glanced curiously around at his surroundings. It was the middle of the night and the woods seemed especially dark. He glanced upwards into the sky. The twinkling stars and the moon's comforting glow were absent from the heavens above. He squinted as he searched the darkness for any signs of his friends. He stood up quickly, conjured a flame in the palm of his hand and held it out before him. _

"_Katara," he called out into the woods, "Aang!" But there was no answer. He continued on carefully, searching for any signs of life. _

"_Sokka," there was still no answer._

"_Where could they all have gone," Zuko mumbled to himself as he stumbled through the darkness. A cold wind suddenly began to blow and Zuko shivered slightly. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end. He paused a moment and glanced around the area straining his eyes as he peered into the darkness. He had a strange feeling that he was not alone, that he was being watched. He listened carefully for any signs of movement. He suddenly heard a rustling in the trees just to in the right of him. He turned quickly in the direction of the sound._

"_Hello," he called out, "is there anybody there?" He suddenly heard a very low growl emanating from somewhere within the darkness. His heart began to pound as he cautiously moved forward unsure of what he might encounter. _

"_Zuko," a low raspy voice growled suddenly from the darkness behind him. Zukos's heart froze and he turned quickly in the direction of the voice. _

"_Who is there," Zuko questioned firmly. In the distance he could see the campfire now lit and a dark figure sat facing the flames with its back toward him. Zuko headed in the direction of the fire. As he got closer he could see the man sitting in front of the fire was actually Monk Basho._

"_Monk," he called into the darkness, "where are the others?" The monk did not answer; he just continued to stare into the bright orange flames. Zuko continued to walk in the old man's direction._

"_Monk Basho," Zuko repeated firmly. This time he reached out to touch the old man upon the shoulder. The monk turned suddenly to face Zuko. Zuko jumped back at the sight of the old man's face. It was not the monk's face at all but seemed to morph into many different faces continuously. _

"_Who are you," Zuko shouted in fear, "what do you want?" The creature stood and walked slowly toward Zuko. Zuko backed up as the creature headed in his direction. The changing face morphed suddenly into that of a dragon, the skin on the creatures body began to tear and its human form was suddenly shed revealing a sleek serpentine body. Zuko stumbled backwards landing hard upon the ground, but before he had time to get back on his feet the creature was towering over him. _

_The dragon curled back its lips revealing its sharp dagger like teeth. It leaned in closer to Zuko. It was so close that Zuko could feel its hot breath on his face. He winced as he gazed up at the massive serpent. The dragon let out a deep growl as he glared at the former fire nation prince. Zuko scrambled backwards in an attempt to get back on his feet. The dragon lunged forward pounding its feet on the ground and let out a piercing roar. Zuko could feel the earth tremble beneath him. Zuko gazed up at the creature in awe. The dragon glared back at him, seemingly looking him straight in the eyes. Something about the dragon was oddly familiar and as strange as it seemed, Zuko found that he felt no fear as he gazed upon the creature but instead felt almost overcome with a sort of peacefulness. _

"_Behold," the deep raspy voice once again echoed from the darkness, "the Dragon of the West." The dragon then took a deep breath and released a torrent of blue flames toward Zuko. _

_End Dream Sequence._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Zuko," Sokka repeated as kicked his old friend lightly in the leg. Zuko did not budge. Sokka knelt down beside Zuko.

"Zuko," he called again as he shook him by the shoulder.

Zuko awoke with a start, his forehead drenched in sweat. He sat up quickly nearly knocking Sokka over.

"Whoa," Sokka said, "what's going on Zuko…you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Zuko sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead vigorously.

"I'm fine," Zuko replied impatiently. Sokka stared at him curiously.

Zuko looked over at his friend.

"I'm fine," he repeated. He quickly stood and walked over toward the unlit campfire.

"Whatever," Sokka replied rolling his eyes. Sokka made his way over to the campfire and sat upon the ground.

"Well just so you know Zuko," he went on, "the reason I was trying to wake you up was to tell you that once again Aang and Katara are missing." Zuko turned to Sokka immediately.

"Missing," Zuko questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that they just took off together like last time," Sokka continued as he stood to face Zuko, "but given the circumstances I don't want to put all my money on that." Zuko sighed as he calmed down a bit.

"We should start looking then," Zuko replied. Sokka shook his head.

"I think we should wait maybe an hour," Sokka continued, "If they are not back by then, we can start to worry." Zuko nodded in agreement.

"In the mean time I will see what I can find for breakfast," Sokka said as he walked away, "I'm starving to death."

* * *

You're the hope that moves me  
to courage again.  
You're the love that rescues me  
when the cold winds rage.  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are,  
and I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
like breath, like rain.  
I need you like mercy  
from heaven's gate.  
There's a freedom in your arms  
that carries me through,  
I need you.

_I Need You: Leann Rimes_

_Behind the waterfall_

Aang pulled himself out of the water and into the mouth of the cool damp cave. He then turned back grabbing hold of Katara's hands and gently pulled her up toward him. She brushed her wet hair from her face. She then turned to Aang and smiled tenderly at him. He smiled back as he reached for her. He slowly pulled her gently into his arms and then kissed her softly upon the forehead. Aang then turned his attention back to the interior of the cave and looked around in curiosity.

"Is this the cave you told me about earlier," he asked curiously as he carefully took in his surroundings. Katara nodded slightly as she gazed up at him. She broke from his embrace and reached for his hand.

"Come here," she replied, "I will show you the carvings." She pulled him by the hand toward the back of the cave. Aang effortlessly conjured a small flame within the palm of his opposite hand and followed her unquestioningly. The flickering orange light reflected off the gemstones imbedded within the walls of the cave creating an almost dreamy atmosphere. Katara stopped when they had reached the farthest wall and pointed upward. Aang held the flame out in front of him. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he gazed up at the wall of stone. It was completely covered in a hundred visions of Katara. It was as if every treasured memory that he had ever had of her had been carefully and meticulously recorded on the rough stone surface. He slowly reached his hand to the wall and ran his fingers along the smooth engravings. Aang could feel tears welling up behind his eyes as he gazed at the mural. Katara watched as he gazed up at the wall, she could see an expression of sadness forming across his face.

"It's so strange," he whispered almost to himself.

"What's that," Katara questioned. Aang shrugged as he turned to face her.

"Just that I did this and I have absolutely no memory of it whatsoever," he replied. He turned his eyes back to the cave wall. Katara took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. He glanced over at her lovingly.

The flame in his hand produced a soft orange glow within the cave that seemed to give her lovely face an angelic aura. He was absolutely mesmerized by her. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and yet the sight of her broke his heart. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath as he turned back to the cave wall. He opened them slowly and gazed upon the pile of flowers that covered the ground in front of the mural. Even as he was trapped in the avatar state, unaware of the world around him he had still mourned her. Though his mind had been lost his heart had not allowed him to forget her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice filled with emotion, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." An overwhelming feeling of guilt and sorrow pervaded his heart.

"Aang," Katara whispered softly, "it wasn't your fault." Aang could feel his tears begin to fall as he continued to stare at the cave wall.

"This isn't fair," he continued a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

"Not fair," Katara questioned, "what are you saying Aang."

"It's not fair that the spirits would do this," he sobbed.

"Do what," she questioned. She could feel tears beginning to well up behind her eyes. Aang closed his eyes tightly and began to wipe the tears from his face.

"They allowed this to happen to us," he replied, "they took you away…."

"Aang please," she cried as she gazed up at him once again, "please don't do this to yourself, you have suffered enough."

"I've suffered," Aang cried, "you were killed Katara, how can you say…"

"The spirits healed me," Katara nearly yelled tears now streaming down her face. Aang just gazed at her. His heart was aching at the sight of her tears. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly as he dropped his eyes to the floor of the cave.

"What happened to us was horrible," Katara sobbed, "but we are here now, we've come through it." She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers once more.

"Please don't mourn for me anymore," she whispered, "I'm alive and I'm here with you…don't you see Aang, the spirits saved me… the spirits brought us back together."

Aang nodded slightly as he took in her gentle words. He glanced up towards her. Their eyes met and Aang could feel his heart begin to pound.

"Please," she whispered softly, "let the past go…just be happy with me."

He reached up slowly to her face and caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled softly up at him. He gazed at her longingly, his face displaying a very serious expression.

"I'm afraid," Aang whispered.

"Afraid of what," Katara whispered back.

"Of losing you again," Aang replied his voice filled with emotion, "of how this all is going to end."

"Don't be afraid," she whispered, "you won't lose me."

She cautiously reached to him gently caressing his face with her tiny delicate hand. Aang closed his eyes tightly as she did so.

"What if you lose me," Aang whispered, "what if we…" Katara shook her head as she gently put her arms around his neck. He breathed in deeply and held the air within his lungs for a long moment as he gave in to her simple touch.

"Just hold me Aang," she whispered softly, "it's just you and me right now, don't think about anything else." Aang nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. The feel of her soft skin brought on an amazing sensation, almost electric in nature. As he held her close he could feel a surge of energy coursing through him, it felt almost as if lighting were running through his veins. He wondered if touching the woman that he loved was supposed to feel this way or if it was because they were spiritually connected by the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang. Slowly he lifted her chin with his fingers. He leaned slightly forward his lips barely making contact with hers. He continued to gaze into her deep blue eyes. Katara shuddered as she felt his soft shallow breaths move across her skin. She suddenly stood on her toes reaching her lips to his and kissing them softly. The touch of her lips sent shockwaves throughout Aang's body. He reacted by tightening his arms around her waist and pressing her even closer to him.

"Katara," he whispered softly. He longed to tell her how he felt being so close to her, to tell her the effect that her touch seemed to have on him but the words seemed meaningless in comparison. There were simply no words capable of describing what he felt. Katara gazed at him in understanding, it seemed as though his touch told her how he felt more then words ever could. He trembled slightly; his heart seemed to overflow as he slowly lost himself in her warm embrace. He pressed his lips to hers once more, allowing the emotions to overtake him. He could feel his knees getting weak as he became immersed in the warmth her arms. The two slowly sank to the ground falling lightly upon their knees. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it softly. Katara wriggled as the shivers traveled up and down her spine. He moved his hand slowly to the back of her neck and ever so gently he lay her down upon the floor of the cave as he continued to kiss her delicate neck. He could feel the rapidness of her breathing and the increase of her heartbeat. It felt almost as if her heart was keeping pace with his and the sensation was absolutely rhythmic.

She slowly reached up placing her hands upon his chest. Aang shuddered in response. He pressed himself softly against her body and continued to kiss her near the nape of her neck. He had never felt so completely connected to her as he did at this very moment. It felt as though their spirits were intertwining to become one soul. Every fiber of his being longed to touch her; longed to be a part of her somehow. His mind and soul seemed vividly clear as he held her close. He realized how very much he needed her and seemed to find in her a missing part of himself that he had never known was missing. It felt as if his mind body and soul had come into perfect alignment with hers.

"Aang," Katara said suddenly with amazement in her voice. Aang just gazed at her lovingly, seemingly unaware of anything outside the two of them. She grabbed his hand and held it up to his face. He gazed at it in curiosity. The arrow tattoo on his hand was glowing in an eerie blue. He sat up and inspected his arms and legs. All of his tattoos were glowing and yet he was not in the avatar state at all, or at least he didn't think so. He had always been unaware when the avatar spirit took control of him in the past, now he was completely conscious of himself and his surroundings.

"So this is what it looks like," he said as he gazed curiously at his own hands.

"I don't understand," Katara said as she sat up, "what does it mean?" She gazed up into his still gray eyes.

"I'm not sure," Aang answered, his mind trying to come up with an explanation. Perhaps it had been because of the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang. He wondered if being so close to his spiritual balance had triggered this reaction in him. Katara turned her eyes to the glowing arrows on his arms. She realized that this was the closest to the Avatar state she had ever been. Her curiosity of it seemed to overtake her. She gently brought her fingers to the arrow on his hand, softly tracing its shape. She found herself captivated. She could feel a faint hum of energy surging through his skin. It felt almost like static electricity. Aang gazed at her, completely mesmerized by her soft touch. She continued to trace the arrows all the way up to his shoulders and then loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled slightly. He once again wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rolled her softly to the floor of the cave.

* * *

_Back at Camp_

Sokka walked back over to the newly lit fire with two mangos in his hands. He sat down across from Zuko and tossed one of the fruits to his old friend. Zuko caught it and nodded to Sokka. Sokka nodded back and then bit into his own mango. He watched curiously as Zuko tossed the fruit from hand to hand with no interest in eating it. He could see that Zuko was worried. Sokka glanced around the area once again, searching for signs of Aang and Katara's return but they were nowhere in sight. He sighed heavily in frustration. Although he was fairly certain that the two had merely gone off to be alone for a little while, he could not help but worry that something was wrong. Given the circumstances of their current situation Sokka would have thought that they would at least have let him know where they were going. He turned his attention back to Zuko. The former fire nation prince now was pacing back and forth, still tossing his uneaten mango from hand to hand. Sokka shook his head. Zuko's feelings for his sister were obvious and Sokka couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his old friend. He also felt a little guilty for reacting the way he had earlier after finding out that Zuko was in love with Katara. He could see now that Zuko's feelings for his sister were honorable. The fact remained, however, that Aang and Katara were meant to be and it had to be hard for Zuko to see them together.

"Hey," Sokka said suddenly, "I'm sure they are fine." Zuko glanced briefly at his friend and then continued his pacing.

"I hope you are right Sokka," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye Zuko noticed the old book sitting on the ground beside Sokka.

"What is that," Zuko questioned.

"Huh…what is what," Sokka questioned as he looked around anxiously, "oh this?" Sokka picked up the book and held it up to Zuko.

"It's just Monk Basho's stupid book," Sokka replied, "I almost killed myself on it earlier." Zuko glanced over in Monk Basho's direction, the old man still lay sleeping upon the ground.

"Let me see that," Zuko said as he turned back to Sokka.

"Sure," Sokka replied as he handed the old book to Zuko. Zuko took the book and began flipping through its yellowed pages. He found that the book was not printed but hand written. He stopped on one of the pages and began to read.

* * *

Hold on, and hold on tightly.  
Hold on, and don't let go of my love.  
The storms will pass, it won't be long now.  
This love will last, this love will last forever.

Take my hand; you know I'll be there.  
If you can I'll cross the sky for your love.  
Give you what I hold dear.  
_Drowning Man: U2_

_Behind the waterfall_

Aang and Katara lay upon the cave floor gazing into one another's eyes. Aang's fingers gently combed through her long dark hair and she gently caressed his face with her hand. Both seemed to be in awe of one another, both finding solace in the others soft and gentle touch. Aang had never felt so in love with her as he did at this very moment. Just to be next to her, to look into her beautiful blue eyes was all that he needed. Everything else, every concern, every worry seemed to be temporarily forgotten. The only thing that mattered to him at this moment was being with Katara. The possibility that these moments together might be among their last was very real to Aang and he did not want to waste a single second of it. They had lost enough time already in the six years that he had been lost. As he lay gazing at her he could not help but to imagine the life they might have had if they had never been torn apart. Perhaps they would have been married, maybe live in a little hut in the southern water tribe, close to Sokka and her father Hakoda. He envisioned Katara teaching their child to water bend, maybe a little girl with big gray eyes and Katara's lovely smile. He smiled to himself as he pictured their life together, a life he longed so badly for. He gently draped his arm over her waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. He pulled away slowly and gazed into her eyes once more.

"I want to be with you forever Katara," he whispered softly. He leaned into her once more kissing her gently upon the forehead. Katara smiled warmly as she gazed into his gray eyes.

"I want to be with you too Aang," she whispered back, "there is nothing in the world I want more." He sighed as he rolled away from her and onto his back. He gazed up to the cave ceiling watching as the thin streams of sunlight trickled in through the minuscule cracks that ran along the thick stone canopy. It was plausible that the life he imagined with her would never materialize to anything more then a coveted fantasy. His heart ached as he thought of it.

"What's wrong Aang," Katara asked softly. Aang turned to his head toward her and gazed into her eyes.

"It's nothing," he whispered. He reached for her hand and gently interlaced his fingers with hers. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it softly. She smiled warmly. Aang sat up suddenly. He glanced back at her.

"We should probably get back," he said. Katara got up and walked over to where her kimono was and began to get dressed. Aang just gazed at her.

"Katara," he said softly.

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled on her moccasins.

"Can you promise me something," he replied. Katara turned to him in curiosity.

"What," she asked.

"That you won't ever forget how much I love you."

"Aang…how could I," she whispered, "why would you even ask me…."

"Please….promise me," he replied in an emotional tone, almost as if he had to force the words out. Katara was taken aback by the emotion in his voice.

"I promise," she whispered, "I will always…always remember how much you love me, and I will always love you." She knelt down in front of him wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

To be continued….


	17. True Lies

Chapter 17- True Lies

Zuko opened Monk Basho's book to a random page and began to read.

'_The general has employed my services to locate the missing avatar; I doubt very highly the avatar will be found alive, if at all. If he did not meet his fate at the hands of Fire Lord Ozai, then he most likely has ended things with his own hands. The Fire Lord may have failed to end the Avatar's life but he undoubtedly succeeded in the murder of his very soul.'_

The book was not some ancient text as Zuko had assumed, it was a journal. Zuko flipped further back to the beginning of the book. He stopped again.

'_I found an ancient scroll today that described an ancient belief of the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang. I believe it holds the key to the demise of the Avatar; I brought it to the attention of Fire Lord Ozai. The Fire Lord was pleased with my discovery….'_

Zuko could feel rage boiling up inside him as he read the words scrawled on the page. He turned a few more pages and stopped again.

'_I have been closely monitoring the Avatar's movements through reports made by loyal soldiers. I have come to believe that he is traveling with his balance I'm not sure if it is the water tribe boy or the young girl, whoever it is must be sacrificed to bring down the Avatar.' _

Zuko slammed the book shut in anger. He couldn't believe it was true. Monk Basho had helped his father in his attempt to destroy Aang. It was because of him that Katara had been targeted by Ozai.

"What's going on Zuko," Sokka questioned noticing the scowl that had formed across his face.

"This proves it Zuko," replied, "this proves that he is a liar."

"What," Sokka questioned.

"Yesterday Aang said that he suspected Monk Basho of lying to us about whom he really is," Zuko replied, "he thinks the monk has been hiding something from us."

"Okay," Sokka said, "what does that have to do with the book?"

"It's a journal," Zuko replied, "Monk Basho's journal."

"A journal," Sokka questioned.

"This book," Zuko replied as he held it up in front of Sokka, "proves that Monk Basho has been lying to us all this time." Sokka scratched his head as he listened to Zuko.

"All this time I thought it was some ancient manuscript," Zuko went on almost as if he were explaining it to himself, "Basho didn't discover the information about the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang a few days ago; he knew about it all along!"

"He knew about it all along," Sokka questioned.

"He was my father's adviser; he was helping him find a way to defeat the avatar," Zuko replied, "Basho informed Ozai about the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang."

"Which is why Ozai went after Katara," Sokka replied. Zuko nodded in response.

"You mean that old man is the one responsible for putting my sister through hell," Sokka snarled. Zuko nodded again.

"I'm going to kill that old son of a…"

"Sokka no," Zuko cried as he jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean no," Sokka replied angrily, "that old man helped Ozai hurt my sister!"

"Listen to me Sokka," Zuko replied, "nobody wants to punish him more then I do, believe me, but we can't act rashly…we need to find Aang right away and tell him what we found."

Sokka nodded in agreement.

Just then the two were distracted by Monk Basho yawning in the distance. They turned simultaneously toward the old man as he stood and cracked his back. The monk headed over toward the fire with Momo trailing behind him.

"Well good morning," Basho greeted the two men. Neither Sokka nor Zuko answered him.

"Is everything okay," the old man asked curiously, becoming aware of the tension in the air.

"Everything is fine," Sokka replied trying to throw off the monk's suspicion, "just waiting for Aang and Katara to come back."

"The avatar and the water bender are missing," Basho questioned. The monk looked over in Zuko's direction, an expression of concern creeping across his face.

"I'm sure they are fine general," the old man said softly. The very sound of the old man's voice infuriated Zuko. All he could think about was the discussion that he and Aang had about the monk the night before and now what he had just read in Basho's own journal. As far as Zuko was concerned Basho was a liar and it angered him that this old man, whoever or whatever he was, could fake such concern. He glared at Basho in utter contempt and then turned quickly and walked away. Monk Basho turned toward Sokka curiously. Sokka merely shrugged and continued to eat his mango. He then stood from his place by the fire and followed Zuko.

* * *

_Behind the waterfall_

Katara pulled back from Aang slightly, gazed lovingly into his gray eyes and smiled. Aang smiled back at her. In his eyes she could see that behind his outward happiness he was still troubled about things and he was trying his best to keep her from noticing his anxiety. He asked that she promise to never forget that he loved her; she worried what the meaning was behind his request. Why would she forget about him now that they had finally been reunited? How could he even think that it was possible that she would?

"Aang," she began, "Why do you…."

"Katara…Aang...where are you?" Both Aang and Katara turned to the mouth of the cave when they heard Sokka's voice calling to them in the distance. Their names were just barely audible over the rushing water of the falls.

"They are worried," Aang said softly turning his eyes back to Katara, "we should let them know we are okay." Katara turned to face him.

"You are right," she sighed as she glanced back at the cave entrance, "it was pretty messed up of us to sneak away without telling anyone…they are probably thinking the worst." Aang smiled softly at her. She always showed such concern for others. It was one of the many reasons that he loved her so much. He gazed at her lovingly. She turned and gazed back at him. He knew she was worried, not only about Sokka and Zuko but about him as well. She had sensed his apprehension; he could see that in her eyes. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it softly.

"Come on," he smiled, "as much as I would like to, we can't stay here forever." He took her hand in his and stood. Katara followed his lead and the two headed toward the mouth of the cave.

* * *

_Back at the camp_

"Okay," Sokka said, "Aang and Katara can't be too far…I say we look separately, we will cover more ground that way." Zuko nodded.

"You go toward the woods over there," Sokka continued, "I will look around over here, yell if you find them." Zuko turned and headed in the direction of the woods. As he walked past the campfire he briefly glanced over at Monk Basho. The old man sat on the ground gazing into the flickering flames and scratching Momo on top of his furry head. The sight of the old monk infuriated him. He had begun to trust Basho, to rely on his insights and advice, almost in the same way he had relied on his Uncle Iroh. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. The Monk had fooled him into believing that he could be trusted and that his willingness to help them had been sincere. He turned away from the old man and continued to walk into the woods in search of his two missing friends.

* * *

_Monk Basho_

Monk Basho sat in front of the fire petting Momo. He sighed heavily as he glanced downward at the happy little creature. Momo squeaked cheerfully as the old man scratched him vigorously behind his big furry ears.

"You're a very happy little creature aren't you," the old man smiled slightly. He turned his eyes back to the fire.

"Not everyone is as happy as you are to be around me at the moment," he muttered to himself.

"Aang…Katara…where are you guys!" The monk looked up at the sound of Sokka's voice calling for the avatar and the young water bender.

"It's just a matter of time now," Monk Basho whispered, "just a matter of time before the general discovers the truth." He turned his eyes to Zuko who was just barely visible behind the trees.

"Just a matter of time," he smiled.

* * *

_Sokka's search_

"Katara," Sokka called out, "Aang!" He glanced around the area trying to determine where he thought the Aang and Katara might have headed. He continued to walk along the edge of the pond looking for any evidence that they had left behind.

"Katara, where are you," he yelled again.

Sokka continued to search the surrounding area for signs of Aang and Katara. As he walked along the edge of the pond his eyes caught sight of some bright yellow fabric lying upon the ground. He furrowed his brow as he walked in its direction. He knelt down and picked it up to get a better look.

"This is Aang's," he muttered to himself. He stood up and glanced around. He then noticed Aang's staff leaned up against a nearby palm tree.

"Aang," he called out, "are you here?" He shifted his gaze to the pond and waterfall. Just then he was distracted by the sudden movement of the water. He gazed at it curiously. Ice began to form right before his eyes creating a path from the falls to the shore just in front of him. He shook his head as he glance up toward the falls again. The water of the falls separated and Aang appeared with Katara by his side. They began walking toward him across the path of ice.

"Hey Zuko I found them," Sokka yelled. He smirked at them as they reached the shore.

"Hey…thanks guys for letting me know where you were going," he sighed sarcastically, "you saved me a ton of grief."

"We're sorry," Katara replied thoughtfully, "we didn't mean to make you worry…we had every intention of getting back before you woke up."

"Well I guess that makes everything okay then," he smirked. Sokka turned his attention to Aang.

"I think this is yours," he said as he tossed the yellow shirt to Aang.

"Thanks," Aang replied. He and Katara glanced at each other for a long moment. They both blushed slightly and then Aang quickly turned his attention back to Sokka.

"Uh…we were just…uh…"

"Whatever," Sokka interrupted quickly, "I don't really want to know okay, besides there are more important things to worry about now."

"What are you talking about Sokka," Katara questioned, "what's going on?" Just then Zuko came up beside the trio.

"Well for starters, you were right Aang," Zuko replied, "Monk Basho is a liar." He handed the book over to Aang. Aang gazed at Zuko curiously as he took the book from him; he then glanced over at Basho. The old man sat in front of the fire with his back toward them. Aang turned his eyes back to Zuko.

"What exactly did you find," Aang asked as he began to leaf through the pages.

"It's a journal," Zuko replied coldly.

"It turns out Monk Basho is the one that informed the fire lord about the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang," Sokka said, "because of him Ozai tried to kill Katara." Aang gazed up at his two friends.

"He was helping Ozai," Aang replied curiously, "are you sure?"

"Its right there," Zuko continued, "in his own words." Aang furrowed his brow slightly as he contemplated Zuko's words. He turned his eyes to the book and read a few pages. It was in black and white, in the monk's own writing; Basho had been loyal to Ozai. But something about it just didn't make sense to Aang and he could not put his finger on why.

"What is it Aang," Katara questioned, "What are you thinking?" Aang looked up to Katara and shrugged, his face still displaying a puzzled expression.

"I'm not sure exactly," he replied, "I mean everything is in here, by all accounts it is true about Basho but for some reason I feel like it wasn't him, like it's all some sort of a set up, I can't explain it."

"What are you talking about Aang," Zuko huffed in frustration, "it's in his own writing, if it weren't for that old man you wouldn't be stuck on this damn island and Katara would never have been in danger to begin with!" He ripped the book from Aang's hands and started walking toward the monk.

"Zuko what are you doing," Sokka yelled, "we shouldn't confront him until we are sure!"

"Sokka is right," Aang replied, "just wait until we figure this out." Zuko turned to Aang quickly and stared at him coldly.

"This is bull shit Aang," he growled, "this is proof…what more do you need…don't you care at all about what he's done to you…don't you care that Katara was hurt because of him?" Aang stared at Zuko intensely. He could see the fire prince falter slightly at the mention of Katara's name. He sensed that Zuko's intent toward the monk was more about revenge for hurting Katara then about anything else that had happened. Zuko's feelings for Katara were much stronger then Aang had previously believed; it was obvious that Zuko was in love with her.

"Of course I care," Aang replied firmly, "it hurts every time I think about it…I'd like nothing more then to punish those responsible, but what if Monk Basho is innocent?"

"Innocent," Zuko yelled as he glared at Aang furiously, "how can you say that…how can you honestly believe that?"

"You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment Zuko," Aang replied calmly, "you are not thinking clearly."

"This is ridiculous," Zuko replied as he turned away and began walking toward the monk again, "I'll put an end to this right now!"

"Zuko…please," Katara said desperately. She reached for his hand to stop him. He paused at the moment he felt her hand firmly grasping his. The simple touch sent a flood of emotions through his heart. He turned slightly in her direction but could not bring himself to look at her.

"Zuko," Aang continued calmly, "just give us a chance to get things straight then we will confront him…I know you are afraid for Katara…but we have to handle this correctly or we will all be in danger." Zuko calmed as he listened to the avatar's words. Katara squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. He turned to face her and Aang.

"What exactly is there to figure out," Zuko replied unemotionally, "what makes you think that we are not already in danger?"

"I don't know," Aang replied.

"Huh," Zuko replied sarcastically, "you don't know…but you think there is a chance that he is innocent." Aang nodded.

"I just think that there is a lot more going on here then we realize," Aang replied, "something does not add up."

"I see," Zuko replied, "and are you willing to bet Katara's life on that…'cause I'm not."

"The general is correct," a familiar voice interrupted their debate. All four friends turned to see Monk Basho standing there staring back at them. Aang pushed through the others and stood directly in front of the monk.

"About what exactly," Aang asked.

"The book," the old man replied, "It is Monk Basho's journal." He turned to Zuko and smiled. Zuko glared at him.

"You are admitting it then," Zuko growled, "you are responsible for all of this."

"I admit nothing of the sort," the old man smiled. Zuko became enraged at the monk's response. He started over toward the monk but Aang held up his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing Aang," he cried, "are you defending him?" Aang shot a stern expression in Zuko's direction. Zuko reluctantly backed down. Aang then turned back to the old man.

"So what you are saying is everything in this book is true," Aang questioned, "you gave Ozai the information about the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang."

"The book is true, yes," the old man smiled. Aang gazed at the old man in curiosity. The old man had not admitted anything really besides the fact that the book was his journal. Aang shook his head as he gazed at the monk.

"Why are you here," Aang asked.

"To help the General," the old man replied simply. Aang nodded.

"Why," Aang questioned.

"I promised," the old man replied smiling slightly, "I promised that no matter what happened I would always be there when he needed me most." Zuko's eyes widened as he heard the monk's words.

"What did you say monk," Zuko spat. He could feel anger boiling up inside him. It had to be a trick. Were the spirits getting inside his head, using his own memories against him?

"Who are you," Aang questioned.

"I am the dragon of the west," the old man replied.

To be continued…


	18. The Dragon's Return

Chapter 18 The Dragon's Return

"I am the dragon of the west," the monk replied simply. The group stood and stared at the old man in utter disbelief and semi-confusion.

"The dragon of the west," Aang repeated in a questioning tone as if trying to convince himself of what he had just heard.

"Wait," Sokka questioned as he scratched his head, "dragon of the west…but isn't that…."

"How dare you," Zuko interrupted angrily. As he glared at the old man he could feel his blood begin to boil. Did Basho really think that they would believe this nonsense?

"You are lying," he growled through gritted teeth, "how dare you try to pass yourself off as Iroh." The old man remained silent and just gazed back at Zuko, which infuriated the former fire prince even more.

"This is your journal," Zuko spat as he threw the old ragged book at the old man's feet, "it's your fault Ozai attacked Katara!" He grabbed the monk by the shirt roughly and slammed him up against a nearby tree, "pretending to be my uncle is not going to save you!"

"Zuko stop," Aang yelled firmly.

"Don't try to defend him this time Aang," Zuko yelled back, "he's gone too far!"

"Let him go Zuko," Aang demanded, "NOW!" Zuko continued to glare at Basho. The old monk just gazed back at him, his face remained completely calm.

"ZUKO," Aang yelled firmly. Zuko sneered as he let go of Basho's shirt and let him drop to the ground. The old man gripped his throat and rubbed it vigorously. Aang helped the him back to his feet.

"Are you okay," Aang asked in a concerned tone. The old man nodded. Zuko turned sharply and pushed his way past Aang.

"Zuko…wait," Katara said suddenly, "where are you going?" She attempted to grab him by the arm but he ripped it away from her reach.

"Away from here," he snapped, "I'm not gonna stay here and listen to any more of that old man's lies!"

"You can't just run away from this Zuko," Katara pleaded, "don't you want to know the truth?"

"I already know the truth Katara," Zuko shouted, "the truth is that Basho is a liar and he will say anything he can to save his own worthless hide."

"We at least need to hear him out," Aang said calmly. Zuko turned sharply and glared in Aang's direction in fury and disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Aang," Zuko exclaimed, "after everything that we just found out about him, after everything he lied to us about…you are still willing to hear what he has to say!"

"I can't explain it," Aang replied, "there is something more to what is going on here…something more to what Monk Basho is saying…I need to hear what he has to say." Zuko continued to glare at the Avatar. He was beginning to wonder if Aang had completely lost his mind since being trapped in the Avatar state.

"How can you even trust that anything he tells you is the truth," Zuko spat angrily. Aang glared back in Zuko's direction.

"Let him speak," Aang replied firmly, "then we can decide if he is telling the truth."

"Fine," Zuko growled, "if you want to sit here and listen to that lying traitor go right ahead, I'm outta here!" He quickly turned and stormed away from the group.

"Zuko," Katara said calmly, "wait…." She began to run after him but Aang quickly grabbed hold of her hand firmly. She turned back and gazed up at Aang questioningly.

"Let him go for now," Aang said softly, "he needs time to cool off." Katara nodded. She stepped closer to Aang and leaned close to his ear.

"Are you sure we should trust anything Basho tells us," she whispered softly, concern pervading her voice. Aang shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he whispered in reply, "All I know is that since the moment I met Monk Basho, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that I know him somehow…that there is something more to him then the obvious." Katara glanced cautiously over Aang's shoulder and in the direction of the monk. She then turned her eyes back to Aang. She trusted his decisions but an expression of concern was plainly displayed upon her face. Aang brought his hand to her face. He tenderly caressed the soft skin of her cheek and smiled slightly as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I won't let any of this get out of hand." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Okay," she whispered as she slipped her hand in his and gripped it tightly, "let's hear what he has to say." Aang nodded. He turned his attention back to the monk. The old man smiled politely in his direction. Aang cautiously smiled back.

"Okay Monk Basho, " Aang said, "sorry for the interruption."

"I understand," Basho replied, "General Zuko doesn't trust easily…he will need time to see the truth for himself." Aang nodded as he gazed at the old man suspiciously.

"And what exactly is the truth Monk Basho," Aang questioned.

* * *

Zuko paced the dusty ground, continuously cursing under his breath. He could not believe that Monk Basho had fooled him so completely. It was bad enough that he had led him on this wild goose chase but to then also claim that he was his long dead Uncle Iroh…it was all too much for him to take. Worst of all, Zuko had begun to really trust the old man…to rely on his knowledge and advice…even regarding his ill-fated love for Katara. He had divulged his most intimate feelings to Basho allowing the old man to know his ultimate weakness. How could he have been so stupid? He could not understand what Basho was thinking claiming to be Iroh. Did the old coot really believe that Zuko would fall for such a blatant lie? Basho knew how much Zuko missed his uncle. Did he really think that Zuko would just blindly accept this false truth. Zuko huffed in frustration as he clenched his fists tight.

His thoughts drifted back to the Avatar. What the hell was Aang thinking actually defending that old man? Didn't he realize what was happening? Basho was trying to gain their trust…to get closer to them…closer to Katara. If they let their guard down now who knows what the monk would do…or what his plans were.

"Dragon of the west," Zuko sarcastically mumbled under his breath. As if in echo, the words from the dragon in his dream the night before repeated back to him in his mind.

"_Behold," the deep raspy voice growled, "the Dragon of the West."_

Zuko's eyes widened as he recalled the dream.

_Zuko's dream flashback_

_ Zuko headed in the direction of the fire. As he got closer he could see the man sitting in front of the fire was actually Monk Basho._

"_Monk," he called into the darkness, "where are the others?" The monk did not answer; he just continued to stare into the bright orange flames. Zuko continued to walk in the old man's direction._

"_Monk Basho," Zuko repeated firmly. This time he reached out to touch the old man upon the shoulder. The monk turned suddenly to face Zuko. Zuko jumped back at the sight of the old man's face. It was not the monk's face at all but seemed to morph into many different faces continuously. _

"_Who are you," Zuko shouted in fear, "what do you want?" The creature stood and walked slowly toward Zuko. Zuko backed up as the creature headed in his direction. The changing face morphed suddenly into that of a dragon, the skin on the creatures body began to tear and its human form was suddenly shed revealing a sleek serpentine body. Zuko stumbled backwards landing hard upon the ground, but before he had time to get back on his feet the creature was towering over him. _

_The dragon curled back its lips revealing its sharp dagger like teeth. It leaned in closer to Zuko. It was so close that Zuko could feel its hot breath on his face. He winced as he gazed up at the massive serpent. The dragon let out a deep growl as he glared at the former fire nation prince. Zuko scrambled backwards in an attempt to get back on his feet. The dragon lunged forward pounding its feet on the ground and let out a piercing roar. Zuko could feel the earth tremble beneath him. Zuko gazed up at the creature in awe. The dragon glared back at him, seemingly looking him straight in the eyes. Something about the dragon was oddly familiar and as strange as it seemed, Zuko found that he felt no fear as he gazed upon the creature but instead felt almost overcome with a sort of peacefulness. _

_End Zuko's dream flashback  
_

What could it mean?

"Nothing," Zuko growled under his breath, "just a stupid dream." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out into nothing. As much as he tried he could not push the dream from his mind.

* * *

"My name is Iroh," the old man smiled, "I am the dragon of the west." Aang gazed questioningly at the monk.

"You do realize that what you are saying doesn't make any sense," Aang replied, "Iroh is dead...he was killed by Ozai before the great battle." The old man nodded.

"According to all natural law I should not exist here," the monk replied, "but you, Avatar, should know that when it comes to the spirit world there are no limits or laws."

"Ok," Aang nodded, "if you are Iroh, then where is Monk Basho...have you possessed him?"

"The monk is no more," the old man replied simply.

"What exactly do you mean, he is no more," Aang questioned becoming increasingly intrigued.

"He was mortally wounded in the shipwreck," the old man continued, "I merely took over his empty vessel."

"Wait a minute," Sokka interrupted, "when Zuko found me and Momo you were...I mean he...I mean Monk Basho was with him alive and kicking and crabby as ever I might add."

"Did the monk seem to be himself at that time Sokka," Aang questioned.

"Well yeah," Sokka went on, "he kept going on and on about his stupid books, and trying to make us carry them for him."

"Monk Basho was wounded internally," the old man replied, "he was growing weaker by the minute." Sokka looked over at the monk curiously.

"He kept asking us to let him take a break," Sokka continued, " but we were looking for Katara and we didn't want to stop." Sokka thought back to how dismissive he and Zuko had been to the old man. Could it be true, was the old monk in fact dying at that time? If so Sokka felt terrible about how he had treated him even if he was a despicable old man.

"Nothing could have prevented Monk Basho's demise," the old man replied as if he had read Sokka's mind, "his time in this world was at an end."

* * *

As Katara listened quietly to the old man's claims, her mind drifted back to the brief battle in which she had come face to face with the evil entity.

_Katara's flash back:_

_Before Katara could even react, Monk Basho leaped between her and the fire ball. He easily blocked the fire blast and redirected it into the sky. The entity stared at the old man in shock and rage. Basho only glared at him raising his arms preparing for a fight. The spirit grinned at the old man dropping his hands at his sides and extinguishing the flames in his hands._

_"Just like old times old man," he smirked. Basho crossed his arms and stared at the spirit._

_"Don't even think for a moment that you've won," he said walking quickly toward the monk. Katara watched the scene in curiosity and confusion._

_"This is far from over," he said as he glared in Katara's direction. He walked past Basho pausing briefly next to him, "don't get too comfortable in that body, brother," he whispered. Basho ignored the spirits comment. The entity brushed past him disappearing among the shadows of the trees.  
_

_end flashback  
_

The entity acted as if it knew the monk and had in fact addressed him as brother. Could the old man's claims be true? Was he indeed Ozai's brother? Could he be Iroh?

* * *

"If you are Iroh," Aang continued, "why didn't you tell them right away, why wait until now?"

"Would they have believed me," the old man replied, "would Zuko?" Aang crossed his arms and shook his head as he contemplated the monks words.

"What difference does that make," Aang replied,"Zuko still doesn't believe you...and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I should either."

"But you do, don't you," the old man replied simply. Aang just gazed curiously at the old man_  
_

"Brother," Katara exclaimed suddenly. Both Aang and Sokka turned in her direction questioningly. Monk Basho gazed at her a smile slowly forming across his face. Katara returned his gaze.

"The evil spirit," she continued, "he called you brother." Aang looked curiously back and forth between the two.

"What are you talking about Katara," Sokka questioned.

"It was during the battle earlier," she continued. She glanced over at Aang, "just before you came back to us Aang. The evil spirit shot a fire blast at me...I thought it was the end." She turned back to the monk.

"But you stepped in," she smiled slightly, "you saved me...I didn't understand the conversation you had with the spirit at the time...but he called you brother."

"The evil spirit is Ozai," Sokka smiled, "so if he called you brother then that means..."

"It means that he's telling the truth," Zuko interrupted suddenly. The group turned in Zuko's direction. The old man gazed at Zuko tears filling his eyes. Zuko returned the old man's gaze.

"It's you isn't it," Zuko questioned his voice faltered slightly as he spoke," Uncle."  
The old man did not answer. He instead walked up to Zuko and took him into a tight embrace.

To be continued...


	19. In Love and Darkness

Chapter 19: In Love and Darkness

Katara stood quietly by the fire as she stirred a mixture of boiled wild berries, leche nuts and coconut milk. She frowned at the meager meal. Being stranded on this island with no provisions, she could only work with whatever the boys could scrounge up, which wasn't much at all. Luckily, Sokka had decided to go fishing this morning. She prayed that he would come back with a good amount of fish so that they could all enjoy a more substantial meal then this. She carefully lifted the stick she was using as a makeshift spoon and brought a tiny bit of the contents of the pot to her lips. She blew on the steaming food to cool it and then took a small taste. She winced slightly at the unusual combination of flavors.

"That bad huh," Zuko commented as he came up beside her.

"Well it's definitely not the best thing I ever tasted," she replied, "but it will fill our stomachs I suppose." Zuko chuckled softly under his breath at her humorous comment. Katara turned and smiled in his direction. He seemed more content today then he had been in a while. She could only attribute his uplifted spirits to Monk Basho's eye opening confession.

It had been two days since the group had discovered that Monk Basho's body was actually possessed by the spirit of Zuko's long dead Uncle Iroh. It seemed that once Zuko had come to the realization that the old man was in fact telling the truth about his identity; the two wasted no time catching up. They had spent the majority of that day and the next conversing about life, love and loss. Iroh was most interested in the path Zuko had chosen since the end of the war. The old man could not conceal the pride he felt for his now grown nephew. She was glad things had turned out as they had for Zuko. She sighed softly as she turned her attention back to her task.

Zuko gazed at her lovingly as she continued cooking. As much as he tried to push his feelings for her aside, he could not stop his heart from fluttering every time he saw her.

"So," he sighed, trying to make small talk, "where is Aang this morning…I feel like I haven't seen him all day." Katara glanced back at Zuko for a moment, a frown slowly forming across her face. She quickly looked away, hoping Zuko would not notice her dismay.

"Um, he might be over by the water fall," Katara replied distantly, "he's meditating I think." Zuko sensed the concerned tone in her voice.

"Is everything okay, Katara," Zuko questioned.

"Yeah," she replied as she tried desperately to keep her attention on her cooking, "everything is just fine." She paused when she felt Zuko's hand rest gently upon her shoulder. She turned slowly and looked up at him. He gazed back at her with a tender expression of concern on his face. She crossed her arms and turned her eyes to the ground. She was unsure if confiding in Zuko was a good idea considering his feelings for her.

"You can talk to me Katara," Zuko insisted, "what's wrong?"

"Aang has been having a hard time sleeping," Katara replied, "He's been having nightmares."

"Well can you blame him," Zuko replied, "I mean, after everything he has been through. I still have nightmares about my near death experience to this very day, its' not very easy to get past a traumatic event like that." Katara shook her head.

"It's more than that though," Katara went on, "he has been through so much….but he blames himself completely, it's like he is trying to punish himself for everything that's happened." Tears began to form in her eyes but she fought to keep them from falling.

"Just give him some time Katara," Zuko replied. He gently took her hand in his and gripped it tightly, "I'm sure he will come through it." Katara nodded. She reached up to dry her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong," she sniffled, "when we are together everything is wonderful…but even then I can see that he is struggling to just be happy." She turned from Zuko and gazed out into nothing.

"It's like he has this dark cloud hanging over him all the time," she continued, "I'm not sure if he will ever get past this…and I just feel so helpless."

"Katara," Zuko replied softly. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. He looked to her apologetically and pulled her into his arms. As she felt the warmth of his embrace she could no longer fight her tears and she allowed herself to completely let go.

"It's okay," he whispered, "everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Aang was seated cross legged at the base of a large palm tree. He gazed intently into the cool rushing water of the falls as it flowed over the hidden cave and into the calm and glistening pool below. He tried to concentrate on the graceful fluidity of the water in an attempt to allow his mind to become lucid and his thoughts to flow as freely as the element itself. He had hoped that meditating would help him to bring even the smallest amount of peace to his mind. His attempted meditation, however, was in vain. No matter how he tried he could not focus his mind nor could he escape the sinking feeling that had plagued him since the moment he had regained consciousness. He could not help but to feel as if a great tragedy was looming on the horizon. What was worse, he felt completely powerless to prevent or avoid it.

He closed his eyes tightly, inhaled deeply and held the air in his lungs for a long moment before exhaling slowly. He brought his hands to his temples and rubbed them in frustration. He was beginning to feel as if he were losing his spiritual abilities. It seemed since the moment he woke up that he was spiritually drained. Spending so many years in the avatar state had apparently affected him in more ways than one. It did not help, however, that he was physically exhausted as well. He had not slept peacefully in days. Every time he tried to close his eyes all he could see was Katara's murderer laughing as he tossed the bloody necklace at Aang's feet. He didn't know how much more he could take. Reliving the worst moment of his life night after night was just too much. Even in the comfort of Katara's arms he was not safe from the darkness of his haunted mind; so he stopped trying to sleep all together. Now he was beginning to feel the consequences of his lack of rest.

He sighed as his mind drifted back to Katara and the intimate moments they had shared in the cave two days before. He could feel his face begin to flush slightly as he recalled the feel of her soft, smooth skin, the sweet taste of her lips and the beautiful smell of her hair. She was perfect in every way. He had felt such overwhelming love and desire for her as he held her so close to him. With her in his arms he felt complete, as if nothing else in the world mattered more than simply being with her. Spending those moments alone with Katara meant everything to him.

He took a deep breath as he glanced over his shoulder and in the direction of the camp site. Regrettably, he had left while Katara was still asleep and he knew that she would be worried. He sighed heavily as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. He turned and began to make his way back to camp. As he walked along lost in a thousand troubled thoughts, he did not fully pay attention to the path before him. All he could think about was Katara and how much he longed to hold her close again, to be encircled by her warm and loving arms and to just feel loved by her. In truth her love was his one salvation; it was the only thing that kept him from losing himself to the darkness completely.

He had just made his way to the edge of camp when he suddenly stumbled upon Zuko standing by the campfire with Katara in his arms. Aang's heart froze for a moment and he stopped in his tracks. The sight of the woman he loved in the arms of another man made him feel as if his world were suddenly spinning out of control. He had had suspicions previously, that Zuko harbored feelings for Katara; just by the way he acted around her. Now it was obvious that Zuko was in fact in love with her; he could see that in the tender way that Zuko held her. But did Katara have feelings for Zuko as well? Aang suddenly recalled the awkward moment between the two of them right after he had woken up. He wondered now if it had been because something had happened between the two of them. Aang did not doubt the love he shared with Katara but he wasn't naive. He had been gone for six years, it was not impossible that Katara had found love with someone else in that time. He wondered if Katara and Zuko had been involved long before Aang was discovered on the island.

* * *

Zuko continued to hold Katara in his arms as she wept. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She pulled back from him and looked up into his golden eyes. Zuko returned her gaze. He could feel his heart aching for her. It pained him to see her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. He wished that he could do more to ease her troubled mind. He reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Katara rested her head on his chest once again taking comfort in his warm embrace. Zuko just held her close to him as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"I promise you and Aang will get through all this," Zuko said in a comforting tone.

"Do you think so," Katara asked with hope in her voice.

"I know it," Zuko said tenderly, "you'll see once we get off this island…Aang will start to heal." Katara lifted her head up to look at Zuko. She smiled up at him grateful for the much needed words of reassurance. Zuko reached up and gently caressed her soft cheek. He leaned toward her pausing for a moment as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. He longed so badly to kiss her as he had on the cliff, to tell her that he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. He tried his best to push his feelings down but every time he looked into her eyes, the emotions came flooding back. He leaned closer to her and gently kissed her on the forehead once again. Suddenly Katara's eyes moved past Zuko and her expression changed to one of great concern.

"Aang," she said exasperated. She pulled away from Zuko quickly and tried to nonchalantly dry her eyes. Zuko turned to see the avatar staring in their direction a hint of hurt in his eyes. Katara ran to Aang and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Aang wrapped his one arm weakly around her waist and rested his chin upon her shoulder. He kept his eyes on Zuko. The fire bender turned away from the couple as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He walked to a nearby log and sat with his back to them.

"I was worried about you," Katara said softly, "Is everything okay?" Aang did not answer right away. His thoughts seemed to become jumbled as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Aang," Katara said questioningly. She pulled back from him and gazed at him in concern. He was not looking in her direction at all but was staring toward the campfire where Zuko still sat. Katara glanced back in Zuko's direction and then back at Aang.

"Aang," she repeated softly she brought her hand to his face and gently pulled him to look at her. Aang gazed at her briefly before dropping his eyes down toward the ground. She could see the hurt expression on his face and she immediately felt guilt-ridden.

"Aang," she repeated, her voice filled with emotion, "it's not what you think…Zuko was just trying to help…we were…"

"I'm okay Katara," Aang interrupted, "I'm sorry I left without waking you."

"It's okay," Katara replied in a whisper, "I know you have a lot on your mind." She was a little confused by his response, unsure exactly of what was going through his mind. She slipped her hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

"Aang I need to explain," she paused when Aang took his hands from hers.

"You don't need to explain," he replied quietly, "please…let's just talk about it later okay."

"But Aang I…." Aang leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered softly in her ear, "don't worry."

* * *

Sokka was making his way back to camp feeling quite pleased with himself. Over his shoulder he carried a net full of fish. He reached the camp site and set the net down carefully without even looking up.

"Hey sis," he looked up and paused in his actions when he saw Katara and Aang together. She jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. She turned to him quickly and tried to hide her emotions. Sokka noticed the tension in the air immediately.

"Um…am I interrupting something," Sokka questioned. He glanced suspiciously back and forth between the two and then over to where Zuko still sat.

"What happened," Sokka questioned fearing the worst, "what's going on?"

"Everything is fine," Katara replied, "how did fishing go, did you catch anything?

"Uh it went great," he replied awkwardly, "enough fish for everyone."

"That's great Sokka," she replied," Do you think maybe you could clean some of them up for me and I'll throw them on the fire?"

"Sure thing sis," Sokka answered. He walked over to the net grabbed five good sized fish and headed over toward the fire. He sat and began to clean the fish. As he did, he glanced up curiously at Zuko. The fire bender seemed to take no notice of Sokka's presence at all.

"Hey what's going on," Sokka questioned, "why is everyone acting weird right now?" Zuko glanced over at Sokka for a moment and shook his head.

"Where is my uncle," Zuko questioned as he tried to change the subject.

"While I was fishing he was gathering mussels from the rocks on the shore," Sokka replied," he said he'd meet me back here in a little while." Zuko nodded.

"You are not going to tell me anything are you," Sokka asked sarcastically. Zuko didn't answer him.

Katara made her way back to the campfire; she picked up the stick and began to stir the food again. She didn't say a word and just stared into the pot with a worried expression on her face. Zuko gazed at her in concern. He stood and began to walk past her. As he did he caught her eye. She smiled weakly and shook her head slightly. Zuko nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment offering her what small comfort he could. He then turned and walked toward the beach to find his uncle.

* * *

Zuko walked slowly through the woods, making his way to the beach. He felt in desperate need of his uncle's wisdom regarding the situation he found himself in with Katara and the Avatar. He was about half way to the beach when he heard someone walking behind him. He paused a moment and turned in the opposite direction. Aang stood silently behind him.

"Aang," Zuko called out, "I didn't realize you were following me…is everything okay?" Aang slowly made his way over to Zuko with an emotionless expression on his face.

"We need to talk," Aang replied flatly. Zuko felt a twinge of concern at the Avatar's words.

"About what," Zuko questioned trying to be inconspicuous. Aang just stared at the fire prince.

"I want to talk about you," Aang replied firmly, "and Katara." Zuko felt the blood rush to his face, he was unsure of what Aang's intentions might be.

"I suppose we have a lot to talk about," Zuko replied cautiously. Aang crossed his arms over his chest and looked Zuko straight in the eye.

"Look Aang," Zuko said, "whatever you saw before, its' not what you think at all…not even close." Aang nodded.

"Then what is it," Aang questioned.

"Katara loves you Aang," Zuko went on, "she's worried for you." He shrugged as he tried to explain. "I only listened to her; I tried to give her some reassurance that you would be okay."

"I know what I saw Zuko," Aang said firmly.

"No you don't Aang," Zuko said in a defensive tone.

"I'm not stupid Zuko," Aang replied, "I saw you with her…I saw how you looked at her!" Zuko just stared in Aang's direction.

"Tell me the truth," Aang demanded, "you are in love with Katara…aren't you?" Zuko found himself at a loss for words. He nodded slowly.

"I am," Zuko admitted. Aang sighed heavily as he turned away from Zuko. He began pacing the ground slowly. He brought his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. He paused a moment with his back to Zuko.

"How long," Aang questioned almost in a whisper.

"Ever since she saved my life," Zuko replied, "right after you disappeared."

"And Katara," Aang questioned, "does she know…..does she…feel the same?"

"She knows how I feel," Zuko replied, "but it doesn't matter…she loves you. She's always loved you."

"When did you tell her about your feelings for her," Aang inquired.

"I told her here on the island," Zuko went on, "Sokka and I were looking for her right after the shipwreck. When we found her she was so upset about you. She felt like she had let you down, she felt responsible for everything that had happened to you. I tried to comfort her but when I held her I felt like I could not keep my feelings a secret anymore. I kissed her and I told her that I loved her." Aang continued to listen with his back to Zuko.

"But none of it matters, Aang," Zuko went on, "She does not love me…she loves you." Aang nodded in understanding. For a long moment Aang did not say anything and Zuko was unsure about what his reaction might be.

"I need to ask you something," Aang replied in a serious almost melancholy tone. Zuko looked at Aang in curiosity. Aang turned to look at Zuko.

"I want you to promise me," Aang continued, "that if something should happen to me…that you will take care of Katara, that you will be there to help her through it." Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you saying Aang," Zuko questioned, "help her through what…..are you planning on leaving her?" Aang just stared at Zuko without a single word.

"What about Ozai," Zuko questioned angrily, "are you even going to stay and fight him with us?"

"No," Aang replied, "I'm not going to fight with you….I'm going to deal with him alone. I'm not going to put any of you in danger again." Aang paused a moment before continuing.

"The only reason that Ozai is after any of you is because he wants me," Aang yelled, "he nearly killed you because you helped me, he killed Iroh because of me….he killed Katara because of me! The only way he will stop coming after any of you is if I give him what he wants."

"You don't plan on fighting do you," Zuko questioned in shock, "you are going to sacrifice yourself…aren't you." Aang did not answer him.

"Does Katara know what you are planning," Zuko yelled, "how can you do this to her after everything she's gone through to find you?"

"It's the only way," Aang yelled back, "If I do this it will stop Ozai from coming after Katara and it will destroy the island so that he can never harm anyone ever again."

"No Aang," Zuko pleaded, "there has to be another way…you are not thinking it through."

"But I have thought it through Zuko," Aang replied, "I've gone over every possibility over and over again…this is the only way."

"No," Zuko yelled, "this is a way for you to punish yourself…. you're trying to deny yourself a life with her because you don't think you deserve it. Did you even think about Katara at all, did you think about what this will do to her?"

"Do you think I want this," Aang yelled back. Zuko just stared at the Avatar in disbelief. Aang sighed heavily in frustration and sadness.

"I love her Zuko," Aang replied calmly, "I love her more then my own life. I do want a life with her…I want it so badly it hurts, but she deserves a life of peace. As long as she is connected to me that could never happen. She would always be in danger_ because_ of me."

"Listen to yourself Aang," Zuko replied, "she deserves a life of _peace._ If you do this Katara would never have peace again…she would be devastated!" Aang nodded.

"That is why I'm asking you to do this Zuko," Aang replied, "if you take care of her, comfort her and _love_ her, then she _will_ get past it, and she will be able to move on with _you_."

"How can you even think she would _want_ to move on after losing you," Zuko questioned, "you are the love her life."

"Then you have to help her to move on," Aang replied, "help her to understand why I did this…don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Zuko just shook his head in disagreement.

"Please Zuko," Aang went on, "I know that you _love_ her, I see how you are with her. If not for me than do it for her."

"I don't agree with this at all Aang," Zuko replied.

"I'm not asking you to agree," Aang replied, "I'm just asking you to take care of Katara."

"No matter what," Zuko answered, "I will always take care of Katara."

To be continued…

(Please review)


	20. Doubts

Chapter 20: Doubts

Aang stood silently a few feet away from Zuko. He gazed off into the distance, his mind completely flooded in thoughts of Katara. His heart ached at the thought of losing her, what was worse was the thought of losing the second chance that they had been given. He closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. He saw Katara in his mind's eye. The smooth curve of her face, cascading waterfall of dark silken hair, the floral scent of her soft olive toned skin. He could see those sparkling sapphire eyes that could peer right through to his soul, and the brilliant smile that made his heart melt. More than anything, he longed to be with her forever, to hold her close and never let her go again for as long as he lived. It pained him deeply to think of being without her. The plan he had devised to sacrifice his life in order to keep Katara safe was fool proof. There was no doubt in his mind that the plan would work. It was the idea of leaving Katara at all that he doubted. Would she be better off without him; could she live a happy and peaceful life if he was gone? Suddenly Zuko's words echoed through his brain.

'_Did you even think about Katara at all, did you think about what this will do to her? She deserves a life of peace; if you do this Katara would never have peace again…she would be devastated.'_

Aang closed his eyes tightly and brought his hand to his face, he rubbed his eyes vigorously as if he had a severe pain in his head. He remembered briefly the altercation with Ozai. He remembered the evil ruler's wicked smile, the sight of the bloodied necklace as it lay strewn upon the floor, the piercing laughter as Aang collapsed to his knees. Aang gripped his chest as the unbearable pain once again throbbed in his heart. The immense guilt he felt for Katara's murder was crippling. It was his fault that she had been put in danger to begin with. The spiritual connection that they shared had put her directly in the line of fire. He could never forgive himself for that.

'_This is a way for you to punish yourself…. you're trying to deny yourself a life with her because you don't think you deserve it'_

Aang thought about the comment Zuko had made. It was true, he felt truly undeserving of Katara's love after all that he had done, after all that he had put her through. He truly believed that Katara would have been better off having never known him at all, and yet he loved her more than his own life and would do anything in his power to keep her from harm. It was almost ironic.

"Six years," Zuko said firmly, breaking the momentary yet uncomfortable silence. Aang turned to Zuko and gazed at him curiously. "Six years," Zuko repeated, "that's how long you've been missing, how long Katara has been waiting for you, how long she has mourned you." Aang just stared at Zuko without a word but his eyes were full of anguish. He quickly dropped his eyes to the ground and turned away from Zuko once again.

"She is stronger than you think Zuko," Aang replied. Zuko nodded.

"She is the strongest person I know," Zuko agreed, "but there is only so much pain one person can live through. You're death would break her." Aang turned to Zuko sharply, a look of despair across his face.

"You don't know what she's been through Aang," Zuko replied, "when you went missing, and presumed dead…Katara lost it completely. It took her nearly a year just to get over the initial shock of losing you." Aang dropped his eyes to the ground and gripped his staff tighter as he pondered deeply on Zuko's words.

"Sokka was so worried about her; we all were," Zuko continued, "I offered to keep her at the palace…so we could have the best healers take care of her." Zuko sighed heavily before continuing, "For the first few months she was in a terrible state of shock, she wouldn't speak, or come out of her room, she barely ate, she refused visitors...even Hakoda. Night after night she would cry and cry until her body was too exhausted to stay awake. Even sleep could not bring her peace; she was constantly plagued by nightmares about the battle. Some nights she would wake up screaming. The healers didn't know what to do for her. It seemed like nothing could console her."

"She absolutely refused to believe that you were gone, whenever someone would bring you up or offer her condolences she would become so infuriated. The healers said she was blocking out memories to cope with the trauma of the battle; they said she was in denial. But it didn't matter what anybody did or said; she continued to believe that you were alive…that you were out there somewhere and would return when you were ready."

Zuko closed his eyes tightly as he recalled the painful memory, "there were some nights that I would wake up to hear her screaming; I would run to her room to make sure she was okay. By the time I got to her door she would be crying. Sometimes I would just sit outside her door all night and pray that she would be able to find even the smallest amount of peace. Hearing her cry, I wished so hard that I could just take her pain away. If there was anything I could have done to bring her even an ounce of peace I would have done it."

"One night, I couldn't take it any longer," Zuko went on, "she was crying alone in her room…I just walked in without a word. I found her on the balcony floor, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. I sat right down next to her and put my arms around her…to my surprise she didn't protest…she just laid her head on my shoulder and cried until she fell asleep." Aang stood with his back to Zuko his eyes closed tightly, tears slowly streaming down his face, the ache in his chest now stronger then ever.

"That night I vowed to myself and to Katara that I would do whatever it took to help her." Zuko paused for a long moment to compose himself before continuing, "After that night we spent a lot of time together. I would mostly just be there to listen to her or offer her a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes I think she just needed to know that someone else could understand her pain without taking pity on her or trying to make her face the loss. After a few more months she slowly started to come around a bit; she was eating better and even would come out of her room once in a while. Some nights she would walk the palace grounds, mostly alone. Once in a while she would ask me to go. We rarely talked about what happened, she never wanted to and I never forced the issue. I think it just helped for her to know that she wasn't alone. Unfortunately, although she seemed to be doing better outwardly, she was like a completely different person, she just seemed so…lost.

Zuko sighed softly as he silently debated telling Aang everything. He decided Aang needed to know the truth about the relationship between him and Katara. He turned away from Aang and stared out into nothing, a far off expression displayed on his face. "I started to have feelings for her during that time," Zuko nearly whispered. "Initially I was drawn to her because she saved my life…I felt like I owed her but then I realized that the feelings I had for her were real. I was in love with her." Zuko paused and glanced over in Aang's direction.

"One night I awoke to knocking at my chamber door, when I opened it she was standing there looking so lost," Zuko paused as he recalled the far off memory, "I could see she had been up all night crying again her eyes were puffy and there were lines on her face. Without a word she just fell into my arms and started to cry uncontrollably. It broke my heart to see her like that. I picked her up in my arms and brought her into my chamber. I tried to set her down on the bed, but she didn't want me to let her go so I sat down with her in my arms. For a long time I sat with her, holding her close to me, just letting her cry it all out." Zuko briefly glanced over at Aang once more, "when she started to quiet down a bit, she sat up and started to tell me about a nightmare she had had. I held her hand while she talked, I was just happy that she wasn't keeping her feelings all bottled up like she usually did. Then, there was a moment when she looked at me," Zuko paused again unsure if he should continue, "she had such pain and sadness hidden in her eyes. It broke my heart, all I wanted to do was take the pain away from her any way that I could. I wanted to make her forget about all the things that were hurting her. I reached up and took her face in my hands; I tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, than I paused with my hand on her face and just gazed at her. She was so beautiful…like an angel. For a moment, my feelings for her overtook my judgment… I pulled her to me and I kissed her… it just felt like such a natural thing to do." Zuko took another deep breath, "I won't lie to you…for that moment I wished that she would just let you go and give me a chance to make her happy again."

Aang gazed into the forest, silently taking in Zuko's words, unsure of how to feel about what the former-fire prince had just told him.

"You have to understand something Aang," Zuko continued as if anticipating the avatar's train of thought, "I had just lost my uncle…she had just lost you, we had a connection because of our mutual understanding of the losses we suffered.

"What happened after you kissed her," Aang questioned. Zuko was reluctant to continue. Aang glared in his direction.

"Nothing really," Zuko stammered unable to bring his eyes to Aang.

"Tell me the truth," Aang said firmly.

"She kissed me back," Zuko sighed, "from there things…kind of got… intense. Kissing her felt like lighting running through my veins, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms forever. I just wanted to feel close to her. I wanted her to feel the love that I felt so strongly for her. But Katara…Katara just wanted to forget about her pain…even for a moment. She wasn't thinking about me at all really. Things might have gone further…but I knew Katara…she would only feel guilt afterward; she would never have forgiven herself for betraying you. And I loved her too much to take advantage of her, especially after everything she had suffered. So I stopped it before it went too far. Afterwards we never spoke of that night; we kind of just acted like it never happened." Aang silently breathed in a sigh of relief.

Zuko sighed heavily as he changed the subject, "Katara spent almost a year and a half in the fire nation after the final battle. She was functional enough to go home by then and the healers seemed to think that if she were among family that it could help her to start to heal emotionally. So Sokka took her back to the southern water tribe. The day she left I vowed to myself that if you were alive that I would find you and bring you back to her…no matter what the price. I set out on a mission for the next 4 and a half years to track you down…that is why I renounced the fire nation throne…why I chose to become a general instead." Zuko turned his eyes back to Aang.

"Any way the whole point I'm trying to get to is that the only thing that kept Katara going in those six years was the feeling that you were alive somewhere," Zuko continued, "the only thing that kept her sane was the hope that you would come back to her one day. Don't you see Aang, she was right all those years…she never gave up hope even when others did, even when they tried to convince her. If you _really_ die, if you are _really_ gone with _no_ hope of coming back…Katara will _never_ recover," Zuko said solemnly.

"She will, if you help her Zuko," Aang replied, "you helped her before." Zuko shook his head.

"It won't matter Aang," Zuko replied, "you are her soul mate…she will _never_ want me to fill the place of you…she will _never_ love me the way that she loves you."

Aang shook his head and turned away from Zuko.

"Please reconsider Aang," Zuko pleaded. Aang looked down at the ground and turned away from Zuko once again, contemplating Zuko's words. Zuko could see that Aang was affected by his words, which was all he could hope for. He prayed it might be enough to get Aang to change his mind.

"Look," Zuko continued, "regardless of your decision, "Katara needs to know what is going on."

"No," Aang replied sharply, "I don't want her to worry…if these are our last days together…I want her to be happy."

"Well she's not happy at the moment Aang," Zuko replied, "Katara is already worried, she knows that something is wrong…she is afraid for you."

* * *

Katara continued to cook as she quietly mulled over her concerns about Aang. She had not planned to talk to Zuko about any of it at all but he always made it so easy for her to talk. She was grateful that he had always been there when she needed him most. At the same time, however, she could not help but to feel as if she were being extremely unfair to him, considering his feelings for her. Zuko understood that she loved Aang; he had never forced himself on her especially now that Aang had returned. In fact ever since Aang had woken up from his avatar state, Zuko had seemed to keep a respectable distance. She was grateful for his actions and at the same time it made her feel a little sad. Aside from Aang; Zuko was her closest friend and she could not deny the connection that they shared. Zuko was like her safe haven. No matter what, she knew that she could always go to him. He was always there for her in her time of need, whether she needed to talk or just sit with him in silence. He had helped through so much over the years. And now, even though seeing her with Aang hurt him, he still was happy for her. She could not ask for a better friend.

She sighed heavily as her mind drifted back to the events of that afternoon. She saw Aang's face as he came upon her and Zuko together. Though she was relieved he had returned she could see the hurt in his eyes. She could not be sure what was running through his mind at that moment, but it couldn't be good. Katara could only blame herself for the situation she now found herself in.

She had told Aang everything that had happened when he woke up but she had been purposely vague when it came to Zuko. It was not that she had anything to hide from Aang, but she didn't want him to be hurt. Though Zuko and Katara's relationship was that of innocent friendship, she could not deny that some feelings existed between them; feelings that she couldn't quite define herself let alone explain them to Aang. It was something that she feared Aang might misinterpret. After what happened this afternoon, she wished that she had told Aang everything from the start. Now, she could only guess that he was thinking the worst of the situation.

She sighed heavily as she realized her mistake. Confiding in Zuko was like second nature to her, but in this particular situation, she should have been talking to Aang. Of course Aang wasn't exactly confiding in her either. Despite her best efforts Aang seemed determined to suffer alone. She sighed heavily again. It had taken her so long to reach him when he was trapped in the avatar state but even now he still seemed just as far from her reach as he was in the avatar state. She knew how his mind worked. He was guilt ridden about his actions while lost and blamed himself for everything that had happened to her and the others. She did not know how he would ever get over the past tragedies. She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes and a lump began to form in her throat. All she had wanted for the past six years was for Aang to be ok, for him to come home where he belonged. Now he was here with her but he was far from ok. He was still lost in his own despair and she felt helpless to reach him.

"Katara," the water bender jumped when the familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned quickly to see Aang standing silently beside her, his face displaying a look of hopelessness and sorrow.

"Aang," she answered softly. She gazed hopefully up into his stormy gray eyes, "are you okay?" Aang shook his head. She could see his eyes starting to tear up.

"I need to talk to you," Aang said softly. Katara nodded. She was partly relieved that he wanted to talk but worried about what he wanted to say.

"I know you are cooking," Aang replied, "we can wait until you are finished if you want." Katara shook her head.

"No, its' okay," Katara replied, "it's just about finished…I'm sure Sokka can keep an eye on it for me."

"Are you sure?" Katara nodded.

"Yes I'm sure," Katara replied, "I really need to talk to you too." Aang nodded. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He could see she had been crying. It pained him to see her so upset. He gently rested his hand on her cheek and smiled weakly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Okay," Aang replied, "you talk to Sokka; I'll wait for you here."

* * *

Zuko continued in the direction of the beach to find his uncle. As he walked slowly through the woods he could not help to think about the conversation he had just had with the avatar. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He didn't know if talking to Aang would do anything to change his mind but he hoped that it had. More than anything he was afraid for Katara. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and took another deep breath. He was unsure if it was wise to disclose such intimate details of his past with Katara, but he felt it was necessary for Aang to understand all that Katara had been through in the time he was lost. He thought back to Aang's request. The avatar had asked him to take care of Katara, to love her, to help her get over losing him. As much as Zuko longed to be with Katara he knew that it would never happen. If anything Katara would look to him as a friend but there was no way she would move on after losing Aang.

"Zuko, are you looking for me?" Zuko looked up to the familiar voice. He smiled briefly at his uncle.

"Yes," he replied, "I really need to talk to you uncle."

"Is this about the Avatar and Katara again," the old man questioned. Zuko nodded.

"Yes," he replied. The old man's face went from a cheerful smile to a slight frown.

"Zuko, I know that it's hard for you to see them together, but you must understand that…."

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted, "It's not about me this time, its' Aang." Iroh gazed at Zuko questioningly.

"Uncle he's planning a suicide mission," Zuko continued his voice sounding frantic, "we need to stop him." Iroh shook his head slightly as he listened to Zuko but said nothing.

"Did you hear me uncle?" The old man nodded.

"There is nothing you can do Zuko," Iroh stated, "If this is the avatar's decision…you must respect it."

"What," Zuko questioned, "respect it…Uncle what are you talking about?"

"Zuko I know that this may be hard to accept," Iroh went on, "but all of our fates have been pre-determined. If it is the destiny of the avatar to die on this island, there is nothing we can do to stop it." Zuko scowled at the old man.

"Fate…fate," Zuko spat angrily, "you are telling me that it is Katara's destiny to suffer losing him…what kind of screwed up fate is that!"

"Zuko," Iroh went on, "everything happens for a reason…I promise you there is a reason."

"Reason or not," Zuko yelled, "I don't accept this at all…screw fate!"

* * *

Katara and Aang walked silently through the woods. Aang turned and gazed at her, a slight smile forming across his face. She walked with her arms crossed over her chest and staring down at her feet, a somber expression upon her face. His smile slowly faded and he turned his eyes back to the path ahead. It hurt him so much to see her upset. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her by the arm firmly bringing her to a halt. Katara looked up at him curiously. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She continued to stand with arms crossed looking particularly vulnerable at that moment. Aang pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Katara laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Katara," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry." Katara nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry too," she replied. Aang gazed at her slightly confused.

"Sorry for what exactly," he questioned. He pulled back from her and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"For what happened earlier," she replied her voice breaking slightly, "with Zuko." She paused a moment as she took a deep breath, "I was upset and Zuko just wanted to help…I…I should have just come to you first…I didn't mean to hurt you." Aang shook his head.

"Katara," he replied softly as he gently caressed her cheek, "I'm not upset about that."

"Really," she replied. Aang nodded a weak smile playing across his face. He took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

"I won't lie to you…at first my heart nearly stopped, I thought maybe…well…I got the impression Zuko had feelings for you before, but I thought maybe you felt the same about him." He gazed up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Aang," Katara started to reply, "Zuko and I…."

"I talked to Zuko," Aang quickly interrupted her, "I know how he feels about you; I know what happened between the two of you…he told me everything." Katara looked down and away from Aang quickly.

"Everything," Katara questioned, almost in a whisper. Aang nodded.

I'm sorry Aang," Katara replied feebly, "I should have told you everything before… I just…I was afraid of what you would think…I didn't want you to think that I had feelings for him." Aang nodded as he held her close.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. He took a deep breath as he tried to muster up the strength to say what he had come to her to say.

"If you did," Aang went on; he turned his eyes to the ground and took another deep breath, "If you did want to be with Zuko…I wouldn't stop you." Katara's heart froze with Aang's words. She gazed at him in confusion.

"Aang I wouldn't… I don't feel that way about Zuko…he is my friend," she paused in exasperation, "I love you!" Aang turned his eyes to her once again. He pulled her gently into his arms, holding her body tightly against him. He inhaled deeply taking in the lovely floral scent of her hair. His heart raced as he felt her arms tighten around his waist.

"I know," he whispered softly in her ear, "I know that you love me…I never doubted it." He pulled back and gazed into her eyes as he wiped her tears from her face with his thumb.

"Then how could you think I would ever leave you for Zuko," Katara questioned tearfully.

"I was gone a long time," Aang went on, "its' not impossible to think that you could have turned to someone else." Katara shook her head vigorously in denial.

"We weren't even together when I went missing," Aang continued to gaze into her eyes.

"That didn't matter though," Katara replied, "I still loved you then…I just didn't get the chance to tell you…before…" Aang bent forward and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Aang," she whimpered as tears spilled from her blue eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered softly, "I always have…you are everything to me…I love you more now than ever before." Katara relaxed a bit and lay her head down upon his shoulder. Aang continued to hold her tightly. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Katara replied, "I am happy with you." She looked up to Aang once again and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Aang's heart fluttered as he gazed back at her. He felt so complete with her in his arms; he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. He brought his hands up to cradle her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Katara quickly gave in; she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Aang responded by tightening his arms around her waist and grasping the back of her kimono tightly in his fists. They broke from their heated kiss and stared into each other's eyes breathlessly. Aang rested his fore head against hers as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"I want to be with you forever," Aang whispered longingly, "I want to marry you, I want to have children with you," his voice began to break up as he spoke. Katara smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want that too Aang," she replied emotionally. She smiled lovingly at him but as she gazed at him she could still see the pain still hidden behind his eyes.

"I need you to promise me something," Aang gazed at her with tears beginning to form in his eyes, "if for whatever reason…I don't make it off this island…"

"Aang," Katara tried to interrupt, her heart frozen in fear at his words.

"No…please let me finish," Aang choked back his tears as he spoke, "I need you to promise that you will move on…live your life, do all the things we would have done together." Katara shook her head tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No…don't say that Aang," she pleaded, "don't say things like that." She backed away from him unwilling to even think of the possibility of losing him again.

"Katara…"

"No Aang," Katara cried, "_you_ promise _me_…you promise me right now, that you won't leave me again…not for any reason!" Aang shook his head as he turned away from her. Her pleading made him feel horrible. He could feel his stomach tying up in knots. He wanted nothing more than to tell her what she wanted to hear, but he could not bring himself to speak.

"Aang," Katara sobbed, "please." Aang turned in her direction with a look of unbearable pain on his face. He shook his head.

"I can't Katara," he almost mumbled, "I can't promise that…I'm sorry." Katara turned away from him quickly. She brought her hands to her eyes and fell to her knees. She was sobbing so hard that she almost could not catch her breath. Aang's heart felt as though it were being ripped from his chest and then torn to shreds right before his eyes.

"_There is only so much pain one person can live through. You're death would break her."_ Zuko's words echoed through Aang's mind once again. He closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath. He opened them once more and gazed sadly in her direction. He slowly made his way to her, he knelt down beside her and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder. For a long moment they just sat side by side without a word between them. Suddenly she turned to him her eyes were tired and a look of anguish was displayed upon her face. Aang gazed back at her wishing he could just take all the pain that he had thrust upon her away.

"Is this what you have been meditating about," Katara whispered softly as she dried her eyes. Aang nodded silently.

"I have been trying to talk to Roku," Aang replied, "I just …I have had a bad feeling about the situation we are in since the moment I came out of the avatar state." He paused contemplating if he should divulge the entire plan to her. He looked down at the ground turning slightly away from Katara.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to contact the spirit world since I woke up," Aang stated softly.

"Why do you need to talk to Roku," Katara asked.

"I needed advice," Aang replied, "I don't know what to do, I know something horrible is going to happen, I can feel it….I don't know if I can stop it. I just needed to know if I'm making the right decision or if what I decide would cause more harm than good."

Katara nodded silently. Aang looked up and gazed into her eyes sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid," Aang replied emotionally, "I can't let anything happen to you again...I know that Ozai will use you to get to me again. Katara I can't let that happen…I will do anything in my power to protect you, including…." Katara gazed at him a look of horror in her eyes. She shook her head vigorously unwilling to hear what he was going to say. Aang took a deep breath, "If it comes down to it…I will give up my life to keep you safe."

"No Aang," Katara pleaded, tears began welling up in her eyes again. He gazed back at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Listen to me Katara," he choked out the words, "no matter where I am, or what happens to me I will always love you, I will always be with you…but I need to know that if the worst happens you will be okay…that you will be strong. And I want you to know that its' okay if you eventually love again, you wouldn't be betraying me in any way."

"How can you say that to me," Katara sobbed, "I could never love any one again if something happened to you?" Aang brought his hand to her face again, gently caressing her cheek. He gazed deep into her eyes. She could see the love he felt for her emanating from his eyes.

"The love you feel for me would never disappear if you loved someone else," Aang replied softly, "it would just manifest itself in a new form."

"Aang," Katara again protested.

"I'm just trying to prepare for the worst Katara," Aang intervened, "after what Zuko told me…what happened when I went missing…I just…I couldn't bear the thought of you wasting your life away because of me. That's why I want you to promise me to move on if it should come to that. All I want is for you to be happy. If I have to sacrifice my life for you I don't want it to be in vain…okay." Katara nodded silently as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"As long as you promise to do everything in your power to make sure that you get off this island with me," Katara whispered.

"I promise," Aang agreed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He could feel his heart begin to race as he held her in his arms. The feel of her soft lips on his sent a torrent of emotions through his heart and soul. All he wanted was to be close to her to hold her and feel totally connected to her.

"I meant it," he whispered softly in her ear. Katara turned to him in curiosity. "I want to marry you…I want you to be my wife…I'd give anything to spend my life with you…anything." He smiled slightly as he gazed into her sparkling sapphire eyes. He bit his bottom lip as he inched closer to her once again. Katara smiled softly as she gazed back at him.

"I would love to be your wife," she whispered back, "there is nothing in this world I want more." She leaned forward closing the minuscule distance between them. Their lips met and the two became lost once again in the tender and passionate kiss. There were no questions or doubts left in Aang's mind. He knew where he wanted to be…where he needed to be.

To be continued... Please review.


	21. Appa

Chapter 21 Appa

Six years earlier

Aang, trapped in the avatar state, streaked across the stormy sky on his glider. He was constantly pummeled by strong winds and fierce rain. Trailing behind him, a flying white bison struggled to keep flight as he desperately followed his owner. Without warning a streak of lightning flashed across the sky striking the glider. The avatar was knocked unconscious and fell like a stone to the ocean. Appa tried to fly to Aang's aid, but it was too late to stop Aang from crashing into the violent waves below. Appa instinctively dove into the threatening water to rescue his master. But the avatar had already submerged beneath the murky depths. The bison thrashed about frantically as he fought to stay above the rough ocean surface. Suddenly the ocean surface began to bubble. Appa groaned in fear as he continued to struggle. The water began to tremble. Suddenly earth began to erupt from the ocean floor all around the great beast. A glowing ball of energy slowly rose from the waves dispelling the wind and rain away from the epicenter. The avatar commanded the elements from within the sphere. The waters parted and land began to emerge to the surface. Mountains and valleys meticulously formed from the once sandy ocean floor.

Appa groaned in confusion as he found his feet suddenly on dry land. Aang hung high above the newly formed island; wind, water, earth and fire swirled around him. With swift movements he controlled the four elements bringing forth trees and vegetation from nothingness. Appa watched from below as Aang performed a display of power unlike any avatar had ever done before. Slowly the winds began to cease and the rain slowly faded. Hundreds of fish flopped desperately upon the ground that was once beneath the waves. Slowly the avatar lowered to the ground until his feet gently touched earth. He stood on the edge of a cliff glaring out over the new landscape, his eyes immersed in an eerie blue glow.

* * *

Aang sat up suddenly, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. He scanned his surroundings in confusion. His eyes came to rest upon Katara sleeping peacefully beside him. He covered his eyes with his hands and breathed in a deep sigh of relief. Katara, feeling his sudden movement, yawned and looked up to him.

"Aang," she sighed, "is everything okay?" Aang nodded as he wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead. He reached to the back of his neck and rubbed it vigorously as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Did you have another nightmare," Katara asked. She slowly sat up and looked to him in concern. Aang nodded.

"Yeah," he replied as he opened his eyes and glanced over at her, "but this one was different…it was like a memory of the night I disappeared, it was like I was watching myself from the outside." Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. Aang placed his hand upon her arm; he turned to her and smiled slightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he sighed. Katara smiled warmly at him.

"Well lucky for you," Katara grinned, "you won't ever have to find out." Aang chuckled lightly. He reached up and brushed the hair from her face and just gazed lovingly in her direction.

"Well," Aang sighed as he slowly got up on his feet, "I think we should get up…I want to get an early start on looking for Appa." Katara nodded in agreement as she too stood.

"I hope he is okay," Katara said softly. She glanced over at Aang as he pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned over to pick his staff up off the ground.

"I'm sure he is," Aang replied, "I am a little worried though."

"What exactly are you worried about," Katara questioned as she pulled on her moccasins.

"Well," Aang sighed, "Appa's pretty much been on his own for the past six years." He glanced in Katara's direction as he straightened his sleeves. "I can only imagine what he's had to do to survive…I doubt he is used to people anymore, having lived in the wild so long." Katara shook her head slightly.

"I don't know," Katara replied, "he seemed to be acting pretty normal when I saw him….of course he did disappear right afterward."

"I guess we will find out soon enough," Aang replied. He leaned to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. He then opened his glider. "I'm going to look for the place where you said you saw him last." Katara nodded.

"Be careful Aang," Katara replied, concern filling her voice. Aang smiled warmly at her.

"I will," he said, "I promise…try to get everyone up and ready…I'll be back in a few hours." With that he flew off on his glider.

* * *

Two hours later the group sat around the camp fire eating breakfast.

"Why the heck does Aang want to start the search for Appa so damn early for," Sokka complained. Katara shrugged.

"I think he's anxious to get us off this island," she replied. Zuko just gazed in Katara's direction contemplating his previous discussion with Aang. He wondered if the Avatar had told Katara about his plan. Judging by her pleasant state he guessed that Aang hadn't. Katara noticed Zuko's gaze and fidgeted a little bit in self-consciousness. She stood quickly and walked over to the palm tree where she had slept the night before. She picked up the cloak that she had used as a blanket and began to fold it. Zuko dropped his eyes to the ground as he turned from her. He leaned his elbows on his bent knees, folded his hands in front of him and silently rested his chin upon his hands.

Katara tried to keep herself occupied to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. She could not explain why she felt uncomfortable. After all Zuko had helped her with, all he had done for her, the last thing she should be feeling was uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact that Zuko had revealed to Aang all the intimate details of their complicated friendship. She leaned up against the trunk of a palm tree with her arms wrapped tightly around the cloak that she had just folded. She let out a long sigh. It had been a very long time since she had thought of those days at the fire palace. Many details were hard to recall given the state she was in at the time. Her mind had been so flooded in grief that many of the details were lost to her. But one thing she would always remember was how patient and caring Zuko had been to her, how she relied on him at her lowest moments and he never let her down. Her mind briefly flashed back to the kiss they had shared in Zuko's chamber. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her mouth with her hand as if the sensation of his lips on hers still remained. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed off into the distance. She remembered how she felt in that moment of closeness.

She had gone to him out of desperation that night. Unable to sleep and haunted by nightmares of the battle and of Aang, she simply didn't want to be alone. She felt safe with Zuko, protected, she knew he would do whatever he could to comfort her. The last thing she had expected was; not only the kiss itself, but what she had felt after the kiss. She had felt relief, if only briefly, from her pain. When Zuko kissed her, she lost herself in the simple act of physical comfort. She longed to leave her haunted memories and thoughts behind and to just allow herself to feel close to someone, to feel loved. So she kissed him back. From there Zuko became passionate and kissed her more deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and laid her gently down upon the bed. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She could feel tears streaming down her face as he began to kiss her neck and she could feel her heart begin to race. Slowly he began to slip the straps of her nightgown over her shoulders revealing the soft smooth skin beneath. Zuko kissed her along her shoulders and ended at the nape of her neck causing her to moan slightly. She leaned forward to kiss him again. She pulled him to her grasping his shoulders tightly. Zuko just gazed down at her, his eyes full of passion and love…then suddenly his expression changed to one of deep sadness and grief. He pulled away from her slowly. She quickly sat up and pulled the nightgown back over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he had said solemnly, "We can't…I can't…I mean…this isn't right…I'm sorry."

Katara sighed again at the far off memory that was still so vivid in her mind. She clutched the cloak tighter in her arms. She wondered what would have happened if Zuko hadn't stopped. She also felt extremely guilty about the fact that it was Zuko that had stopped it and not her. Perhaps she wasn't in her right mind at the time but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to be with Zuko that night. She wanted to feel him hold her and touch her. She wanted to go further.

"Katara," a familiar voice startled Katara, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"What," she yelled inadvertently.

"Are you okay," Sokka questioned, "I didn't mean to scare you….I'm really sorry." Katara took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"It's okay," she replied, "I didn't mean to yell either….you just scared the crap out of me…I wasn't paying attention, I didn't even hear you come up behind me."

"Sorry," Sokka replied sheepishly. Katara nodded.

"What's up Sokka," she questioned.

"Oh well…there is a little bit of food left in the pot…I was just wondering…," Sokka gazed in Katara's direction hope in his eyes, "are you gonna finish it?" Katara smirked at her brother.

"Just let me put some aside for Aang," she replied with a sigh, "then the rest is yours."

"Yes," Sokka replied in happiness, "awesome…thanks sis."

"No problem Sokka," Katara answered rolling her eyes. She smiled slightly at the fact that her brother was so easy to please. She went back over to the pot scooped a little of the contents onto a flat piece of drift wood and then handed the pot over to Sokka. She shook her head in amusement as she watched him devour the food. She turned back to the campfire and found herself face to face with Zuko.

"Hey," he said softly as he ran his hand along the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Hey," Katara replied, as she quickly dropped her eyes from his.

"So," Zuko replied, trying desperately to ignore the awkwardness.

"Aang told me," Katara blurted out suddenly.

"Told you what exactly," Zuko questioned curiously.

"About what you two talked about…everything that you told him," she replied awkwardly, "about what happened before."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "If I overstepped my boundaries…I didn't mean to but he needed to know...I just wanted him to consider what you've been through….before…" Zuko stopped suddenly realizing he had almost said too much. Katara gazed at him questioningly.

"Before what," She asked, eyeing him incredulously.

"Umm," Zuko was thankfully interrupted when Aang dropped down from above landing in the middle of the camp site. He walked over to where Katara was and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Zuko," he replied glancing in the fire bender's direction. He turned back to Katara noticing a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything okay," he asked becoming increasingly concerned.

"Its' fine," Katara replied, "Zuko and I were just talking…what's up, did you find Appa at all. Aang shook his head.

"No luck in that department," he said, "but I did find the place you told me about…the little pond where you said you saw him before."

"Really," Katara replied. Aang nodded.

"I have a plan, Aang said as he turned and walked toward the campfire, "Come on you two…I want to tell everyone at once." The three made their way over to where Sokka and Iroh still sat.

"Aang," Sokka cried with an overstuffed mouth, "you're back." Aang chuckled slightly at his old friend.

"I have some food saved for you," Katara said to Aang. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks," he replied, "I'll eat in a minute…I just want to do this first." Katara nodded. The group gathered around Aang.

"Okay," he said looking around at everyone, "I found the place where Katara said she saw Appa last. So I will lead you all to that area on foot. Then once we arrive, we split up to search the area."

"It might be a little risky for us all to be on our own," Zuko replied, "we would be easy targets." Aang nodded.

"I know," Aang replied, "I figured we'd split up in pairs….well, all of you would be paired up….I would be on my own from the air." Zuko nodded in agreement with the plan.

"So when do we start the search," Sokka asked as he picked his teeth with a small sharp stick.

"How about in an hour," Aang replied, "that should give us enough time to pack up some previsions, and for me to eat breakfast." He smiled in Katara's direction, "I'm starving."

"Sounds good," Sokka replied.

* * *

The group had finally reached the little pond where Katara had last seen Appa. As they slowly came to a stop Aang turned his attention once again to Katara. She had walked a little ahead of the group and closer to the edge of the pond. He slowly made his way to her side. She turned to him and smiled slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is this it," he questioned. Katara nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, glancing around at her surroundings.

"You were right," Aang replied, "it does look exactly like the little pond we found on that earth nation island." Katara smiled slightly.

"The similarity is uncanny," she glanced up at him briefly and then turned her eyes back to the pond, "it's amazing how well you remembered it…how you replicated it so closely." Aang shrugged slightly.

"I wish I could remember doing it," he chuckled. Katara turned to him and smiled. She then turned her eyes to the ground as she meandered over to him. Aang took her by the hand and pressed his lips gently to it. She casually wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her firmly on the forehead. She then laid her head upon his chest for a moment. She noticed a familiar cluster of trees a few feet away.

"The last time I saw Appa he was right over there by those bushes," she stated suddenly. She pulled back from Aang and took a few steps away from him. Aang nodded, as he followed her. Aang knelt down next to the bushes and inspected them as if trying to find some evidence left behind by his old companion, but there was nothing outstanding.

"It was so strange," Katara went on, "Appa brought me here to this place…and I went over to the pond because I thought I heard children splashing and laughing…..but there was nobody around and the water was undisturbed." She paused a moment as she replayed the events in her mind, "and then I turned around and Appa was just gone."

"Do you know which way he might have headed," Aang asked. Katara shook her head.

"I don't know Aang," she answered, "it was like he just….vanished."

"Hey Aang," Sokka called, "Aang come here." Aang headed to where Sokka stood a few feet away.

"What's up Sokka," Aang questioned.

"I know this is where we tracked Appa to when we were looking for Katara…but I can't find the trail anymore…there is no way the foot prints could have faded away already, they were too large. And these bushes here, they were clearly half eaten…now it looks like they have never been touched." Aang furrowed his brow as he contemplated Sokka's words.

"Are you sure this was the exact spot," Aang questioned as he held his chin with his hand.

"I'm positive Aang," Sokka assured, "look I can still see Katara's prints…I mean they are barely visible now but Appa's prints left a pretty deep impression in the earth…they should still be obvious."

"Well what about the rain," Zuko questioned. Sokka turned to him in deep thought.

"That's true it did rain pretty well that day," he paused again as he deliberated this forgotten fact. He began to shake his head vigorously.

"I don't know…I mean I would think that we would still be able to see the prints," Sokka replied, "but I guess it's a possibility…but then Katara's prints shouldn't be visible at all if that were the case."

Aang and Zuko nodded as they both displayed puzzled expressions.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Sokka went on.

"Perhaps we will find the answer during our search for the bison," Iroh stated plainly. Aang Sokka Zuko and Katara simultaneously turned in the old man's direction. .

"Perhaps you are right," Aang agreed, "we should get started already…while daylight is on our side."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Aang continued, "so you four will split up into pairs, Sokka you and Iroh search to the east, Katara and Zuko you search to the west."

"Oh hey Aang before I forget," Sokka stated as he searched his pockets, "I was thinking we will need a way to signal you if we find Appa first." He pulled three small pieces of glass from his pocket. "I found these on the beach the other day, probably from the shipwreck. Anyway I figured we could use them to reflect the light to signal you if we need too and Aang you use yours to signal either of us to head back to the pond." Aang smiled and nodded.

"Great idea Sokka," he agreed, "I'll be sure to keep my eyes open for your signal." Sokka handed a piece of glass to Zuko and another to Aang while he kept the third for himself.

"Okay," Aang stated, "I think we are all set…lets go. With that Aang took off on his glider.

"Okay people," Sokka said firmly, "let's move out. "

* * *

Katara glanced over at Zuko briefly before turning her eyes back to the path ahead. She was trying her best to ignore the awkwardness that existed between them. She knew why Aang had paired them up for the search. It was because he was worried and he trusted Zuko to protect her at any cost if something should happen. But after the discussion she and Aang had shared the day before she wondered if he had an alternate motive. She shook her head suddenly as if trying to shake the idea from her brain. Aang loved her, he confessed that he wanted to marry her…have children with her. She couldn't think of anything else in the world she wanted more. But Aang was now aware of how close she and Zuko had become in the past. Although she felt that she had explained the situation well, she prayed that Aang still didn't keep the thought in the back of his mind that she harbored feelings for Zuko. Of course she did have feelings but they were of friendship and nothing more.

"Hey," Zuko's voice interrupted Katara's train of thought, "look at this." Katara came quickly over to Zuko. He motioned her to look beyond some trees where he stood. She saw large cave.

"Maybe we should check it out," Zuko went on, "Appa could be in there." Katara nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," she said. The two headed over to the cave and paused at the entrance. The cave was pitch black inside and looked like it went far into the earth. Zuko conjured a flame in his hand and proceeded into the cave.

"Wait here a minute," he stated firmly, "I just want to make sure it's safe." Katara nodded. She watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness, the light from his flame disappeared as he went downhill and into the earth. She then sat upon the ground with her legs crossed and waited patiently for what seemed like hours. She was starting to feel cramped from sitting too long she stood and stretched her legs and then reached her arms over her head to stretch the muscles. She hoped everything was okay as she had begun to worry what was taking Zuko so long. She turned to the inside of the cave and tried her best to peer in as far as her eyes would allow.

"Zuko…is everything okay," she called into the cave. There was no answer.

"Maybe I should go after him," she thought to herself. She took a few steps into the darkness when she suddenly heard a child's laughter coming from behind her. She turned quickly and carefully scanned her surroundings. She didn't see anything. She turned back to the cave. The laughter again came this time from her right. Katara turned in the direction of the misplaced sound when her eyes caught of glimpse of something running past her on her left. She turned sharply in the direction of the movement. There she saw a little girl with curly dark hair and big gray eyes staring at her with a large smile on her face. The child looked strange, unearthly almost. Her skin had a pale glow to it. Katara took a few steps cautiously in the strange child's direction. As she got closer she could see that the child was wearing water tribe clothing. Katara inched forward. The child lifted her arm and pointed to the east.

"Who are you," she questioned softly. The child covered her mouth with her mittened hands as she giggled. Katara inched closer. As she neared the little girl she could not help but to feel drawn to her. Something about her was so familiar. Slowly the little girl backed away from Katara.

"Wait," Katara called, "don't be afraid…please…tell me who you are." The strange girl said nothing. She just smiled brightly at Katara. Katara just stared back trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The little girl then raised her hand and waved for Katara to follow her.

"Do you need help," Katara asked. The girl once again let out a giggle then she turned and ran in the direction in which she had just pointed. Without thinking Katara sprinted after the child.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Sokka muttered as he walked along.

"What's that," Iroh questioned.

"Why Appa's foot prints are missing and the plants looked un eaten," Sokka replied, "it just doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sure there is an explanation," the old man replied.

"Well you are the avatar island expert," Sokka scoffed, "you tell me the explanation." The old man chuckled in spite of himself.

"What," Sokka asked defensively as he tried to hide a smile, "I'm serious…it's really bugging me." The old man just shook his head.

"What are the explanations you have thought of," Iroh asked in an amused tone of voice.

"Well," Sokka paused to think for a moment, "I have considered that the spirits made the foot prints disappear to mess with us."

"That could be a reasonable explanation," Iroh answered.

"Or maybe the foot prints and everything never were really there," Sokka pondered, "and the spirits made us think they were there to get us to follow them so we would end up where they wanted us to be."

"Also a reasonable explanation," Iroh nodded in agreement.

Or maybe a giant badger mole came and earth bended the foot prints away and then magically the bushes grew back overnight because they are special magic fast growing bushes."

"Um…that is probably a stretch," Iroh replied, "but I suppose anything is possible."

"Well anyway…," Sokka was interrupted suddenly by the sound of bushes moving to the left of him. He looked in the direction of the sound quickly.

"Hey…did you hear that," Sokka questioned. Iroh shrugged.

"I'm gonna check it out," Sokka replied as he headed in the direction of the noise.

"I'll wait for you here," Iroh replied.

"Sure," Sokka replied as he walked off. He carefully made his way through the tall bushes peering ahead as best he could. He suddenly heard the sound of water flowing from somewhere up ahead. He furrowed his brow as he cautiously moved forward.

"Sokka," a soft voice whispered right near his ear causing the water tribe warrior to freeze in his tracks. He turned quickly with his club in hand. He found that he was completely alone.

"Must have been my imagination," he muttered to himself. He turned back to the path before him. He paused again and his eyes widened. Up ahead he could see a bright light just on the other side of the bushes. He cautiously pulled the leaves from his view revealing a beautiful woman surrounded in light floating just above the ground, her white hair and gown flowing gracefully like water. He instantly fell to his knees in stunned silence.

"Yu…Yue," he questioned softly. He swallowed hard when he felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. His eyes became watery and he fought to hold back his tears. The woman smiled softly in his direction.

"Yue," Sokka replied again, "I can't believe it's you…It's really you." She gazed back at him her face displaying a look of concern

"They are coming," Yue whispered softly. Sokka gazed at her curiously.

"Who," Sokka questioned desperately, "who is coming Yue."

"The ones who seek the avatar's demise," Yue answered.

"Ozai," Sokka questioned.

"Protect Katara," Yue replied.

"Katara," Sokka questioned, "are they coming for her?" Yue nodded.

"Tell the avatar the answer's he seeks lie in the spirit world," Yue replied softly. Sokka nodded. Slowly the light began to grow weak and the vision of Yue began to fade.

* * *

Aang flew high overhead peering down upon the island below as he searched the landscape for any clues to Appa's whereabouts. As he flew he couldn't help but think about what Sokka had said about the foot prints that had mysteriously vanished. He wondered what it could mean. He thought back to what Katara had said.

"_It was so strange, Appa brought me here to this place…and I went over to the pond because I thought I heard children splashing and laughing…..but there was nobody around and the water was undisturbed. Then I turned around and Appa was gone. It was like he just….vanished."_

Something seemed odd about the whole scenario. Appa brought Katara to the pond…the foot prints lead Sokka and Zuko to Katara. Now both the clues and Appa had vanished. He began to wonder if the spirits were still trying to throw them off…or lure them into some kind of trap. Perhaps the Appa Katara interacted with wasn't Appa at all but a spirit in disguise. As Aang silently pondered these things he was suddenly distracted by a glint of light flickering from the ground below. He turned his glider in the direction of the light.

* * *

Katara continued to run after the strange child. The little girl ran at a very fast almost inhuman speed and seemed unfazed by the dense landscape as she passed through the trees with little effort. Katara found it hard to keep up, her lungs felt like they were on fire and she continuously dodged branches and brush. Suddenly she lost sight of the child. She glanced around curiously at her surroundings as she gradually slowed her pace. She didn't see the girl anywhere. She desperately tried to catch her breath as she came to a stop. She glanced around frantically in all directions in hopes of finding the girl.

"Where in the world did she go, "Katara muttered to herself in a confused tone. She suddenly heard the deep growl of what sounded like a very large animal off in the distance.

"Appa," she whispered in a curious tone. She turned and walked in the direction of the sound. She cautiously moved through the tall trees and brush until she reached another large cave. She could see large foot prints that seemed to move in and out of the cave. She peered into the dark entrance but could see nothing.

"Appa," she called into the darkness but only her echo answered her. Suddenly she heard the child laughing again. She turned quickly to see the girl standing a few feet behind her. She looked different this time. She wore a simple orange sundress and an old wooden medallion hung loose around her neck. Katara furrowed her brow in as she stared curiously in the child's direction. The little girl moved forward slowly until she was directly in front of Katara. Katara knelt down to the girl's level. The little girl smiled brightly at her. She was a strikingly beautiful little girl. Her smooth skin was slightly pale. Her long cascading curls were a dark mahogany color that contrasted her pale skin beautifully. But her sparkling gray eyes were the most beautiful of her features. Her eyes were bright and happy and seemed to smile when she did but they also possessed a deep intensity to them that drew Katara in. Katara couldn't help but to feel a strong connection to the little girl that she could not quite explain or understand.

"Who are you," Katara whispered. The little girl continued to smile at her but would not utter a single word. Suddenly Katara noticed the pendent that hung down around her neck. Upon it was carved an air nation symbol. Katara looked up to the girl in intrigue. Suddenly a small gust of wind hit Katara in the back. She turned around to see Aang drop down gracefully from above. She turned quickly back to the girl only to find she had completely vanished. Katara stood and looked quickly around in confusion.

"Hey," Aang greeted as he saw Katara, "what's going on…did you guys find Appa?" Katara didn't answer right away she was still trying to make sense of what she had seen.

"Katara," Aang called, "is everything ok…..where is Zuko?" Katara turned to Aang.

"Did you see her," Katara asked.

"Who," Aang asked in confusion.

"The little girl," Katara replied, "she was just here…didn't you see her?

"Little girl," Aang shook his head becoming increasingly confused, "Katara what are you talking about….what little girl?"

"There was a little girl," Katara explained, "she was standing right here…she had an air nation medallion on….I followed her here."

"Wait, an air nation medallion," Aang shook his head as he pondered Katara's words. "Is that why you signaled me," Aang asked, "because you saw this girl?" Katara looked back at Aang equally confused.

"Signal you," she replied in confusion, "Aang I didn't signal you….I don't even have the piece of glass, Zuko does and…Oh no, ZUKO…he is back at that other cave."

"You mean Zuko isn't with you," Aang questioned.

"No," Katara replied, "I saw that little girl…she wanted me to follow her so I did…I didn't think about Zuko…I just felt like I had to follow her."

"Katara," Aang replied, "do you even know the danger you put yourself in…running after a mysterious girl alone."

"Aang she wasn't dangerous," Katara replied.

"How do you know that," Aang cried, "How do you know she wasn't an evil spirit luring you into a trap?"

"I just know," Katara answered firmly, "I can't explain it…she was just an innocent little girl." Just then the two were distracted by the sound of large heavy footsteps and crunching leaves and branches. Both Aang and Katara turned in the direction of the sounds. A large white creature stepped forth from the trees and let out a long loud growl.

"Appa," both Aang and Katara cried simultaneously.

To be continued…..


	22. Answers from the Spirit World

Chapter 22 Answers from the Spirit World

"Appa," Aang repeated in a gentle tone. He stepped forward cautiously. The great beast growled and backed away. Aang could see how disheveled Appa looked. His once pure white fur was a dingy gray. His hair was matted in many areas and there were multiple sticks and leaves caught up in the long strands.

"Easy boy," Aang continued to move forward, "easy…it's me boy….it's Aang." The great white beast continued to growl and back away. His lips curled back showing his teeth. Aang was not fazed; he calmly stepped forward toward the beast. Slowly he reached his hand out to Appa.

"Aang," be careful, "Katara called. Aang glanced at her over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"It's alright buddy," Aang spoke calmly, "you're ok…we don't want to hurt you." He slowly inched closer to the bison; his outstretched hand came within inches of the beast's furry chin. Appa huffed blowing a stream of air in Aang's direction. Aang ducked his head slightly but stood his ground. The bison let out a whine as he sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of his owner. He dropped his head slightly and grunted; the tension in his body seemed to fade. He slowly bent his massive legs and gently lay down upon the ground. Aang continued to step cautiously forward; he softly reached his hand to Appa and then gently ran his fingers through long white fur of Appa's head. The beast allowed it as he let out another long whine.

"Hush now boy," Aang whispered softly, "everything is going to be okay now." Katara slowly walked up beside Aang. Aang glanced over in her direction and smiled slightly. Katara smiled back.

* * *

Zuko emerged from the darkness of the cave.

"There is nothing here," he stated as he extinguished the flame in his hand, "We might as well keep looking." As he came out of the mouth of the cave he glanced around curiously. Katara was nowhere in sight. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Katara," he called out frantically, "Katara….where are you?"

"Zuko," he heard a voice call from far off in the distance. He peered in the direction of the voice. He walked forward through the tall trees.

"Zuko….Katara….." the voice echoed through the trees.

"Sokka," Zuko muttered under his breath in a questioning tone. He walked faster in the direction of the voice.

"Zuko….Katara….where are you?" As Zuko made his way through the forest he caught sight of Sokka and his uncle far off in the distance. They were heading in his direction.

"Sokka," Zuko yelled in response. He raised his hand and waved to them; "Over here!" he watched as Sokka pointed in his direction and then began to run over.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka replied as he bent over to catch his breath. Sokka glanced around curiously. "Where is Katara?" Zuko sighed heavily,

"I don't know," Zuko replied.

"What do you mean you don't know," Sokka yelled.

"We found a cave," Zuko replied, "we decided to check it out…I told Katara to wait outside so I could make sure it was safe first…when I came back out she was gone…and then I heard you yelling."

"We have to find her," Sokka replied frantically.

"Sokka what's going on," Zuko asked.

"Yue gave me a message," Sokka replied in a serious tone.

"What did she say," Zuko asked becoming increasingly concerned.

"I don't have time to explain," Sokka replied as he pulled the piece of glass from his pocket, "all I can say is that we need to find Katara right now." He held the glass overhead and began reflecting the light into the sky in hopes that Aang would see it.

* * *

Katara sat next to the large sleeping bison trying her best to remove as many twigs and leaves from his tangled fur. Aang was up on the now ragged saddle clearing away debris that had collected upon it. He then air bended himself down to where Katara sat. She looked up and smiled slightly. Aang squatted beside her. Katara turned her attention back to Appa. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

"It's so strange," Katara said softly.

"What's that," Aang questioned curiously.

"When I saw Appa before," she replied, "he wasn't like this…he was normal, friendly, like his old self….it doesn't make sense."

"It actually makes more sense than before," Aang replied. Katara turned to him in confusion. Aang returned her gaze.

"I don't believe it was Appa that you met before," Aang continued. Katara continued to gaze at him with wide eyes. Her heart felt numb for a moment as the gravity of his words sunk into her brain.

"Not Appa," Katara questioned, a twinge of fear in her voice, "what exactly do you mean it wasn't Appa."

"Think about it Katara," Aang replied, he completely vanished after leading you to the pond, all evidence that he was there to begin with is also gone…and now we finally find him and he is the total opposite of what you described when you saw him before."

"Do you think it was a spirit," she questioned. Aang nodded.

"Yes, I believe it was a spirit masking itself as Appa," Aang replied.

"Do you think it was trying to trick me or help me," she questioned. Aang turned his eyes to the ground as he shook his head and sighed.

"That I'm not sure about yet," he replied. He turned his gaze back to Katara, "Is there anything else you can remember about the day you saw him, was there anything else strange that happened?" Katara paused and thought for a minute.

"Just when I heard the sound of the laughing and splashing by the pond," Katara replied," wait…there was something else…the next day…I saw a boy, I thought it was you, except it didn't make sense because the boy couldn't have been older than twelve. He looked just like you did when we first met."

"What happened, "Aang questioned.

"Well he ran away," Katara answered, "I chased him but he was too fast…then I lost sight of him, he led me to the cliff where Zuko and Sokka found me and where you showed up later when you were still in the avatar state."

Aang displayed a look of deep thought as he pondered Katara's words. Appa led Katara to the pond, where she saw a boy that looked like him, the boy inadvertently led her to the cliff where she later found Aang…now in the same general area she encountered a strange girl that led her to the real Appa. It seemed as though these spirits, if that's what they were, had been leading Katara….helping her to find what she was looking for. What Aang wasn't sure of was if these spirits were indeed on their side or if all of this was drawing them into a trap. Katara was insisting that the little girl spirit was not evil…maybe that's what it wanted…to gain Katara's trust.

"What are you thinking," Katara questioned curiously. Aang shrugged. He turned to her with a look of concern on his face.

"I just don't know what to make of all of this," Aang replied, "it starting to make a little more sense to me, but I'm not sure what exactly is going on." He sighed heavily as he turned his attention back to Appa. "We should go find the others," he said suddenly. Katara nodded.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay here with Appa," Katara questioned.

"Appa will be fine," Aang replied, "besides there is no way I'm leaving you alone here…not with that child spirit running around." Katara shot Aang a semi angry look.

"I'm telling you Aang," Katara said firmly, "that child is not evil…I just know it…she led me to Appa."

"Well I'm not taking any chances," Aang replied as he stood up, "she is not the only spirit running around this island." Katara nodded unable to dispute this fact. Aang reached his hand to Katara. She grasped it and he pulled her up. He then opened his glider and wrapped an arm around her waist firmly.

"Ready," he questioned. Katara nodded. With that Aang took off into the air.

* * *

"What the hell Aang," Sokka mumbled under his breath in frustration as he began to flicker the sunlight from the piece of glass frantically, "we need you down here!" Suddenly Aang dropped down from above.

"Thank the spirits," Sokka cried, "what took you so damn long….Katara?"

"How you did…and you…I thought Aang….what the heck is going on right now," Sokka stammered in confusion.

"It's a long story Sokka," Katara replied.

"That it is," Aang agreed, "but it can wait for now…we found Appa we need to get back to him…I think we should make camp where he is….he will need some time to recover."

"Wait…just hold on a minute Aang," Sokka replied, "something has happened…something important." Aang gazed at Sokka curiously.

"What is it Sokka," Aang questioned.

"I saw Yue," Sokka replied, "she spoke to me…she said that the evil spirits are coming soon and they are coming after Katara…she told me to protect her." Aang's gaze intensified as fear pervaded his heart.

"How long do we have," Aang questioned desperately.

"She did not say," Sokka replied," but she did want me to tell you that the answers you seek are in the spirit world." Aang sighed heavily in frustration. He turned from Sokka and began to pace back and forth.

"What," Sokka questioned, "you just have to go into the spirit world, what is so hard about that?"

"Sokka," Katara interrupted, "Aang hasn't been able to get into the spirit world since he woke up from the avatar state." Sokka nodded and glanced back at Aang in concern.

"Oh," Sokka replied quietly. Katara moved forward to Aang she gently grabbed hold of Aang's arm causing him to cease his pacing.

"What do you want to do," Katara questioned as she gazed up at him with concern in her eyes. Aang glanced back at her.

"Let's get back to Appa first," Aang sighed, "We can worry about the rest once we set up camp." Katara nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night the group sat around a warm campfire, discussing the strange events that they had experienced during the search.

"You really think the first Appa was a spirit Aang," Sokka questioned. Aang nodded.

"I don't know what other explanation there could be," Aang replied. Sokka turned his attention to Katara. She sat quietly next to Aang with her head upon his shoulder struggling to hold her eyes open.

"Hey sis," Sokka said, "you look really tired…maybe you should get some sleep." Katara yawned. Aang looked down at her and smiled.

"Sokka's right Katara," Aang replied, "I think we all should probably get some sleep." Katara nodded.

"Come on," he said softly. Aang then stood and swept her up in his arms. Katara nestled her drowsy head on his chest and closed her eyes. He bent forward and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. He then carried her over to a nearby tree. He sat with her in his arms and just held her close till she was fast asleep. One by one the others followed suit. Aang, however, remained awake. He stared silently up into the night sky. He could barely see the stars as they flickered high above the thick forest canopy. The arm island breezed caused the leaves of the trees to sway gently to and fro allowing Aang to catch a glimpse of the soft glowing moon that hung high above him in the navy blue sky. As he gazed upon it he thought about what Sokka had told him earlier, '_the answers you seek lie in the spirit world.' _ The message from the moon spirit replayed again and again in his mind. He had to find out what she wanted to tell him, the truth behind the strange events. The question was how to get to the spirit world to begin with. So far every attempt he made to gain access to the spirit world had failed…he was beginning to doubt that his ability would ever be restored.

He sighed heavily in frustration. He glanced downward to Katara who was still sleeping peacefully nestled upon his chest. He smiled weakly as he gazed at her. His heart felt overwhelmed by the deep love he felt for her and the immense guilt that remained for being the reason she was ever in danger at all. He slowly sat up, trying his best to move away from her without waking her. He gently laid her head upon the soft moss at the foot of the tree. He gently ran his fingers across her soft cheek then bent down to kiss her softly. She fidgeted slightly but remained asleep.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. He then stood and walked over to the cave where Appa was sleeping. He peered through the darkness to see the great beast snoring away. He smiled slightly. He took one last glance back at Katara and then continued to walk into the woods. He walked until he came to a small clearing where he could gain a good view of the moon. He had to attempt to enter the spirit world again, he thought perhaps if he focused his meditation on the moon that it could help him to at least come in contact with Yue. He sat down, crossed his legs and rested his hands upon his knees. He gazed up at the bright orb that hung high in the heavens above. As he devoted his concentration to the silver glowing moon he took a deep breath in, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. He focused on the moon attempting to envision the moon spirits Tui and La gracefully swimming in a circular motion. The light and dark koi fish moving in an unending cycle slowly blurred together producing the image of the Yin and Yang. Aang could feel the heaviness of his body slowly fade as he left it behind. He watched the Yin and Yang as the cycle continued. Slowly a bright light began to form in the center. It gradually got brighter and brighter until it had taken place of the symbol. The form of a woman slowly became clearer and clearer until Aang finally recognized her.

"Yue," he whispered as he bowed his head in respect.

"Avatar Aang," Yue answered, her voice was soft and soothing,"it is good to see you again."

"I'm here as you requested," Aang replied, "you told Sokka that you could answer my questions." Yue nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "but first I must explain that you are only partially observing the spirit world right now…you're spiritual ability is still very weak…you will not be able to access you past lives until it has been fully restored." Aang nodded.

"I understand," Aang replied.

"You have been troubled about Katara," Yue said knowingly. Aang nodded.

"I am the reason she is in danger," Aang replied, "it's my fault she was hurt…the Spirit of Ozai is coming for her…to destroy me….I need to know if I surrender to Ozai will it keep her safe?" Yue gazed at Aang sympathetically.

"Self-sacrifice is a noble decision in some circumstances," she replied, "but you need to understand that your connection to Katara is far greater than the Nan-yin Hui-yang." Aang gazed at Yue in intrigue.

"Katara is very important to the spirits…as well as the world," Yue explained, "the spirits have looked after her and protected her since birth. They have guided her at every step though she was unaware. Her purpose has always been to find you Aang…to help you end the war…and to restore balance to the world. For her whole life the spirits have offered her signs to guide her on her fated path."

Yue stepped forward and gently touched her hand to Aang's forehead. Like lighting he saw a barrage of visions flash before his eyes. He saw Hakoda and Kya standing over a cradle smiling. On the cradle the symbol of Tui and La was engraved. His vision flashed forward to the fire nation raid of the southern water tribe village…the soldiers dragging Kya away while Katara hid. Then he saw the ice berg and watched her break through the ice, he saw her teaching him to water bend, he saw them fighting side by side. He saw the kiss they shared before the battle on the day of black sun and he watched her as she brought him back from the avatar state on different occasions. He saw her healing him after he was shot by lighting at the hands of Azula. He saw her being saved by a healing water spirit on the eve of the great battle. He saw her take her first breath after being healed. He then saw her standing on the balcony of the fire palace crying inconsolably. Nearly every past event from Katara's life flashed before his eyes. Yue removed her hand and Aang's eye sight was restored. He opened his eyes and stared at Yue in slight confusion.

"I don't understand," Aang replied. Yue smiled slightly.

"The avatar is the most powerful being on earth it would be very easy for someone who possesses so much power to lose focus on their purpose, to become corrupted. The Nan-yin Hui-yang allows another to balance the Avatar's power. The Avatar's balance acts merely as an anchor to the physical world n that this individual who acts as the balance must remind the Avatar of their purpose to the world and realize his or her destiny."

"I understand," Aang replied, "and that is why Ozai attempted to kill her so I would lose control and destroy myself." Yue shook her head.

"You misunderstand the nature of the Nan-Yin Hui-Yang," she replied, "you did not become trapped in the Avatar State because you lost Katara…you became trapped because you lost hope, you gave up on your life."

"I'm confused," Aang replied, "Ozai said that Katara was the key to the Avatar's demise…what did he mean…if he wasn't talking about her being my balance."

"Ozai spoke the truth," Yue replied, "but not in the way that you think…the truth goes beyond you and Katara." Aang gazed at Yue in confusion and intrigue.

When the war began, Sozin tried to destroy balance. He exterminated the Air Nomads in an attempt to end the cycle of the Avatar. He failed because you ran away; you were saved because you were the Avatar but also because you are the last of your kind. Ozai wanted to accomplish what Sozin had failed to do. You see Aang, Katara is the key to restoring balance, without her the cycle of the Avatar will end. Her destiny is to be the mother of a new nation." Aang gazed wide eyed at Yue as everything suddenly became vividly clear in his mind. He and Katara were meant to find each other they were fated to be together. It was they who would continue the air nomads. Together they would preserve the cycle of the avatar. Suddenly he realized the spirits that had been leading Katara…they were children….they were air benders.

"Yue," Aang said suddenly, "the children that Katara saw in the woods….were they…"

Yue nodded and smiled.

"Your children," Yue replied, "Tenzin and Kya, they are waiting in the spirit world to be conceived. They came through on the island to watch over their future mother…to guide her."

"Why didn't they tell Katara who they were," Aang questioned.

"They are unborn," Yue replied, "Spirits do not have voices until they are born." Aang smiled and he could feel his heart filling with pure joy.

"This is also why self-sacrifice is not the answer," Yue went on, "You are the last of your kind. Your destiny is not to die for Katara…but to live for her and for your children." Aang could feel his eyes filling with tears. Suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself once again sitting on the ground gazing up at the lovely moon. He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

To be continued…


	23. Possession

**Chapter 23 Possession**

Zuko lay upon the ground with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up into the dark night sky unable to sleep. His mind was haunted by a thousand thoughts of Katara. He thought about the time she had spent in the fire nation after Aang disappeared…he reminisced about the kiss he shared with her in his chamber, and later on the cliff. He thought about how he felt when she went missing on the island and how he felt seeing her with Aang. Zuko sighed heavily as he once again fell victim to the throbbing ache deep within his heart; the ache that could only be healed by the water bender's gentle touch and soothing smile. There was nothing in the world he wanted more then to be loved by her, but he knew that it would never be. He knew that the paths that Aang and Katara followed led only to each other. Since the moment they had found each other all those years ago their two paths had become one. Zuko knew better than anyone that Aang and Katara needed each other and that either one of them would be lost without the other.

He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bridge of his nose with his fingers. His mind drifted once again to the conversation he had with Aang. The Avatar was prepared to die for Katara, to sacrifice himself in order to keep her safe. But his plan was erroneous and would only result in the exact opposite of what Aang intended. Zuko could feel his body tensing up as his Uncle's words suddenly flashed through his mind.

'_All of our fates have been pre-determined. If it is the destiny of the avatar to die on this island, there is nothing we can do to stop it.'_

He didn't understand how the spirits would be so cruel. How could they impress such a terrible fate upon Katara and Aang? Both of them had sacrificed so much to end the war, to restore balance and peace. Were the spirits so impassive, so unsympathetic as to condemn the very people who gave so much up for the world? No, he refused to believe that this supposed sacrifice was the destiny of the Avatar. There had to be another way. Pre-determined or not…Zuko would do whatever was necessary to ensure that Aang would live. The feelings that Zuko had for Katara had made him protective of her; he simply could not allow her to be hurt, not again. He knew in his heart that she would never survive losing Aang again. For Katara he would gladly take Aang's place if that was what it all came down to.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard whispering nearby. He opened his eyes again and turned in the direction from which the sound had come. He squinted as he peered through the darkness. He could barely make out Aang's silhouette as he bent over Katara and kissed her softly. Zuko watched in curiosity as Aang stood and started to sneak away from camp and head off into the woods. Zuko sat up and gazed in the direction in which Aang had gone. He glanced briefly over at Katara's sleeping form. He then quickly got on his feet and trailed after the Avatar.

He followed Aang to a small clearing and watched hidden among the trees as he sat down in the lotus position. Aang closed his eyes and began to meditate. After a few minutes the arrow tattoos on his arms and head began to glow. Zuko quietly crept out from the shadows and sat down a few feet across from Aang.

Zuko sat patiently awaiting Aang to come out of his meditation. He planned to confront the Avatar once again about his plan. He was determined to change Aang's mind, determined to save Katara from a life of misery. As he waited he began to hear strange noises emanating from the darkened forest. It almost sounded like growling. He glanced around cautiously trying his best to peer through the darkness. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end as the air around him grew cold. The growling grew louder and seemed to echo all around him. Zuko jumped to his feet and got into a defensive stance. He knew that Aang was most vulnerable in his meditative state and Zuko was prepared to protect the Avatar at any cost.

* * *

Aang opened his eyes and gazed up into the soft glow of the silver moon as it shone down upon him. Never in his life had he felt so grateful. He felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his soul. He had always known that he was in love with Katara but when he thought that his destiny was to die for her, he felt as if he were being drug down into a dark abyss. Although he would willingly die to keep her safe, the depression caused by the notion of leaving her was overpowering. The darkness that consumed his heart and soul overshadowed his love and his heart would break every time he looked into her eyes.

When Zuko told him what Katara went through when he went missing, it only gave the darkness more power. The knowledge of the pain that his absence had caused her brought him immense guilt and despair. What was worse was the knowledge of what had happened between Zuko and Katara. His initial emotion was anger. He didn't want to accept that Katara had become so close to someone other than himself…but he could not blame either of them for it. Zuko believed that he was dead and Katara had only turned to Zuko in her grief. In truth it was because of him the moment between them had happened at all. His anger was quickly replaced by heartbreak. He had begun to believe that Katara's destiny was to move on without him and to find a new love after he committed the ultimate sacrifice. Although Aang wanted her to move on and live a life full of happiness and love, the idea of Katara giving her heart to another was still too painful to even think about.

In all the time he had known her he often imagined the life they would share. Now he knew the truth. The life that he had imagined so many times in his mind had suddenly sprung to reality. Their destinies were intertwined and would always be. There was nothing in the world that could ever tear them apart again. He was free to love her unconditionally, without holding back. He was destined to live a long and happy life with the woman he had always loved. The darkness that had consumed him completely dissipated from his mind and he finally felt alive again.

Aang breathed in a deep sigh of relief. It had been so very long since he had felt free of his guilt and despair. He wanted nothing more than to run to Katara's side and tell her all that he had learned from Yue. He was suddenly distracted by the sound of a stick breaking somewhere in the darkness nearby. He turned his head sharply in the direction the sound had come. He furrowed his brow as he struggled to see through the trees. He heard another snap of a branch that sounded closer than the last.

"Hello," he called out. There was no answer. Suddenly out of nowhere a blast of fire whirled through the trees and it was aimed straight at Aang. Thinking fast he air bended into the air. He flipped backward in time to feel the heat of the flames as the fireball whizzed just past his face. He landed on his feet a few feet away and quickly rotated himself into a defensive position. Within seconds another fire blast headed in his direction. Aang quickly raised a wall of earth to block the shot and then countered the attack with sharp blast of air. Another blast of fire shot out of the darkness. Aang rolled to the ground narrowly avoiding the flames. He glanced around frantically for his staff, but quickly remembered he had left it back at camp. He cursed under his breath and dodged behind a tree. Cautiously he peaked from behind the narrow trunk just in time to see a yet another fire ball hurtling toward him. He ducked back quickly but the flames brushed against his arm causing a searing pain to rip through his body. Aang winced at the smell of his own burning flesh.

"Where are you, coward," Aang screamed into the darkness, "Show yourself now." He was answered with another blast of fire. Aang was crouched at the base of the tree with his back up against the trunk. He remained there for few more minutes gripping his burnt arm tightly as he attempted to catch his breath. Slowly and carefully he turned and peered around the now burnt tree trunk. He strained his eyes but could see nothing in the darkness. The smell of fresh burning wood permeated the air and Aang could hear the crackling of the flames all around him. Suddenly he heard a cynical laugh echoing through the forest. Aang furrowed his brow as he struggled to find the source. Just on the other side of the clearing he could see a dark figure stepping forward from the shadows. Aang stared at the figure in disbelief.

"Zuko," he questioned. Zuko stood in the moonlight glaring evilly in his direction. Aang glared back unsure of what was happening. He studied the fire bender carefully. Something was wrong…something was off about him. He was disheveled and stood awkwardly in a sloppy stance. His face was contorted into an evil grin.

"What are you doing," Aang yelled firmly. The fire bender continued to glare at him with an unnerving smile. Without a word fire erupted from his hands and he rushed forward in Aang's direction. Aang quickly jumped from behind the tree and moved his arms in a circular motion creating a vortex that sent Zuko flying backward. As the fire bender got to his feet Aang quickly punched into the air sending a block of earth hurtling towards him. Zuko was knocked to the ground and remained still. Aang paused and stared over at Zuko's body slumped upon the ground. Aang cautiously approached him. He kicked Zuko's leg lightly. The fire bender did not move. Aang crouched forward and inspected his old friend carefully. It was definitely Zuko. Aang reached forward and laid his hand on the side of his neck. Zuko's pulse was still strong. Aang stood quickly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He paced back and forth keeping his eyes on Zuko.

"What the hell is going on," he mumbled under his breath. He briefly glanced upward into the starry night sky and sighed heavily. He then turned his eyes back to Zuko.

He sighed again as he thought of what to do.

"I can't leave him lose," he mumbled, "but it could be dangerous to bring him back to camp." Aang then raised his arms and bended the earth around Zuko into a makeshift cage. He then encased Zuko's hands and feet in stone.

* * *

Katara stirred slightly as the sparkling sun rays beamed down through the forest canopy and warmed her soft olive toned skin. She opened her eyes slowly as she attempted to adjust her vision to the day light. She furrowed her brow as she realized that Aang was no longer lying next to her. She partially sat up leaning her weight upon her elbows.

"Aang," she called out in a questioning tone. She glanced around the campsite searching for any signs of Aang. She leaned forward and rubbed her eyes vigorously. She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her back against the rough bark of the palm tree that she had been sleeping next to. She took in a deep breath and then slowly got to her feet. She raised her arms and stretched them over her head. She let a yawn escape her mouth as she made her way over to the campfire. She continued to glance around the campsite curiously but Aang was nowhere to be found. She decided to get breakfast started anyway, but she found that the campfire had burnt itself out during the night. She sighed heavily and then went off to find some more dry twigs to start the fire.

"Katara," she recognized his voice immediately. She whirled around to see Aang walking out of the woods and heading slowly in her direction. Katara gasped at the sight of him. He was clutching an injured arm and she could see singe marks on his clothes.

"Aang," she cried as she quickly ran to his aid, "what happened…are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around him tightly with tears in her eyes. Aang pulled her to him with his good arm and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It's just my arm," he replied, "I'm okay. He sighed heavily as he gazed into her worried eyes.

"Let me see it," Katara replied. She carefully lifted the charred fabric from the wound. Aang groaned in pain. Katara winced at the sight.

"This is a really bad burn Aang," she said.

"Can you heal it," Aang asked. Katara nodded.

"I can," she replied, "but it will take a few hours…and we should really clean it up first…get all this burnt skin off of it." Aang nodded.

"What happened," Katara questioned him again.

"I went into the woods to meditate," Aang explained, "I still couldn't get into the spirit world but I _did_ manage to talk to Yue, which I will tell you all about later." He winced again as Katara began to clear away the dead flesh from his wound.

"Sorry," she said softly. Aang shook his head.

"Anyway, when I came out of my meditation, I heard someone moving around in the woods…before I knew it I was being attacked."

"Was it Ozai," Katara questioned with fear in her voice. Aang shook his head.

"It was Zuko," he replied.

"Zuko," Katara gasped.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

Please review…I would love to hear you opinions. Thanks!


	24. Clearing the Air

**Sorry for the delay...I had a terrible case of writer's block. Anyway here is chapter 24, sorry so short, the next one will be longer and full of more action, I promise.**

Chapter 24 Clearing the Air

Aang sat in front of Katara with his back to her as she carefully worked to heal his burned arm. He glanced over his shoulder in her direction, suddenly aware of the silence that had arisen after he had revealed his attacker's identity. He could see her eyes filling with tears, an expression of shock and confusion dislayed upon her face.

Katara stared in Aang's direction in disbelief. Her heart-felt frozen in place as she attempted to process what she had just been told.

"Zuko," she breathed, "are you sure?" Aang turned to face her. His face remained emotionless but his eyes were filled with remorse.

"I'm sure," he replied firmly. Katara gazed back at him disbelievingly.

"Are you absolutely positive," Katara questioned, "because last time when I was attacked it was an evil spirit that looked exactly like Zuko…it _chose_ to look like him…what if it was the same thing this time too?" Aang shook his head.

"I'm absolutely positive Katara," Aang replied firmly, "it _was_ Zuko."

"How can you be sure," she questioned frantically, "where is he now?"

"Unconscious in the woods," Aang replied unemotionally as he turned his back to her again, "I knocked him out defending myself…I earth bended a cage around him."

"You left him there," Katara questioned.

"I didn't have a choice Katara," Aang replied in a defensive tone, "he is dangerous; I couldn't risk bringing him back here." Though Aang attempted to remain calm and objective, he could not help but to feel that Katara was being overly concerned about Zuko. After all, it was he who had been attacked by the Fire nation general. It seemed like Katara was more concerned about Zuko than about him. Feelings of insecurity and frustration began to bubble up inside his heart.

"Why," she muttered to herself, "why would he attack you…I don't understand?" Aang turned to her again when he felt her hands leave his wounded arm. She was staring off into nothing, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"I don't understand," she repeated. She was nearly oblivious to his gaze. Aang glanced down at his partially healed wound and then back up at Katara. He was becoming increasingly agitated. He found himself unable to decipher what exactly her feelings toward Zuko were. Yue's words suddenly flashed through his mind.

"_Her purpose has always been to find you Aang…to help you end the war…and to restore balance to the world. Katara is the key to restoring balance, without her the cycle of the Avatar will end. Her destiny is to be the mother of a new nation."_

Yue had told him that his and Katara's destiny was to restore balance by starting a new generation of air benders. Their destiny was to be together, to start a family; but what if Katara's heart lay elsewhere? What if she really did harbor feelings for Zuko? Once again he found himself questioning their relationship. He understood her and Zuko's friendship but he knew now how close they had become in the past. What if in his absence Katara's feelings really _had_ changed? He sighed heavily in frustration and concern. The life Aang looked forward to would mean nothing if he did not occupy her heart as well.

"Katara," he said suddenly snapping her back to reality, "the sooner my arm is healed, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this." Katara shook her head as if trying to shake herself from a daze.

"Yes, sorry," she brought her hands once again to his wound. She gently pressed the cool water to the opened flesh and focused her energy to heal the damaged tissue.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "It just doesn't make sense…Why would Zuko attack you after everything he has done to help find you?"

"I don't know Katara, maybe he's jealous," Aang replied dryly, "_maybe_ he wants you for himself…maybe he wants _me _out of the picture?" Katara stared back at Aang in stunned silence at his harsh and insensitive comment.

"Your arm is done," she replied angrily. She dropped the water to the ground, stood up quickly and began to walk away. Aang immediately felt like a jerk.

"Hey," he called out. She kept walking and refused to turn around.

"_Katara_," Aang stood and ran after her, "Katara wait." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to him. She quickly ripped her hand away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She stood silently in front of him refusing to look up. Her expression was one of hurt and anger. Aang sighed in frustration.

"Look, Katara," he replied apologetically, "I'm sorry I said that…I was just, I really don't have an excuse ok…it just bothers me."

"_What_ bothers you Aang," she fumed.

"You and Zuko," Aang spat the words out in frustration, "you have a past with him, one that I'm not a part of. I feel like every time I turn around you are in some moment with him…how do you think that makes me feel Katara!" Katara just stared in Aang's direction in shock at his sudden outburst.

"This is about the other day isn't it Aang," Katara cried indignantly, "I told you what happened that day, Zuko and I were just talking…we were talking about _you_! Zuko was just trying to comfort me because I was upset about_ you_! You told me that you understood that, you said you weren't upset about that!"

"Yeah well…I lied," Aang yelled in fury, "I hate knowing that Zuko is in love with you…I hate the way he looks at you…I hate him putting his hands on you…I hate knowing what happened between you and him when I was lost…I hate that _you_ care about him at all!" Katara just stared at Aang, trying desperately to hide the fact that his last comment had hurt her beyond reason. She already felt guilty about what happened between her and Zuko but now she felt ten times worse. Tears quickly began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"You are an insensitive jerk," she cried tearfully, "You know, it wasn't that long ago that you were practically _pushing_ me into Zuko's arms!"

"That was before…," Aang yelled. He crossed his arms, turned away from her and then sighed heavily in frustration. Katara was right of course. When Aang thought his destiny was to die for her…he wanted to make sure that she would be taken care of. Knowing that Zuko already had feelings for her, Aang had subtly tried to push them together. Now that Aang knew his true destiny, he was defensive of his and Katara's relationship. Her over-emotional concern for Zuko in this particular situation had caused Aang to feel indescribably jealous and practically possessive.

"Before _what_," Katara demanded. Aang sighed heavily in frustration once again. This was not how he wanted to tell her of Yue's revelation.

"Before…."he paused for a moment as he contemplated what to say, but he found himself at a loss for words. He sighed again as he dropped his arms at his sides in frustration and defeat. Katara crossed her arms over her chest once again and gazed at him expectantly.

"When I told you that Zuko attacked me you practically didn't believe me," Aang retorted, "it made me feel like you were more concerned about him…like you have feelings for him too."

"Aang," she cried, "Zuko is my friend for spirit's sake…of course I'm concerned, and of course I have _feelings_…feelings of _friendship_! Zuko helped me through the most horrible time in my life and I will always care about him but that doesn't change anything between you and me. I admit, things got complicated between me and Zuko; but what happened was a mistake and I wish so badly that I could take it back. I love _you_ Aang. I don't know what else to say to convince you of that."

"I'm sorry," Aang replied calmly, "you're right…I'm an insensitive jerk." Katara just stared back at him unable to hold her tears back any longer.

"I'm telling you the truth Aang," she replied, "I love _you_…not Zuko. Don't you believe me, don't you trust me?"

"Yes," he replied remorsefully, "of course I trust you."

"Why did you say that all that didn't bother you when it obviously does," Katara questioned tearfully, "why lie; why not just be honest with me? We could have talked it out, but instead you kept it all bottled up."

Aang shrugged as he gazed at her apologetically. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"You're right," Aang replied, "I should have been honest with you…but I had my reasons for not telling you how I felt about this."

"What," Katara questioned, "what reasons?"

"Because I thought that you had feelings for him," Aang replied, "and I thought…if I wasn't around that you would move on with Zuko…I _wanted_ you to move on…without feeling like you were betraying me."

"I don't understand," Katara questioned in confusion, "You _wanted_ me to move on…_why_?" Suddenly Aang's words from their previous conversation ran through her mind.

'I need you to promise me something…if I don't make it off this island…I need you to promise that you will move on…live your life, do all the things we would have done together. No matter where I am, or what happens to me I will always love you, I will always be with you…but I need to know that if the worst happens you will be okay…that you will be strong. And I want you to know that its' okay if you eventually love again, you wouldn't be betraying me in any way. All I want is for you to be happy. If I have to sacrifice my life for you I don't want it to be in vain.'

"Because I thought that's what was supposed to happen," Aang replied, "I thought I was supposed to…"

"Everything you said," Katara interrupted tearfully, "You weren't preparing for the worst…you were planning to sacrifice yourself weren't you…that's why…isn't it?"

Aang nodded silently. Karara covered her mouth in shock and horror. Her tears continued to fall from her tired eyes and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Katara," Aang said softly. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her tightly. Katara laid her head on his chest and wept.

"It's ok," Aang whispered, "you don't have to be upset ok."

"How can you say that to me," Katara whimpered. She pulled away from him and gazed sorrowfully in his direction, "how am I not supposed to be upset right now? You're planning on killing yourself!"

"No Katara," Aang shook his head, "listen to me." He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her close to him. He gazed remorsefully into her deep blue eyes. He reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought my destiny was to die for you…I didn't want to leave you, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I thought that it was the only way to keep you safe."

"Aang," she whimpered.

"Ozai attacked you because of me…it was my fault you were hurt," Aang went on, "I thought that the only way you would be safe was if you stayed away from me; I thought that if I willingly surrendered that it would stop Ozai and anyone else from ever hurting you again."

"That's not true Aang," Katara protested.

"I was wrong," Aang said firmly. He cradled her face in the palms of his hands as he continued to gaze into her eyes. "I was wrong," he repeated in a whisper. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Katara gave in to his kiss instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Aang dropped his arms to her waist and held her tightly against him. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled his lips from hers and leaned his forehead lightly against hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he gazed into her sapphire eyes. Katara nodded silently and smiled slightly at him.

"Me to," she replied.

"Hey guys," Sokka yawned as he approached them, "What's going on…what's for breakfast?" He stretched his arms over his head and then plopped down on a log next to them.

"Aang what happened to your arm," Sokka questioned when he suddenly noticed the partially healed wound. Both Katara and Aang rolled their eyes in Sokka's direction. Katara then lead Aang to the log across from Sokka and resumed the healing session.

"It's a long story," Aang replied.

"Well lucky for you I have nothing but time on my hands," Sokka replied sarcastically. Sokka glanced around the campsite in confusion and then gazed curiously in Aang and Katara's direction.

"Hey," he said as he scratched his head, "Where is Zuko?"

To be continued…


	25. The Dilema

**Sorry its been a while since I updated this…but I was stuck on it for a while with a bad case of writer's block and then I also got sidetracked with another story…You could say I was blocked because the other story was taking up all of my brain cells. Lol. Anyway here is Chapter 25. hope you like it. The next one will not take so long I promise.**

Chapter 25 The Dilemma

"So let me get this straight," Sokka said, "Zuko attacked you in the woods?" Aang nodded in Sokka's direction. "I don't get it," Sokka continued, "I mean I know Zuko doesn't have the greatest track record…but he's gone to a lot of trouble to atone for the things he's done in the past. To be honest if it wasn't for Zuko you would still be trapped in the avatar state…and Katara and I would still be in the south pole." Aang rolled his eyes as he stood quickly and began to pace. Everything Sokka had said was true. He knew he should feel grateful to Zuko and he really was grateful but at the same time he just could not forget what happened between the former fire prince and Katara. No matter how he tried he could not push the image of the two of them in Zuko's chambers wrapped in one another's arms from his mind. Just the thought alone made his heart ache. Katara's words from their previous argument suddenly flashed through Aang's mind.

"_Zuko is my friend for spirit's sake…of course I'm concerned, and of course I have feelings…feelings of friendship! Zuko helped me through the most horrible time in my life and I will always care about him but that doesn't change anything between you and me. I admit, things got complicated between me and Zuko; but what happened was a mistake and I wish so badly that I could take it back_."

Aang knew Katara was truly sorry for what had happened but her remorse did not change the fact that it _had_ happened and it certainly did not stop his mind from envisioning her and Zuko holding one another close, kissing passionately, nearly making love... Aang huffed in frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest as feelings of insecurity and jealousy pervaded his heart. He paused for a moment and just stared in the direction of the woods. A part of him would always be thankful for all that Zuko had done to find him. But the other part of him could not get passed the fact that Zuko and Katara had become so intimately close in his absence.

"It couldn't have been Zuko," Iroh's voice interrupted Aang's thoughts. Aang, Sokka, and Katara turned simultaneously in the old man's direction. "My nephew would not do such a thing…something else is going on here…something must have happened to him."

"I'm sure it was Zuko," Aang replied firmly.

"Aang," Katara protested. Aang quickly turned to her as he held his hand up bidding her to be silent. He turned back to the old man.

"There was something off about him," Aang went on, "he wasn't himself…I can't explain it…it was almost like…."

"Like he was being controlled," the old man replied. Aang just stared at the old man unemotionally.

"Like he was possessed," Aang replied.

"Possessed," both Katara and Sokka replied simultaneously.

"You mean like an evil spirit has control of Zuko," Sokka questioned, "can they do that to a living body?" Aang ignored Sokka and continued to stare in Iroh's direction searching the old man's face for answers.

"It is possible," Iroh replied, "and probably the only logical explanation."

"Okay," Sokka interjected, "what does all this mean…how can we un-possess him?" Iroh glanced at Sokka and then turned back to Aang.

"I told my nephew to be careful of his thoughts and feelings on this island, "he went on, "I told him that the spirits could use his feelings against him. Under the circumstances Zuko is vulnerable to them. His anger, heartache, jealousy…it all makes him vulnerable. The spirit that has taken him is using all those feelings against him…using them to its advantage."

"How can we stop it," Aang questioned, "how do we get the spirit to leave Zuko's body?"

"It has to leave willingly," Iroh replied.

"Are you saying we have to bargain with an evil spirit to leave Zuko," Sokka questioned, "how is that even possible…why would it willingly leave…why would it do what we want it to at all?"

"If you have something it wants," Iroh went on, "it might consider a trade…Zuko's soul for another…or for something it wants or wants done…it's possible the spirit could be willing to bargain then."

"Forget it," Aang fumed, "I refuse to bargain with an evil spirit!"

"Aang," Katara protested, "what about Zuko…are you willing to sacrifice his life because you refuse to bargain…what if it's the only way to save him?"

"Katara," Aang yelled in frustration, "there is only one thing that it wants…it wants to destroy the balance of the world; it wants to kill you and me to do that. There is no way I will ever give it what it wants." Katara fell silent in the midst of Aang's outburst.

"Well there has to be another way," she replied with determination in her voice, "we can't just let it keep control of Zuko."

"There may be one way," Iroh replied. Both Aang and Katara turned in the old man's direction. "there is a way to force an unclean spirit from a person's body…but is very risky…it can only be done by a fully realized Avatar."

"Okay," Aang replied, "how do we do that?"

"Energy bending," the monk replied simply.

"Energy bending," Aang questioned, "how does that work…how is that possible?"

"A fully realized and spiritually enlightened avatar has the power to bend the energy of the possessing spirit…to loosen its grip on the individual it is possessing and pull the spirit away from the host's body and soul."

"How is it done," Aang questioned.

"To understand the process, you must first understand the possession itself," Iroh went on, "possession affects 2 of the seven chakras, the chakra of the mind and of the heart. It is these two chakras that the entity attaches itself to. The mind chakra controls the senses and an individual's perception and self-awareness. The heart chakra deals with one's perception of love and relationships with individual's close to one's heart. If either of these chakras is blocked for any reason then that individual is vulnerable to possession."

"So what you are saying is that Zuko's mind and heart chakras are blocked," Sokka questioned, "and the evil spirit used that to control him?" The old man nodded in Sokka's direction.

"Though Zuko has struggled all his life to find peace," Iroh replied, "his chakras remain clouded."

"It's because of me," Katara muttered to herself, "It's because of me that his chakra was blocked, that he was vulnerable…" Aang turned to her; he could see she was consumed with guilt.

"Katara," Aang replied, "none of this is anyone's fault…"

"Yes it is," she replied emotionally, "Zuko loves me…his chakra is blocked because of his feelings for me."

"Katara," Aang protested. He could feel his frustrations bubbling up again. Every concern Katara showed toward Zuko caused Aang to feel more and more like he was loosing her. Katara moved past Aang and faced Iroh.

"Tell me," Katara demanded as she gazed at the old man, "am I the reason his chakra is blocked?" The old man nodded slowly.

"My nephew's feelings for you are only a small part of the many reasons that he has been unable to clear his chakra," Iroh replied, "most of the reasons stem from Zuko's childhood and his dysfunctional relationship with his father and sister. There is nothing you could do could to change that…even if you loved Zuko in return…the problems within his own heart and soul would still remain." Katara nodded silently. Aang stepped up beside Katara and focused his attention to Iroh.

"Do you know how to do this," Aang questioned, "how do I energy bend the spirit out of Zuko's body?"

"You must acknowledge the chakras which are located in the mind and heart. You would place one hand upon his forehead and the other upon his chest. Then you must focus your energy…as if you going to travel to the spirit world but instead of entering the spirit world you would enter Zuko's soul. Then you must locate the two affected chakras and remove the negative energies that the evil spirit has attached itself to. Once the spirit is detached from the chakras you will be able to bend its energy. You basically attach your spirit to it and as your spirit comes out of Zuko you will bring the spirit out of Zuko's body with you." Aang nodded as he processed the information Iroh had just given him.

"It seems pretty straight forward," Aang replied, "you said it was risky…what did you mean, what are the risks?"

"As I said before the individual performing this exorcism must be a fully realized and spiritually enlightened avatar. The avatar must be pure in heart, and have both a clean soul and spiritual strength. You must hold no ill thoughts toward the host." Aang could feel his pulse speed up as the old man explained. He remembered Yue had explained to him that he could not enter the spirit world because his spiritual abilities were still weak. He wasn't sure that it would be possible for him to do this.

"What would happen," Aang questioned, "if I were lacking in any of these requirements."

"The unclean spirit could attach itself to your soul while you try to remove it senses any kind of weakness. There is a chance that you could become possessed."

"I see," Aang replied. Katara gasped as she gazed at Iroh in fear.

"Relax Katara," Sokka stated, "If Aang gets possessed he can just energy bend the spirit out again…am I right?" Sokka looked to Iroh questioningly.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Iroh replied.

"What do you mean," Sokka questioned.

"It the avatar would ever become possessed," Iroh paused, "there would be no way to remove the evil spirit. No spirit that could possess the power of the Avatar would ever willingly leave and there would be nobody in the world with the power to energy bend besides another avatar. The only option would be to kill the avatar to remove the spirit. The avatar would then be reborn with a clean soul." Aang just felt frozen as he listened. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"So you are telling me that if I try to save Zuko I could become possessed and ultimately I would be ensuring my own death." The old man nodded. Aang sighed heavily and walked away from the old man. He paused and gazed blankly into the woods once more.

"No," Katara cried in fear as she gazed up at Iroh pleadingly, "this can't be the only option…it just can't be." The old man gazed back at her with remorse in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's the only way." Katara turned her attention back to Aang. He stood motionless with his back facing her.

"Aang," she nearly sobbed, "what are you going to do?"

"There is no other choice Katara," Aang replied unemotionally, "we have to save Zuko."

"But Aang…," Katara protested.

"I just need some time," Aang continued as he turned back to face the monk, "I spoke to the moon spirit last night…she told me my spirit is still weak from being in the avatar state for so long. I just need some more time to build up my strength again." Iroh nodded in silence.

"In the mean time," Aang continued, "I think we should pay Zuko a visit…try to find out what exactly the spirit wants…if it's something we can bargain with…if not…then I will have to energy bend."

To be continued….

**Don't forget to review…I love to hear from you. Thanks.**


	26. Uncertainties and Regrets

**Okay here it is chapter 26, hope you like it. This chapter is mostly introspective, the next two or three chapters will be more action packed, promise. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think about it and where the story is headed and if there is anything you think could be improved. Thanks again**.

Chapter 26 Uncertainties

In silence Aang led the others to the place where he had imprisoned Zuko. His mind was clouded in uncertainty and doubt due to this chilling turn of events. Aang knew in his heart that talking to this evil entity was pointless. It was unlikely that the spirit possessing Zuko was anyone other than Ozai; in which case the entity only wanted one thing, to destroy any chance the world had at achieving balance. Yue had told him that his and Katara's destiny was to restore balance through their children. He knew that Ozai's only goal was to stop that from happening, to prevent their children from ever being conceived. The only thing that Ozai would want in exchange for Zuko's soul would be the death of either Katara or Aang. There was no way Aang was about to let that happen. Deep down Aang knew that the only sure-fire way to free Zuko from his evil father's grip would be to energy bend. He continued, however, to feel anxious about the risks involved. Iroh's words suddenly flashed through his mind

"_The person performing this exorcism must be a fully realized and spiritually enlightened avatar. The avatar must be pure of heart and have both a clean soul and spiritual strength. He must hold no ill thoughts toward the host."_

Aang sighed heavily as he recalled the conversation. There were two strikes against his success in removing the entity from Zuko. First, his spirit was weakened from being trapped for so long in the avatar state. There was no telling how long it would take him to rebuild his spiritual strength again. This meant that all of their plans to escape the island were temporarily and indefinitely put on hold. However, staying on the island longer left them all open to attack. Second, Ozai had undoubtedly chosen Zuko as his vessel purposely. He had chosen the one person among them all that Aang harbored ill feelings toward.

Aang huffed in frustration as his mind once again was overtaken by his frustration and insecurity. Ever since the moment he had seen Zuko holding Katara in his arms Aang felt hurt. Almost immediately he became angry and defensive toward Zuko. Initially Aang tried his best to hide his emotions because he wasn't sure where he stood. At the time he thought his destiny was to die for Katara and he thought Katara's destiny might be to move on with Zuko. He felt that if he showed his true emotions that it might hinder Katara from ever truly being happy with Zuko. Now that he knew the truth about his and Katara's destiny he seemed unable to hide how everything really made him feel; he was simply unable to mask the frustration and anger he felt because of the triangle he had unwittingly become a part of. Confronting Zuko had only made things worse. He was now faced not only with the knowledge that Zuko was very much in love with Katara but also that the two had very close and had nearly become intimate during Aang's absence. The worst part about this new knowledge, was the fact that Aang could not stop his brain from envisioning Katara in _his_ bed, _him_ touching her body, _him_ kissing her passionately, _him _holding her close, _him_ pressing his body against hers. All these were things Aang had imagined himself doing with Katara, now it seemed all he could see was Zuko with her _instead_ of himself.

Though the situation had extenuating circumstances, Aang simply could not help but to feel slightly betrayed not only by Zuko but also by Katara. Perhaps his feelings of betrayal were slightly unjustified considering that at that time the world believed he was dead. It was understandable that in Katara's grief she had turned to Zuko. It was even understandable that Zuko had unintentionally fallen in love with Katara in the belief that Aang was dead. What Aang did not understand was why Zuko, now knowing for certain that Aang was alive, had confessed his feelings to Katara or why he had kissed Katara recently both on the ship and on the island. It didn't explain why Aang had sensed more than one awkward moment between them, or that he had saw them together in a heart-felt embrace. Once again Aang recalled Katara's words from the argument earlier.

"_Of course I have_ _feelings for Zuko_…feelings of _friendship."_ More than anything, Aang wanted to believe that her statement was true, but he remained skeptical that Katara was being entirely honest, not only with him but with herself. Though Aang did not doubt that she loved him, he knew that they would never be able to move forward in their relationship until Katara could face her true feelings for Zuko. He worried that, upon facing her feelings, Katara might choose Zuko in the end. Though Aang believed her when she told him that she loved him, what if she loved Zuko more? He could not help but wonder if she truly did love Zuko…then what? What would that mean in regards to Yue's revelation? Were he and Katara only meant to procreate and nothing more? Were children the only thing they would share; not love, not marriage? His heart grew heavy with all these questions and doubts. He shook his head as he tried desperately to banish these troubled thoughts from his tired brain.

Aang sighed heavily as he tried once again to focus his mind on the task at hand. He honestly didn't know if he would be capable of removing the evil spirit from Zuko without running the risk that he could be possessed. To do this exorcism Aang was required to be impartial to the former fire prince, to hold no ill thoughts toward him. Considering the complicated status of their current relationship Aang wasn't sure that impartiality was even a possibility. The process also required that he enter Zuko's soul. This was something he definitely did not want to do. The last thing he wanted was to be subjected to Zuko's deepest thoughts, memories, or feelings about Katara. Most of all Aang knew that the evil spirit would be able to sense his negative thoughts and feelings toward Zuko. The spirit would see it as a sign of weakness and then use it to its advantage. The evil entity would then have power over him and Aang would not be able to stop it from attaching itself to his soul instead. There was no telling what horrors would befall the world if Ozai was able to possess him.

Aang sighed heavily as he continued on the trail through the woods. He was suddenly distracted by a hand gently grasping his. He looked up briefly to see Katara walking beside him. His heart skipped for a moment but then quickly felt heavy once again. In the midst of his troubled thoughts he was reluctant to her touch. The simple act of affection made his heart ache and he didn't want to deal with that just yet. He smiled weakly in her direction then without a word he gently took his hand from hers and turned his attention back to the trail ahead.

Katara frowned slightly at his action. She assumed that Aang was still upset over the argument they had earlier. She crossed her arms over her chest and silently trailed behind him. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Though Aang had shown remorse for his accusations during the argument and though he seemed forgiving and even kissed her afterward, he had overall remained distant since. She could not help but to feel as though Aang still was not being entirely open about his true feelings. She could tell that there was still so much that he was holding back from her. Guilt and remorse pervaded her heart. It was her fault that Aang was feeling the way he was. If only she had been stronger, if only she had not relied so much on Zuko during her time of grief, perhaps things never would have become so complicated. It made her heart ache to know that the mistake she made had hurt Aang so badly. She hated herself, not just for what had happened with Zuko but because she felt that she had betrayed the only man she ever truly loved. Aang's angry words from their previous argument flashed once again through her mind.

_"I hate knowing that Zuko is in love with you…I hate the way he looks at you…I hate him putting his hands on you…I hate knowing what happened between you and him when I was lost…I hate that you care about him at all!" _

His words stung her heart but the wounded expression on his face was the worst part. As he gazed upon her she could see tears welling up and in his eyes she could see the agonizing pain her actions had caused him. The familiar ache in her chest returned stronger than ever. She felt as though she were drowning in her own unbearable guilt. _  
_

To Katara the intimate moment with Zuko was a terrible mistake that happened in an unintentional moment of weakness. She tried to remember what had happened that had led up to this one moment. For many years she had purposely pushed any thought or memory of it away from her mind. In her guilt she had tried to pretend it had never happened at all.

At the time Aang was missing and everyone believed that he was dead. She of course, refused to believe that Aang was dead. No matter how many people tried to convince her, no matter how crazy they made her feel, she simply could not believe that Aang was gone forever. She called it hope, everyone else called it denial. Though she remained adamant that Aang was still alive, doubts had slowly began to creep into her heart. If he was alive, why had he not returned…if he wasn't dead then what happened to him, where was he? Why hadn't he found a way to let her know he was okay? Why had he not come back for her? The memory of that day flashed through her mind.

…

_One day she spent some time alone in the palace courtyard contemplating all these doubts, think about Aang and wishing he was there with her. As she walked along she overheard two maids talking_.

"_Did you hear," one of the women said to the other, "The Order of the White Lotus has begun an official search for the avatar." Katara could feel her heart fill with hope and joy. Finally she had felt vindicated. At last somebody else believed that Aang was still alive._

"_Really," the other woman replied_.

"_They officially announced it," the first woman went on, "a message was sent to all the water nations leaders requesting that the nations are to report all births in their kingdom…now that they have officially acknowledged the death of Avatar Aang…it won't be long before they find the new avatar."_ _Katara's heart literally dropped to her feet._

"_No she whispered to herself, 'no he's not dead…why won't anyone believe me…why have they all given up on finding him? "She could not stop her tears from falling. _

_She quickly ran from the garden and into her room. She locked herself in and began to cry like she had never cried before. She paced the room frantically as she muddled through all her troubled thoughts. Why wouldn't anyone believe her…why wouldn't anyone listen? Now even The Order of the White Lotus had given up on finding Aang. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She was the only one left still holding on to the hope that Aang was still alive. No one else, not even Sokka believed Aang was alive anymore. Was her hope misguided? Was everyone right? Was she just in denial? Could Aang really be dead? _

_She clutched her chest as if in sudden and excruciating pain. It felt as if she were losing Aang all over again, accept this time there was no hope of him returning. If it was true, than Aang was gone forever. She would never see his face or his smile again, she would never hear his infectious laugh, she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt, she would never be able to tell him that she loved him. This thought alone was enough to bring her to her knees._

"_It's not true," she repeated the phrase over and over as she sobbed uncontrollably. She cried for hours, cried until it felt like she couldn't cry anymore. She cried until her face felt puffy, and her body was exhausted. She laid down upon the floor and stared blankly up at the ceiling of her room. Her eyes closed unwillingly, out of sheer exhaustion her body shut down and she fell into a deep yet troubled sleep. But her sleep was plagued with thoughts of Aang. Visions of his death flashed before her. Her dreams were haunted with memories of their past and visions of the future they would never have. _

_After what must have been hours she awoke to a darkened room. Her mind and heart still heavy with grief. She sat up slowly, wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and stared blankly through the darkness. Never before had she felt so completely alone…so abandoned…so hopeless. She could not stand the emptiness that consumed her heart. She didn't want to be alone anymore; she didn't want to feel the pain of her broken heart. Her mind came to rest on the only person that seemed to understand her at the time, the only person who didn't try to sugar coat her grief…or judge her seemingly false hopes…Zuko._

_She had gone to him in grief with fear of feeling alone. She found herself in his chamber wrapped in his strong arms as he silently comforted her. The warmth of his body soothed her and she found herself longing to be closer to him, if only for the temporary relief from her unbearable heartache. In that moment she felt like she needed Zuko more than ever before. Then it happened without warning, Zuko kissed her softly. A kiss so gentle and full of love, something she had only experienced once before. A kiss similar to the one she had shared with Aang on the day of black sun. _

_She flashed back briefly to the kiss she had shared with Aang, she remembered how she was caught off guard by it and had reacted as if in shock. Looking back she wished she had told Aang that she loved him the moment it happened. She wished she would have wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She could feel her heart ache with the realization that she would never get the chance to kiss Aang again. She would never again share a tender kiss with someone who loved her. In that moment she gazed back at Zuko…he gazed back at her longingly, love and desire emanating from his eyes. _

_For the first time since she had been in the fire nation she saw Zuko for what he was. He had been there by her side all this time…he was her shoulder to cry on, the only person that had not judged her or made her feel crazy, he had been patient and loving and cared for her well-being. She had been so lost in her grief that she had missed all the signs. She didn't see the truth as she suddenly did now. In that one moment, she knew that Zuko loved her. For the first time in nearly a year her heartache subsided, if only briefly. She didn't stop to think about it…she instinctively leaned forward and kissed Zuko back with all the emotion and fervor that she wished she had kissed Aang back with. Before she knew it they were wrapped tightly in one another's arms, kissing, and touching, their bodies pressed together. She wanted him more than anything. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer to her as she tried desperately to numb her pain. Then just as suddenly as the tryst began reality came crashing down upon her. Zuko wasn't Aang. Aang was gone and she could never share this intimate moment with the person she truly loved. The ache in her heart struck like a knife and was ten times worse than it had been before. As if aware of her sudden hesitation, Zuko pulled back from her slightly. He gazed down at her euphorically, the love he felt for her clearly displayed on his face. Then suddenly his expression changed to one of deep sadness and grief. The pain she felt must have been evident to him, he must have seen the heart ache in her eyes. She just covered her face and refused to look at him._

"I'm sorry," he had said solemnly, _"I'm so sorry...we_ can't…I can't…I mean…this isn't right…I'm sorry." _He quickly sat up and moved away from her. She shook her head trying desperately to stop her inevitable tears as she remained unmoved upon the mattress._

"_It's okay," she sobbed, "I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have come here…this was a mistake…I didn't mean to…."_

"_You have no reason to apologize," Zuko said tearfully, "it was my fault entirely…please don't blame yourself…I...I shouldn't have let it happen at all...I just." Zuko sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Katara nodded as she sat up. She pulled her kimono back over her shoulder and stared blankly at the mattress. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms tightly over her chest in self-consciousness. Zuko sighed heavily and leaned back up against his headboard. She glanced up nervously in his direction. Zuko was still gazing at her with tear-filled eyes._

"_I'm really sorry," he repeated nearly in a whisper, "I don't blame you if you hate me." _

"_I don't hate you," she whispered in reply, "it was as much my fault as yours…it was a mistake…I'm sorry." _

…

Katara sighed heavily as she recalled the far off memory that she had tried so hard to forget. Looking back she remained angry with her self for ever allowing the moment to happen. It was something she would always regret. Always in her heart she still believed that Aang was alive and this fact made the mistake with Zuko that much worse. Though her grief over losing Aang had been a large part of what had happened it didn't change the fact that she had betrayed Aang in the worst way. It didn't change the fact that she would not have stopped Zuko if he hadn't stopped himself. She would have willingly continued, despite the wrongness of the situation, in a vain attempt to quell her unending pain. Not only was this selfish on her part, but extremely unfair to Zuko especially. She had unwittingly used Zuko, he loved her then as he still did now and she had taken his feelings for granted in her desperate attempt to numb her heart. She sighed heavily in frustration.

Not only that, but she continued to feel drawn to Zuko. When he kissed her on the ship and then again on the island, when he had confessed his unending love for her…all these things brought up old emotions and thoughts. It reminded her of the close friendship that they once had shared and the feelings that she needed him returned. She turned to him often since they had begun their quest to rescue Aang. She relied on his comfort and his understanding. She confided in him her concerns and her fears, even though she felt she was being unfair to him. Even though she could see the painful longing in his eyes as he gazed at her. She began to feel as if she were the worst person alive. She loved Aang, she always had, and she always would. But she also had feelings for Zuko and though she tried her best not to, she was hurting them both; Aang by not being fully honest with him and Zuko by unintentionally leading him on.

Katara could feel a lump beginning to form in her throat as she tried desperately to prevent her tears from falling.

"We are here," Aang said firmly as the group approached a clearing in the woods.

To be continued….


	27. Letter to my fans

Hey everyone,

Unfortunately this is not the next chapter of Long Lost Avatar. I know the story has lots of followers and I appreciate all of you. I would like to thank all of you for your continued support and advice. I unfortunately will be discontinuing the story for the time being. I am just not satisfied with it and feel that it is going in a direction that I just don't like. I started writing this in story 2006 and stopped because life got busy. Since I have started to try to finish it recently I feel like I kind of lost my focus on the original plot and I feel that the story is just going nowhere. I simply am not happy with the direction it is going. So I plan to discontinue this story from fanfiction, re-work most of the existing chapters and basically try to get it back to its original form. I just feel that I have become overall disconnected from the plot. My goal is to fix what I don't like and eventually re-post it. However, I am not going to re-post it until it is the way I had envisioned it to begin with and not until it is complete. I'm not sure how long it will take. Hopefully maybe in the next few months. I really don't plan on making this story longer then maybe 30 – 35 chapters so once I re-work the existing chapters I'll only have like maybe six more to write so it shouldn't take too long. I promise I will not leave my fans hanging for long. I hope that after all that's said and done that you all will be satisfied with the end result. So just keep your eyes peeled for the re-post okay.

Once again thank you for your continued support. Please check out my other stories that I have up. And I hope when I re-post this you all check it out and hopefully its improved. Thanks again.

Love you all.

Ecanus


End file.
